La deuxième chance d'une condamnée
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: Shikyo est condamnée à mort pour des crimes qu'elle n'a pas commis. Alors qu'elle attend son exécution, elle trouve un den den mushi qui lui permet de parler à quelqu'un. Ps: Merci à Soloria pour le dessin de Shikyo!
1. Le den den mushi caché

**_Bonjour! Je tiens à préciser que j'utilise les termes anglais ou japonais pour certaines choses comme les noms des mers ou des équipages._**

**_Disclaimers! Aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiens ! Seule Shikyo, le personnage dont vous lisez l'histoire, m'appartiens._**

**_Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**La deuxième chance d'une condamnée**

**Chapitre 1- Crime and Punishment**

-La condamnée sera exécutée demain au coucher du soleil dès que le soleil teintera le ciel. Elle sera enfermée dans les cachots souterrains en attendant son heure. Interdiction d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul contact avec qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. La séance est levée!

Et voilà, le marteau du juge avait frappé. Tu parles d'une cour martiale. Interdiction de me défendre, interdiction à ce que toute personne me défende. J'étais obligée de rester assise sur ce banc de bois, les pieds et poings douloureusement liées par des chaines en pierre marine, à regarder les gens vociférer des injures et des mensonges à mon sujet, tous plus abjectes les uns après les autres. Je ne pouvais pas parler, ayant un masque de pierre marine devant la bouche. Je n'avais que mon regard à fixer sur ces soit disant témoins qui jubilaient de pouvoir m'envoyer à l'échafaud. Pourquoi je suis là, vous me demandez. Qui je suis, d'ailleurs, vous me demandez. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ce qui se passe, au fait? Ça, je ne sais pas. Je peux répondre aux autres questions, cependant. Mon nom est Shikyo. Oui, Cela signifie la mort. J'aime bien ce nom, même s'il est macabre. Je crois bien que c'est la seule qui m'ait attendue avec ses bras ouverts. Je devrais bientôt aller la voir, semblerait-il. Enfin, je me perds.

J'ai un fruit du démon. Il me permet de jouer avec les souvenirs des gens. Ne vous en fait pas, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé pour modifier les souvenirs à ma guise. Voyez-vous, je pouvais regarder les souvenirs des gens d'un seul contact. Par exemple, si je vous prenais la main ou si je ne faisais que vous frôler, je pourrais voir le jour où vous avez mangé une pomme pour la première fois. L'intérêt de voir quelqu'un manger une pomme? Aucun, mais observer les émotions diverses qui passent dans vos yeux quand vous goûter le jus sucré et légèrement acide à la fois de ce fruit, une découverte pour vous à ce moment-là, m'émerveille. Si vous vouliez oublier un souvenir, je pouvais aller chercher ce souvenir et complètement l'effacer de votre mémoire. Évidemment, je devais le conserver à quelque part. Chaque souvenir que j'ai effacé, je les aie enfermés dans une montre à gousset que je conserve toujours avec moi. Cet objet ne doit jamais être ouvert par quelqu'un d'autre que moi et encore moins être brisé. Autrement, les souvenirs s'envoleraient et retourneraient hanter leurs propriétaires. Mon rôle a toujours été d'aider les gens avec des souvenirs trop douloureux pour qu'ils arrivent à vivre avec. J'ai sauvé bien des vies grâce à ce pouvoir. Pourquoi être condamnée à mort, alors? Ça vient, ça vient…

Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui appréciait ce que je faisais pour les citoyens de mon village. Il y avait les gens qui étaient oubliés avec ces souvenirs. Puisque les gens voulaient oublier plutôt que de dénoncer, je n'avais jamais parlé de ce que j'avais vu. Les témoins avaient oubliées ce qu'ils avaient vus par ma faute, alors je n'avais pas de preuves de ce que j'avançais. Des meurtriers, des voleurs, des agresseurs, il y en avait beaucoup qui s'extasiaient de voir les gens souffrir de leurs mémoires. Ces gens-là ne m'appréciaient pas. Il a bien fallu que les choses tournent mal, un jour.

I peu près trois jours, j'avais encore retiré des souvenirs à une pauvre dame et j'étais sortie pour me changer les idées. C'était la nuit et les rues étaient sombres. C'est là qu'ils m'ont prise par surprise. Des homes autant que des femmes, ils m'ont encerclé, armes en main. Bon, ce n'étaient pas de vraies armes, mais c'en était pour moi qui n'en tenait point et qui n'avais pas la force de se défendre à main nue. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai paniqué et, sans vraiment y penser, j'ai reculé. L'un d'eux m'a frappé à la tête et je suis tombé inconsciente. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais couché dans une mare de sang, une machette à la main et des corps massacrés autour de moi. Non, ils ne l'étaient pas tous. Au bout de la ruelle, il y avait des marines qui venaient de découvrir la scène. Derrière eux, il y avait une des personnes qui m'avait encerclé. Un homme qui avait hurlé :

-C'est elle! Elle possède des pouvoirs de fruits du démon! Faite attention qu'elle ne vous touche pas, elle joue avec les souvenirs! Elle a essayé de me faire oublier ce qu'elle a fait pour ne pas que je vous prévienne, mais je l'ai assommée!

Voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvé enchainée sans aucune chance de pouvoir m'en sortir vivante. Les témoins étant ceux qui avaient tout orchestrées et, à bien y penser, personne qui n'avait d'argument pour me défendre ni même la volonté de le faire, l'interdiction de témoignage en ma faveur ne servait à rien. J'avais disparue pendant la nuit, les gens avec qui je passais du temps oubliaient des parties de leurs vies et des tas de crimes étaient restés sans preuves. Qui d'autre que celle qui manipulait les souvenirs pouvaient être à l'origine de tout cela?

J'ai eu le droit de conserver ma montre. On m'a demandé si j'avais une dernière volonté et j'ai demandé à être enterrée avec. Je crois bien que c'est la seule justice qui m'a été accordée. Ils vont me tuer avec mes propres armes : deux katanas que j'ai forgés moi-même. La lune et le soleil, Tsuki et Nishibi. Une lame blanche avec des vagues bleue et une lame noire avec des flammes rouge. Pourquoi du noire avec un soleil?…à bien y penser, j'en ai oublié la raison. Sympa, non? Je les aie faites plus longues que la normale. J'aimais bien le style que cela donnait au final. Mais je me perds, encore. Revenons au temps présent.

Je suis trimballée dans les souterrains, assise à même le sol. Ils me retirent le masque et s'en vont. Alors qu'ils partent, je les entends parler comme si il m'était impossible de les entendre :

-Elle n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Elle n'a même pas bronché quand ces témoins venaient ajouter des crimes à la liste.

-C'est un peu bizarre, non? Tous ces crimes et personne qui ne peut les nier ou les prouver sauf ces témoins.

-Elle peut influencer les souvenirs. Ce n'est pas si étonnant.

-Mais pourquoi il y aurait encore des gens qui se souviennent, alors?

-Sais pas, peut être un oubli de sa part.

Je ris amèrement dans ma cellule :

-Un oubli…quand on travaille avec des souvenirs, on ne peut pas se permettre une chose aussi fatale.

Je lève les yeux vers ce qui semble être une lampe au plafond. Elle est éteinte. Tout est ténèbres et silence autour de moi, maintenant. Non, pas complètement…il y a ce petit bruit…comme un escargot qui se promène. Je baisse la tête et voit un den den mushi devant moi. Enfin, je peux percevoir la forme et le mouvement. Il n'est pas stressé de se retrouver là. Je crois qu'il aime bien l'environnement où il se trouve. Je le fixe :

-Salut toi…

Le den den mushi me remarque et commence à venir dans ma direction.

-T'es curieux, on dirait.

Il atteint mon pied et embarque dessus. Il a arrêté de bouger. Je crois qu'il me fixe avec ses grands yeux. Je souri un peu :

-Ouais, vraiment curieux. Je peux te donner un nom? Je vais t'appeler Matsu. Je sais, c'est nul, mais moi j'aime ce nom.

Il n'a pas l'air de protester.

-Tu veux bien te rapprocher? J'aimerai essayer de te voir.

Alors qu'il bouge de nouveau, le petit téléphone sur son côté tombe et il commence à sonner. Je me mords la lèvre :

-Zut, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait tomber aussi facilement.

D'un autre côté…sur qui est-ce que j'allais tomber? J'avais deux jours avant mon exécution. Une petite discussion à l'aveugle ne me fera pas de mal. Quelqu'un fini par répondre à l'appareil :

« Qui est à l'appareil? »

Que devais-je dire? Bah, pourquoi pas être honnête? Que je mente ou pas, ça ne changera rien.

-Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger. J'ai décroché le combiner ce den den mushi et j'étais curieuse de voir qui serait à l'autre bout. Tout bien réfléchit…

J'essaie de bouger mes mains, sans succès :

-Je n'aurai pas pu replacer le combiner en ce moment. Je m'appelle Shikyo. Et vous?

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse, mais c'était quand même bien de parler à quelqu'un. Ça faisait quand même trois jours…

« Law, je m'appelle Law »

Tiens, une réponse! Je souris dans le noir :

-Law…c'est intéressant comme nom. J'aime bien.

« Flatté de l'entendre. Comment avez-vous fait pour appeler mon den den mushi? »

-Aucune idée, à vrai dire. J'ai seulement fait tomber le combiner par accident.

« …vous êtes sérieuse, là? »

-Je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude de mentir. De toute façon, ça ne me sert à rien de mentir depuis quelques jours.

Je réfléchis un moment :

-Ça va vous paraitre bizarre comme requête, mais avez-vous du temps?

« Ça parait bizarre en effet. Pourquoi une telle question? »

-Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'opportunité de voir qui que ce soit pour un moment et que…enfin…

« Vous voulez quelqu'un pour parler? »

Je soupire :

-Je sais, c'est idiot, mais c'est important pour moi en ce moment. Je n'ai plu beaucoup de temps devant moi et il me semble long, très long…

« … »

Il ne répond pas. Pourtant, il n'a pas raccroché. Aurais-je dit quelque chose d'étrange?

« Très bien, de quoi vous voulez parler? »

Je reprends espoir. Il avait accepté!

-Voyons…ah! Je sais! Vous vous intéressez aux pirates?

« En quelque sorte… »

-Bien! Avez-vous entendu parler des Supernovas?

« En effet, je n'avais pas le choix d'être au courant. »

-Vraiment? Sûrement à cause de votre nom. Vous savez que l'un d'eux a le même nom que vous? C'est le médecin de la mort, Trafalgar Law. Vous connaissez, je suppose.

Il y a un moment de silence, puis il finit par répondre :

« Je connais, mais seulement à cause du nom. Vous pourriez me renseigner? Qu'est-ce que vous savez à son sujet? »

-Vous le connaissez seulement de nom? J'espère pour vous que vous ne vous trouvez pas dans North Blue, puisqu'il en est originaire. C'est le capitaine des Pirates of Heart. Il est appelé le chirurgien de la mort à cause de son fruit du démon Ope ope no mi et parce qu'il est médecin. Ça, ce sont les infos que tout le monde sait, en tout cas.

« À la manière dont vous parlez, vous semblez en savoir plus. »

-Je pense savoir, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je crois bien être proche de quelque chose, cependant.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez savoir? »

-Vous êtes curieux, dites-donc. Enfin, c'est moi qui a demandé pour parler, alors je n'aie pas à faire d'objection. Par où commencer…bon, allons-y petit à petit. Il est un ancien membre de l'équipage de Donquixote Doflamingo, mais il fait croire qu'il le suit toujours car il prépare un plan qui inclus la descente du titre de Shichibukai de Doflamingo. Il est le seul de son équipage à utiliser une épée. Son bras droit est un ours polaire nommé Bepo qui utilise les arts martiaux assez bien. Je crois bien que son bureau est une véritable bibliothèque et pas seulement avec des livres de médecines. Il se montre toujours arrogant quand il est en public, mais au fond c'est un bon gars. C'est un fin stratège qui ne laisse jamais un détail lui échapper. Il est doué pour analyser la situation rapidement, surtout face à un adversaire qui semble de taille…hum…quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre…

« …vous savez…tout ça? »

-Eh bien, comme je disais, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la totale vérité, mais je crois bien en être proche.

Je l'entends marmonner de son côté, mais je ne comprends pas un seul mot.

« Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose pour avoir appris tout cela. »

Je ramène un peu mes bras sur moi, les chaines tintant légèrement :

-Peut-être, mais ça ne m'aura pas servi à grand-chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

-De quoi?

« Le tintement…on aurait dit des chaines… »

Je souris tristement :

-Ah, ça…

« D'où est-ce que ça venait? »

-De mon côté…je…j'ai…

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais une prisonnière. Restons vague, mais tout de même honnête.

-J'ai des bracelets des chaines. C'est juste ça…

Pas de réaction. Il ne me croit pas?

« Vous commencez à m'intriguer. »

Vraiment? Personne n'avait jamais dit cela…

« Parlez-moi de vous. »

-De moi ?

« Pourquoi pas? »

Était-ce vraiment prudent?…bah, pas la peine d'être prudente. J'allais mourir de toute façon!

-Bon…si vous voulez…qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

« Vous savez vous battre? »

-J'ai appris à utiliser deux lames, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de me battre.

Du moins, quand j'avais l'opportunité, mes lames étaient à la maison.

« Avez-vous un talent que les gens n'ont pas? »

-Oui…en quelque sorte…

« Un fruit du démon? »

-Vous êtes perspicace. J'ai mangé le Noun ou no mi, le fruit de la mémoire.

« Un fruit de la mémoire? »

-Oui, je peux créer et supprimer des souvenirs, en sceller dans des objets ou tout simplement voir ou montrer les souvenirs de quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce pouvoir, d'habitude? »

Je deviens sombre un moment. En parler me rappelais à quel point j'aurai dû être prudente.

« Shikyo? »

-Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Donc…je m'en servais pour aider les gens à oublier.

« Les aider à oublier? »

-La plupart du temps, ce sont des évènements qui les ont traumatisés. Un accident, une erreur…un meurtre qui se serait passé devant leurs yeux…les gens voulaient oublier…certains voulaient juste ne plus revoir comment ça s'était passé, tout en sachant le résultat. D'autres…voulaient aller plus loin.

« Deviez-vous voir ces souvenirs pour qu'ils les oublient? »

-Oui, c'est obligé.

« …vous êtes forte… »

Je ris légèrement, mes chaines tintant de nouveau :

-Peut-être bien.

Cette pierre marine commençait à m'épuiser, mais je devais tenir le coup.

« Vous semblez essoufflée. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

-Oh non, je vais bien.

Pour le moment. Il a l'air d'hésiter légèrement.

« Il faut que je parte un moment. Ne bougez pas de là, d'accord? »

-D'accord…

Le den den mushi reste ouvert, mais il n'y a plu aucun son. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Attendre dans le noir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Voilà, voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Déjà d'avance, je sais que la fille n'est vraiment pas vite sur la détente. Des coïncidences du genre avec les noms, ça ne se peut pas. N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^**_


	2. Une conversation dans le noir

_**Eh bien, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas décrit le personnage principal.**_

**Shikyo : À quoi bon? Je suis dans le noir complet et je vais mourir.**

_**Bonjour le pessimisme, mais je vais l'écrire pareil! Les gens veulent quand même savoir! Bon, je vais inclure en douce dans l'histoire.**_

_**Lala : Je vais faire de mon mieux XD Ça va changer avec le temps. Faut dire qu'elle n'y prête pas vraiment attention.**_

_**Kyona-sama : Je reste sur l'exécution pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de ce qui suivra, ça va dépendre du sort de Shikyo.**_

**Shikyo : Il est déjà décidé, non?**

_**Mouahaha, vous verrez.**_

_**Roblochon et HikariOnePiece : Contente de voir que vous aimez ^-^**_

_**Voici donc la suite!**_

_**Disclaimers! Aucun des personnages de One piece ne m'appartient! Seule Shikyo et l'histoire que vous lisez ici sont les œuvres de mon imagination.**_

_**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 2- Death images**

Je ne sais pas certaine combine de temps s'est écoulé avant qu'il ne revienne. Je pouvais sentir des mèches de mes cheveux brun bouclés qui avaient glissés devant mon visage, se rebellant contre leur immobilité. N'ayant rien à faire, je me suis mise à chanter. Je connaissais quelques chants en Latin qui étaient beaux même chantés seuls.

-Ne perdatis luces. Cantum sanctum nunc accipite. Oro, canto, vobis. Fiat lux. Spes, ne perdatis. Cantum lucum nunc accipite. Dono animam mea. Fiat lux. (Tales of Symphonia, Fiat Lux)

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux bruns sur mes joues, laissant comme une cicatrice glaciale sur le passage de cette goûte salée si chaude à la naissance. Il y avait longtemps que la lumière m'avait laissée tombée. Je l'avais perdu pour de bon. Le den den mushi sur mon pied se déplaça plus près, remontant sur ma cuisse. Je pouvais attraper le petit combiné maintenant, mais ça me laissait froide. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais au départ.

« Shikyo? Vous êtes toujours là? »

Je fus heureuse d'entendre sa voie de nouveau. Réussissant à remonter mes mains à mon visage, j'essuyai rapidement les larmes et je décidai d'attraper le combiné. Je le soulève et le rapproche de mon visage :

-Oui, je n'ai pas bougé.

« Désolé d'être parti. J'ai en quelque sorte une équipe à diriger et ils avaient besoin de mon aide. »

-Une équipe? Ça doit être bien.

« Ils sont un peu idiots, parfois, mais oui. »

Je me mets à rire :

-Ça ne doit pas être toujours facile, dans ce cas.

« Je vous le fait pas dire. Était-ce vous qui chantiez, il y a un moment? »

Je suis peut-être dans le noir, mais je suis certaine que j'ai rougis.

-Euh…eh bien…oui…

« Vous rougissez? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux sous la surprise, même si je ne vois pas grand-chose.

-Comment vous savez?!

« Les den den mushi reproduisent certains gestes de la personne de l'autre côté. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué? »

J'avais oublié ce détail. Faut dire que, dans le noir, je ne voyais que la forme de ce petit escargot. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bouger tant que cela, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Je me demande qu'elle face il fait, en ce moment. Moqueur? Surpris? Intrigué? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir.

« Shikyo? »

Je reprends mes esprits :

-Euh, pour tout dire, je n'arrive pas vraiment à voir le den den mushi là où il est.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais des gens dans des pièces sombre pour parler dans un den den mushi, c'était un peu étrange, il faut l'avouer.

« Il est placé au-dessus de vous? »

Pas vraiment.

« Ça explique comment vous avez pu appeler seulement en le faisant tomber. Vous l'avez secoué en accrochant quelque chose. »

-Ouais, en quelque sorte.

« Dites-moi…pourquoi est-ce que votre voie semblait si triste alors que les paroles de cette chanson parlent d'espoirs »

J'hésite un moment. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi, non? Bon, restons vague.

-La lumière m'a un peu abandonné depuis trous jours. Pour l'espoir, c'est peine perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous pensiez de la sorte? »

-Disons…que je suis certaine de mourir depuis les trois derniers jours.

« Vous êtes malade? »

-Si on veut…

« Soyez sérieuse. Je peux peut être vous aider. »

M'aider? Je ne crois pas, non. Quand on donne la peine de mort à quelqu'un, il est bien difficile pour cette personne d'en réchapper. Pourtant, les larmes recommencèrent à tomber sur mes joues. Je crois que le den den mushi de son côté aussi :

« Holà! Mais vous pleurez? »

J'essaie de sécher les larmes, me forçant à sourire :

-Désolé, ce n'est rien, je…je ne m'attendais pas à entendre des paroles du genre.

« Pourquoi? Les gens n'essaient pas de vous aider là où vous êtes? »

-Ils ne peuvent pas. Je ne sais même pas si ils le veulent, d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu y changer quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Mon sort a été décidé à l'unanimité pour ceux qui ont parlé.

« À vous entendre, ils veulent votre mort. »

Je ferme les yeux, même si c'était déjà le noir complet. Oui, tous ceux qui avaient parlé à l'audience la voulaient.

« Où êtes-vous? »

J'ouvre les yeux. Bah, pourquoi ne pas lui dire?

-L'île la plus proche de Grand Line dans North Blue.

C'était éloigné, peu importe où les gens se trouvaient. Il faudrait vraiment être rapide pour pouvoir atteindre l'île avant que…

« Ce n'est pas trop loin. Je pourrais venir vous aider. »

C'était tellement optimiste comme réponse que je me mis à rire. C'était bien malgré moi. Pourtant, il voulait tellement me donner espoir que cela semblait faux.

« Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle? »

Un sourire triste apparu sur mes lèvres :

-Désolé, c'est que des mots de ce genre me semblent tellement vides là où je suis rendu. Pas que je dise que vos mentiez, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider.

« Et pourquoi? »

Bon, le mystère a assez plané.

-Vous me semblez être un type bien. Ce serait mal de ma part de continuer à rester aussi vague et à vous laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? »

Je fixe le den den mushi :

-Voyez-vous, c'est vraiment l'ironie du sort qui m'a permis de vous rejoindre, comme s'il voulait que j'ai une once d'espoir avant que ma fin ne me frappe avec violence. Là où je suis, il est impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. C'est complètement noir et ils laissent les lumières éteintes en tout temps, sauf quand les soldats passent avec des lanternes. Enfin, aucun ne passe depuis que je suis là. Qu'un den den mushi se promène dans le coin, c'était vraiment un pur hasard. S'ils savaient que je l'ai avec moi, je crois que je mourrai plus vite.

« Des soldats? Attendez, vous êtes enfermée? »

Je souris tristement de nouveau :

-Touché.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? »

Je fixe le petit escargot, hésitante. Il voulait savoir? Je croyais qu'il raccrocherait.

-Vous voulez…savoir?

« Je ne suis pas du genre à poser des questions dans le vide. »

-Bon, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai parlé de mon pouvoir, non? Disons que ça ne faisait pas que le bonheur. Ceux qui oubliaient allaient bien. Par contre, ceux qui aimaient faire souffrir les gens avec les souvenirs n'ont pas appréciés de se faire retirer leurs proies. J'ai été piégé par ces gens qui m'ont mis sur le dos tous les crimes que les gens avaient oubliés et qu'ils avaient commis. N'ayant que ces gens pour témoigner et que personne n'était autorisé à me défendre puisqu'ils connaissaient mon pouvoir sur la mémoire, j'ai été reconnu coupable. Pour tous. Quand j'ai fait tomber le den den mushi par accident, je venais de me faire donner ma sentence. Ce serait au coucher du soleil le lendemain par les lames que j'ai forgé.

« Où êtes-vous, exactement? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demande cela? Je suis condamnée à mort! Personne ne peut rien y changer! Bon, si il veut avoir une mauvaise déception…mais pourquoi je pense ça? Peu importe où il est, il verra bien que c'est trop loin.

-Un village côtier nommé Itami.

« Itami…je connais…attendez un instant, je reviens. »

Quoi? Il connaissait? Il était déjà partie, alors cela ne servait à rien de tenter de questionner. Je ferme les yeux, ne volant pas voir la forme du den den mushi. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'audience? Je commence à entendre des bruits de pas au-dessus de ma tête. Ils semblent se préparer pour quelque chose. Minute, est-ce que le temps serait passé si vite que cela? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on puisse déjà être le lendemain. Comment est-ce possible? Ils n'ont pas encore commencé à descendre l'escalier, au moins. Ils doivent s'assurer d'avoir tous les outils nécessaires à l'exécution avant de venir me chercher. Je me demande comment ça se passera. J'espère que ce sera rapide. Est-ce que ce sera douloureux?

-Ça dépend où ils vont frapper, je suppose. Le Roi des pirates est mort sans douleur quand ils l'ont exécuté. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression puisqu'il souriait. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de rictus ou un quelconque signe de sursaut sur la photo que j'avais vu, pourtant.

« Ça vous effraie? »

Tiens, il est de retour. Je soupir un peu :

-Oui et non, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que ce soit doux et simple, mais les larmes qu'ils vont utiliser sont faite pour pénétrer la chair comme du beurre.

« Vous semblez confiante, à ce sujet. »

Je souris légèrement :

-C'est moi qui les ait forgées, après tout. J'ai pris soin à ce que ce ne soit des armes qui permettent une mort la mins douloureuse possible si on frappe au bon endroit.

« Au bon endroit… »

Il se tait un moment. Je dois avoir l'air étrange. Bah, peu m'importe. J'entends soudainement des bruits de pas dans l'escalier derrière la grande porte. Je frissonne :

-On dirait bien que le temps est passé plus rapidement que je l'ai cru.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Tiens, est-ce que ce serait de la panique dans sa voie? Il doit déjà le savoir. Il doit se douter qu'il va arriver trop tard. Mon sourire devient froid, sans émotion apparente :

-Ils descendent vers le cachot. Il y a une vingtaine de marche à prendre, puis un long couloir de pierre froide et une porte dont il faut déverrouiller la serrure. Quand la porte sera ouverte, ils suivront le chemin vers la cellule et l'ouvriront pour me faire avancer sur le chemin qu'ils viennent de prendre dans le sens inverse. C'est un chemin banal pour eux, mais cela devient une marche douloureuse pour ceux qui savent ce qui les attend dès qu'ils seront à l'air libre : une plateforme, une foule et deux soldats tenant les armes, attendant le signal qui mettrait fin à la vie du condamné.

Le bruit d'une clé passant dans une serrure résonne au bout du couloir.

« Il reste encore du temps. Le soleil n'a pas teinté le ciel. »

Une larme coule légèrement sur ma joue. Oui, j'étais touchée par les efforts qu'il donnait. Personne n'avait jamais tenté de m'aider durant ma vie, encore moins à l'audience.

-Peut être que je n'aurai pas dû appeler ce petit den den mushi. Je ne voulais pas que ma mort affecte quelqu'un. Avec tous les efforts que vous déployé, je me sens mal de vous donner cela sur la conscience.

« Arrêtez ça. Vous ne mourrez pas. J'arriverai. »

-Si vous le dites. J'espère juste que vous ne verrez pas une scène macabre à votre arrivée. Enfin, ça ne devrait pas être vraiment grave puisque la mort vous est assez familière. N'est-ce pas, Trafalgar?

« Je pensais que vous ne feriez jamais le lien. »

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? En fait, c'était presque trop tard.

La porte du cachot fini par s'ouvrir et je souris doucement :

-Au revoir, Trafalgar Law.

Je repose le combiné et fixe le petit den den mushi :

-Va, petit, tu es en danger si tu restes avec moi.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il glisse au sol et disparait dans la pénombre dans une autre cellule, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Mon sourire disparait juste avant que la lumière des trois marines qui venaient me chercher ne m'éclaire. Il était temps de partir, semble-t'il…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Shikyo : Tu vois? Tu vois? Je l'ai reconnu!**

_**Il fallait bien, non? Être pas vite à ce point, ce serait devenu une véritable farce! *Shikyo déprime* Bon, c'est ma faute, mais tout de même.**_

_**Alors? Vous aimez toujours? Je suis curieuse, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer? Des Reviews? Quelqu'un? J'accepte les commentaires, bon ou critique! On ne fait pas de progrès si on n'accepte pas les critiques, non?**_

_**Merci de me lire jusqu'ici ^-^**_


	3. Un passé qui aurait été meilleur oublié

_**Me revoilà! Bon, je vais peut-être vous ennuyer un peu, mais j'ai décidé de mettre un peu du passé de Shikyo alors qu'elle se rend à l'échafaud.**_

**Shikyo : Ne le dis pas comme ça, j'ai déjà bien du mal à rester impassible! Dommage que je n'ai pas pu lui parler plus longtemps, à Law.**

_**Pardon, pardon. Bon! Je vais m'amuser un peu et expliquer comment elle est devenue aussi résolue à mourir. On peut mieux s'attacher si on connait l'histoire d'un personnage, non? Je vais clarifier pour les deux épées, aussi. Ah, puisqu'on se dirige vers l'échafaud, je vais lâcher une phrase!**_

_**« Nous sommes heureux et nous débordons de joie… » Mettez ça sur le thème de Marche funèbre de Chopin, ça démontre beaucoup de sarcasme sombre.**_

_**Kyona-sama: première fois que quelqu'un met le titre de dame devant mon nom XD**_

_**Akemi-sempai : *chuchote pour que Shikyo n'entende pas* ce serait pas une romance sinon ^^**_

_**Petite note pour ceux que ça intéresse. Les titres de mes chapitres sont des musiques de divers Anime. J'écoute ces musiques en particulier pendant la composition des chapitres. Si ça vous intéresse d'avoir un fond musical.**_

_**Alors, allons-y pour la suite!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

_**Chapitre 3- The back that fades away**_

Je lève les yeux vers les marines, impassible. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi avec un masque de pierre marine. De quoi avaient-ils peur? Que je les morde? Au point où j'en étais, ça n'aurais pas pu m'aider ou même empirer les choses. J'étais condamnée, peu importe ce que je ferais. Je lève le menton, attendant qu'il place le masque et qu'il me prenne par le bras pour me faire lever. Il me tenait fermement, mais il n'y avait aucune rudesse dans ses mouvements. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. C'est un peu étrange de voir un regard triste. Il est trop tard, de toute façon. C'est étrange, mais…je me demande…quand est-ce la dernière fois que quelqu'un a été triste pour moi? …Ça fait…longtemps…

J'avais cinq ans. Ma mère venait de quitter ce monde pour de bon. Elle avait été assassinée. Le témoin de la scène n'avait jamais témoigné. Il s'était suicidé, ne voulant pas vivre avec un tel souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire. Mon père était furieux que le meurtrier ne puisse jamais être capturé et amené en justice. Alors moi, gamine pas très brillante, je m'étais mise à pleurer :

-Il est méchant! Il est parti sans aider maman!

Mon père m'avait soulevé du sol et m'avait assise sur ses genoux :

-Il ne faut pas dire ça, Shikyo. Le monsieur n'a rien fait de mal. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé parce que lui aussi il était triste. Il voulait oublier, tu comprends?

Je l'avais regardé, mais je n'avais pas répondu. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque. Mon père était forgeron. Il avait une grande passion pour les épées et, bien que les seuls épées qu'il vendait étaient toutes simples puisque seuls les marines lui en demandait, il aimait bien essayer de donner différentes formes et styles aux lames qu'il forgeait. J'aimais le regarder travailler. Il pouvait passer des heures penché sur fours et outils divers à former des lames. Il avait même commencé à m'expliquer comment faire après la mort de ma mère. À l'âge de dix ans, mon père m'a remis deux métaux, un noir et un blanc. Il m'avait dit de bien choisir car ce serait ma tâche de former l'arme avec laquelle je me défendrais. Je devais former ma propre lame. Il m'avait dit de trouver une forme et un nom significatif, que ce serait important pour que je me sente proche de mon travail. Je devais y infuser mon âme. Il m'avait laissé seule dans la forge avec mes pensées. Quand il était revenu, il m'avait retrouvé avec deux lames forgées. Il m'avait regardé, intrigué :

-Qu'as-tu forgé là?

Je m'étais tourné vers lui, le plus sérieusement du monde, et j'avais soulevé la lame rouge et noire :

-Celle-là se nomme Nishibi. C'est la lame avec laquelle je porterai mon adversaire à la lumière éternelle. Elle te représente, papa.

J'avais ensuite soulevé la lame blanche et bleue :

-Celle-ci se nomme Tsuki. Cette lame me défendra contre la noirceur de la défaite et de la peur. Elle…elle représente maman.

Mon père avait souri, même si c'était un sourire triste :

-Je vois, tu y as vraiment mis ton âme.

C'est un peu après que j'ai découvert mon fruit du démon. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment découvert. C'est mon père qui me l'a laissé. C'était trois jours après. Depuis quelques temps, à peu près un mois avant que je forge mes lames, un bateau avait accosté au port. Papa passait beaucoup de temps avec l'équipage à son bord. Il en oubliait de revenir à la maison, parfois. Une nuit, il n'est pas revenu à la maison du tout. Je m'étais levé avec l'intention de le rejoindre au navire. Je m'étais rendu au port et j'ai aperçu le navire qui s'en allant au large. Juste là, se tenant droit à l'arrière du navire, je pouvais apercevoir mon père à côté de l'homme qui manœuvrait la barre. Il me tournait le dos…il partait…j'ai beaucoup pleuré, cette nuit-là. J'ai pleuré jusqu'au lever du jour, complètement effondrée sur le sol de bois du port. C'est seulement quand les responsables du port sont apparus que je me suis levé. J'ai couru jusque chez moi et j'ai fermé la porte à double tour. J'ai trouvé le fruit sur la table de la cuisine avec une lettre. J'ai ouvert cette lettre, espérant qu'il dirait quand il allait revenir. Ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, il disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il disait qu'il me laissait choisir si je voulais aider les gens à oublier. Que, dans son cas, il avait trouvé le seul moyen qui l'aiderait à surmonter la mort de maman. C'était de partir au large.

Ce qu'il avait écrit m'a fait penser à l'homme qui s'était suicidé puisqu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de se rappeler le meurtre de ma mère. Je voulais aider les gens. Mais, par-dessus tout, je crois que j'avais voulu oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais espoir que ce fruit pourrait m'aider comme papa avait dit que je pourrais aider les gens à oublier. C'était plus compliqué que je le pensais. C'est avec peur et désespoir que je découvris que, en plus de ne pas pouvoir oublier ne serait-ce qu'un infime moment en ce qui me concernait, j'étais obligé de voir les souvenirs des gens que je voulais aider. Je n'étais pas vieille. Tous ces souvenirs douloureux qui me montaient à la tête me rendaient folles, parfois. Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de les sceller pour qu'ils ne viennent pas me hanter à mon tour. J'avais encore la montre de ma mère. Étant proche de cet objet, j'ai réussi à retirer les souvenirs des autres de ma mémoire et à les sceller dans la montre, les gardant enfermé avec le clapet. J'avais trouvé un but à mon existence. Je serais, en quelque sorte, une gardienne des souvenirs.

Alors qu'ils me sortent de ma cellule, je remarque le mouvement du petit den den mushi. Il était revenu sur ses traces. Je suis certaine qu'il me fixe, en ce moment. Je détourne mon regard pour que les marines ne remarquent pas. On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient retracer le den den mushi de Trafalgar Law avec ce petit escargot. Peut-être qu'ils s'en débarrasseraient, tout simplement. Il vivait ici, ce serait triste qu'il se fasse jeter dehors. Je marche entre deux des marines vers la porte, le troisième fermant la marche. On passe la porte et ils me font arrêter là. Ils doivent verrouiller la serrure même s'il n'y a plu personne. C'est inutile. Personne ne voudrait entrer dans un cachot volontairement quand il n'y a strictement personne dedans. On se rapproche de l'escalier, maintenant. Je regarde les marches se rapprocher avec un certain regret. Si j'avais su que ce pouvoir que j'utilisais pour aider les gens se retournerait contre moi. J'aurai dû convaincre les gens de témoigner avant de leur faire oublier. Ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver les ferres aux pieds. Je me demande ce qui va se passer quand je ne serais plu là. D'autres violes, d'autres meurtres…et personne ne voudrait témoigner, même s'ils se souviennent. Je crois que ce village sera complètement détruit. Je l'ai peut-être un peu amené à sa perte en voulant aider. Il est trop tard pour réparer mes erreurs, maintenant. Je trébuche sur la première marche et tombe à genou. L'un des marines soupire :

-Relève-toi.

J'étais épuisée. Cette pierre marine m'avait drainée de toutes mes forces. Je pris le temps de respirer avant de tenter de me relever. C'était un peu compliqué avec toutes ces chaines. Je commence à monter les marches. Je les comptes lentement, ajoutant un chiffre à chacun de mes pas que je me faisais un plaisir de faire très lents. Je dis un plaisir, mais je n'arrivais pas à monter plus vite. En plus de la fatigue, j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais j'avais la peur qui me ravageait, comme si elle me criblait de coup pour que je m'arrête. Arrivée en haut, j'observe avec appréhension le nouveau couloir qui s'étendait devant moi. Le couloir de la mort, que les gens l'appelaient. Ça sentait la mort, ça menait à la mort. La dernière ligne droite. Les marines avancent, mais je reste figée, commençant légèrement à trembler. Les deux marines qui m'encadraient me prennent par les bras pour me tirer vers l'avant. Je marche, bien que sans grand conviction, alors ils n'ont pas besoin de me trainer. La porte est déjà ouverte sur la cour. Ils me la font passer et me font avancer vers une sorte de plateforme qui serait mon piédestal vers le ciel. Deux soldats se tiennent sur la plateforme. Celui de gauche tenait Nishibi et celui de droite tenait Tsuki. En arrivant près d'eux, je soupire :

-Vous n'êtes pas du bon côté.

Les marines me regardent, perplexe, et je continue :

-L'épée rouge va à droite et la bleue à gauche. Respectez au moins la symbolique d'une lame.

Il semble qu'ils aient plus d'honneur que je le supposais. Ils échangent les armes et me regarde, comme s'ils voulaient avoir mon avis. Seuls mes yeux leur montre ma gratitude :

-Beaucoup mieux…

Ils me firent agenouiller sur la plateforme et attachèrent mes chaînes à des mailles incrusté dans le bois. Que de précautions inutiles. J'étais crevée, incapable de bouger autre chose que ma tête maintenant que j'étais à genou. J'ai levé les yeux vers la foule, m'attendant à entendre les villageois crier pour que mon exécution se fasse plus tôt. Ils n'en firent rien. Les gens se regardaient, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce qu'ils voyaient sur la plateforme, c'était la petite fille qui avait grandi avec le village, avait maintes fois donné un coup de mains. Certains se rappelaient m'avoir vu parler avec certains témoins autrefois déprimés qui maintenant arrivaient à apprécier la lumière du soleil. Je levais les yeux vers le soleil qui se rapprochait de l'autre côté. Les couleurs allaient bientôt apparaitre. Je regardais le ciel…le voyant doucement se teinter d'orange, maintenant. Les marines soulevèrent les lames et me regardèrent :

-As-tu quelque chose à dire avant de mourir, condamnée?

Je regardais les lames qu'ils avaient en main et une boule se forma dans ma gorge :

-Vous veillerez sur les habitants? Vous ne partirez pas du village, n'est-ce pas?

Les marines tenant les épées se regardèrent un moment :

-La base va être reconstruite, en effet. Nous allons protéger ces gens.

J'acquiesçais, contente de l'entendre dire.

-Dans ce cas, je peux partir sans m'inquiéter. J'irai rejoindre ma mère, là-haut, et je pourrais attendre patiemment mon père. La lune et le soleil m'ont vu grandir. C'est avec eux que je m'éteindrai.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une femme s'avança dans la foule :

-Attendez! Je vous en prie, ne la tuez pas! Elle ne peut pas avoir fait toutes ces horreurs dont elle est accusée!

Un homme s'exclama à son tour :

-C'est vrai, ça! Il y a des crimes qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour les avoir commis!

-Libérez-la!

-Laissez-la partir!

J'ai regardé la foule, totalement perdue. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait, tout à coup? Ils…me défendaient? Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, mais c'était des larmes de joies. J'allais mourir, un jugement de ce genre étant irréversible, mais je ne regretterais pas. Je souriais sous le masque. J'ai donc fermé les yeux, sereine. Je sentis les marines changer le poids de jambe pour abaisser les lames vers mon cœur. J'étais prête.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Mouahaha, je coupe là! Alors, pas trop ennuyeux, j'espère. Ça explique un peu le pourquoi du comment. Pardon, j'adore cette expression.**_

**Shikyo : Tu ne peux pas arrêter ça comme ça! Je suis coincée sur place moi!**

_**Et pourquoi pas? C'est moi qui écris, après tout. De toute façon, ça retarde le moment où les lames vont s'abattre dans ta direction. On met du suspense! Ça va être un peu plus mouvement après, ne vous en faites pas. Parce que, qu'elle meurt ou pas, Trafalgar est en chemin!**_

**Law : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas déjà là?**

_**Aaaah! Ne me fais pas sauter comme ça!**_

**Law : C'est pour avoir terminé de manière aussi chiante. T'aurais pas au moins pu me faire arriver, je sais pas? Elle est coincée sur la plateforme!**

_**Ma parole, tu t'inquiètes vraiment XD Enfin, J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, chers lecteurs/lectrices! D'après moi, il y a plus de lectrices…enfin, si c'est majoritairement des lecteurs, bravo! Vous suivez une histoire toute mignonne! ^-^**_

_**À la prochaine!**_


	4. L'autre côté du den den mushi

_**Mouahaha, je me fais traiter de sadique.**_

**Law : Je suis d'accord avec eux.**

**_D'accord, quand c'est Trafalgar Law qui me le dit, je crois que je vais le prendre encore plus au sérieux. Tiens, en parlant de notre chirurgien de la mort préféré. Ça vous dirait de voir ce qui se passe de son côté_?**

**Law : Minute, tu m'espionnais pendant que je parlais avec Shikyo?!**

_**Bin quoi? C'est pas comme si je regardais une scène de yaoi ou d'Hentai. T'avais peur que je vois quoi?**_

**Law : Mais t'es voyeuse en plu d'être sadique?!**

_**Hey ho! On se calme! J'ai rien vu! Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Désolé d'être aussi sadique, mais j'aime le suspense autant que ça m'énerve. Pour ce chapitre, comme je disais, je vais écrire ce qui se passait du côté de Law. On ne pouvait pas voir les réactions du Den den mushi alors impossible de savoir s'il lançait des regards de tueurs à Shikyo quand elle l'a appelé à l'improviste. Et ne dit pas que c'est pas vrai, Law! T'étais méfiant!**_

_**(Lala) Oui, son père est un connard. Vous vous rappelez la scène de la forge? Il avait déjà décidé de partir à ce moment-là, d'où le sourire triste qu'il a fait. Il avait pas de couille alors il a pas eu le courage de confronter sa fille de dix ans.**_

_**Kyona-sama, ne me tirez pas dessus, s'il vous plait, je pourrais plu écrire sinon T-T**_

_**Bon, assez bavardé. Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé du côté de Law ^-^ Ça risque d'être plus long, je ne veux pas trop retarder la rencontre en ajoutant d'autres chapitres, mais je vais faire de mon mieux!**_

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 4- Decretum**

J'étais installé dans mon bureau, listant encore une fois un de mes bouquins. C'était beaucoup trop calme depuis quelques temps. On approchait de l'entrée de la Grand Line, pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que les marines du coin n'avaient pas encore attaqués? J'allais atteindre la moitié du livre quand j'entends un son que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à entendre. Le den den mushi sonnait. Et merde! Ne me dites pas que c'est Doflamingo! Je lève les yeux du livre pour fixer le den den mushi rose, mais ce n'est pas lui qui sonne. C'est l'autre, celui qui n'a pas de couleur ou de forme précise. Mais pourquoi il sonnait, celui-là? En plus, peu importe qui c'était, la personne était insistante. Il ne raccroche même pas alors que c'est évident que je n'ai pas essayé de répondre. Je dépose le livre, agacé, et je m'approche du den den mushi. Si c'est un marine qui essaie de me localiser, je le saurai avant qu'il n'y arrive. Qu'ils cherchent, ces abrutis! Je décroche le combiné, le fixant avec froideur :

-Qui est à l'appareil?

Tiens, c'est quoi cette expression sur le den den mushi? De l'étonnement? Ne me dites pas que c'est un mauvais numéro!

« Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger. J'ai décroché le combiner ce den den mushi et j'étais curieuse de voir qui serait à l'autre bout. Tout bien réfléchit… »

Ça, je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas. C'est une fille, elle semble mature de par sa voie et elle n'a même pas fait un mauvais numéro, c'était par curiosité. D'accord, est-ce qu'elle se fou de ma gueule? Hum? Un bruit de chaine? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

« Je n'aurai pas pu replacer le combiner en ce moment. Je m'appelle Shikyo. Et vous? »

Beaucoup trop familier, bien que ce soit poli, pour que ce soit un marine. Ils ne sont pas doués pour prétendre être sympathiques envers les pirates. Peut-être qu'elle est pirate. Voyons voir…

-Law, je m'appelle Law.

Tiens, un sourire. Elle a l'air contente. Aurais-je fait une erreur…

« Law…c'est intéressant comme nom. J'aime bien. »

Minute, elle n'a pas reconnu? Soit elle fait comme si elle ne connait pas, soit elle est sincère. Chaque chose en son temps, comment elle a rejoint le den den mushi?

- Flatté de l'entendre. Comment avez-vous fait pour appeler mon den den mushi?

« Aucune idée, à vrai dire. J'ai seulement fait tomber le combiner par accident. »

…Un accident?

-Vous êtes sérieuse, là?

Changement d'expression, elle a l'air un peu insultée.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude de mentir. De toute façon, ça ne me sert à rien de mentir depuis quelques jours. »

Je lève un sourcil, intrigué. Seulement depuis quelques jours? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« Ça va vous paraitre bizarre comme requête, mais avez-vous du temps? »

Je le savais, elle essaie de gagner du temps. Voyons voir, est-ce qu'elle va trouver un raison?

-Ça parait bizarre, en effet. Pourquoi une telle question?

Le den den mushi a l'air triste et regarde ailleurs :

« Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'opportunité de voir qui que ce soit pour un moment et que…enfin… »

Cette explication m'étonne. Est-ce que c'était de la solitude que je vois sur le den den mushi, là?

-Vous voulez parler à quelqu'un?

Elle soupire de l'autre côté. On dirait que j'ai visé juste.

« Je sais, c'est idiot, mais c'est important pour moi en ce moment. Je n'ai plu beaucoup de temps devant moi et il me semble long, très long… »

Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Du désespoir… Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Ça commence à être intéressant. Je ramasse le den den mushi et je vais m'asseoir plus confortablement sur un sofa.

-Très bien, de quoi vous voulez parler?

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je me fiche pas mal qu'elle se sente mieux. C'est juste que je commençais à m'ennuyer et que cette conversation commence à m'intéresser. Le den den mushi me regarde de nouveau avec un certain espoir dans le regard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je veuille parler, apparemment.

« Voyons…ah! Je sais! Vous vous intéressez aux pirates? »

Je fixe le den den mushi. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi?

-En quelque sorte…

Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte…

« Bien! Avez-vous entendu parler des Supernovas? »

Je souris, amusé.

-En effet, je n'avais pas le choix d'être au courant.

« Vraiment? Sûrement à cause de votre nom. Vous savez que l'un d'eux a le même nom que vous? C'est le médecin de la mort, Trafalgar Law. Vous connaissez, je suppose. »

Je bloque le combiné avant de me mettre à rire. Très bien, si elle voulait jouer à ça, voyons voir ce qu'elle sait. Je me demande si elle va répondre.

-Je connais, mais seulement à cause du nom. Vous pourriez me renseigner? Qu'est-ce que vous savez à son sujet?

Elle a l'air étonnée au départ, mais son regard change rapidement pour celui d'une personne qui s'intéresse au sujet :

« Vous le connaissez seulement de nom? J'espère pour vous que vous ne vous trouvez pas dans North Blue, puisqu'il en est originaire. C'est le capitaine des Pirates of Heart. Il est appelé le chirurgien de la mort à cause de son fruit du démon Ope ope no mi et parce qu'il est médecin. Ça, ce sont les infos que tout le monde sait, en tout cas. »

Vraiment? Et vous alors? Avec l'expression que vous avez, vous semblez en savoir plus. Cette fille, Shikyo…elle est vraiment intéressante.

- À la manière dont vous parlez, vous semblez en savoir plus.

Son expression devient plus sérieuse :

« Je pense savoir, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je crois bien être proche de quelque chose, cependant. »

Elle n'affirme pas avoir raison, mais elle se doute de quelque chose. Je fixe le den den mushi de manière glaciale. Elle allait avouer.

-Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez savoir?

« Vous êtes curieux, dites-donc. »

Ce qui est curieux, c'est que votre ton de voie n'ait pas changé. Elle ne voit pas l'expression que fait le den den mushi de son côté?

« Enfin, c'est moi qui a demandé pour parler, alors je n'aie pas à faire d'objection. Par où commencer…bon, allons-y petit à petit. Il est un ancien membre de l'équipage de Donquixote Doflamingo, mais il fait croire qu'il le suit toujours car il prépare un plan qui inclus la descente du titre de Shichibukai de Doflamingo. »

…Quoi? Comment est-ce qu'une totale inconnue peut être au courant de ça?!

« Il est le seul de son équipage à utiliser une épée. Son bras droit est un ours polaire nommé Bepo qui utilise les arts martiaux assez bien. Je crois bien que son bureau est une véritable bibliothèque et pas seulement avec des livres de médecines. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma bibliothèque, perplexe. Elle n'était pas visible quand on émergeait de l'eau, pourtant.

« Il se montre toujours arrogant quand il est en public, mais au fond c'est un bon gars. »

Elle exagère pas un peu là?

« C'est un fin stratège qui ne laisse jamais un détail lui échapper. Il est doué pour analyser la situation rapidement, surtout face à un adversaire qui semble de taille…hum…quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre… »

Je crois que, pour ma part, j'en ai assez entendu. Mais où est-ce qu'elle a appris ça?! Je fixe le den den mushi, perplexe :

-…vous savez…tout ça?

« Eh bien, comme je disais, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la totale vérité, mais je crois bien en être proche. »

Je me recule dans le sofa, un peu agacé mais surtout perdu :

-Comment…est-ce possible? Cette fille…

Mon sourire s'élargit. Décidément, elle avait un petit quelque chose. Je me rapproche du den den mushi :

-Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose pour avoir appris tout cela.

J'entends encore le bruit de chaines. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au juste? Ses yeux se sont fermés, elle a l'air de ne pas me croire…non, elle semble regretter quelque chose.

« Peut-être, mais ça ne m'aura pas servi à grand-chose. »

C'en est trop, je veux savoir d'où vient ce son.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Elle semble un peu perdue :

« De quoi? »

Elle se fou de ma gueule ou quoi? Je reprends mon sérieux :

-Le tintement…on aurait dit des chaines…

Elle sourit…mais c'est…de la tristesse?

« Ah, ça… »

-D'où est-ce que ça venais?

« De mon côté…je…j'ai…

C'est de la peur qui se reflète dans les yeux du den den mushi, maintenant. De quoi a-t' elle peur? Son sourire change pour devenir un peu gêné, mais son expression est fausse :

« J'ai des bracelets de chaines. C'est juste ça… »

Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être un mensonge. Pourquoi la tristesse dans le regard et l'hésitation à répondre? Décidément, elle est un véritable mystère. Je souris de nouveau :

-Vous commencez à m'intriguer.

Elle a l'air étonnée. Personne n'aurait été intéressé par son attitude avant? Voyons voir…

-Parlez-moi de vous.

« De moi? »

Voilà l'étonnement qui s'agrandit.

-Pourquoi pas?

Elle hésite légèrement…elle semble ne pas vraiment s'en soucier, maintenant. C'est tout un changement d'expression.

« Bon…si vous voulez…qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? »

Peut-être que je pourrais l'identifier en cherchant des détails visibles.

-Vous savez vous battre?

« J'ai appris à utiliser deux lames, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de me battre. »

Son expression s'est assombrie pendant un instant. Essayons autre chose.

-Avez-vous un talent que les gens n'ont pas?

« Oui…en quelque sorte… »

-Un fruit du démon?

« Vous êtes perspicace. J'ai mangé le Nou nou no mi, le fruit de la mémoire. »

-Un fruit de la mémoire?

Jamais entendu parler.

« Oui, je peux créer et supprimer des souvenirs, en sceller dans des objets ou tout simplement voir ou montrer les souvenirs de quelqu'un. »

Ça expliquerait certaines choses. Peut-être qu'elle s'en ait servit sur les gens pour que personne ne la connaisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce pouvoir, d'habitude?

Elle est redevenue sombre. Lui parler de ses aptitudes semble lui rappeler des choses qu'elle-même voudrait oublier. Elle reste trop silencieuse.

-Shikyo?

Minute, je viens de l'appeler par son prénom?

« Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Donc…je m'en servais pour aider les gens à oublier. »

Au passé? Pourquoi, elle ne l'utilise plu? Bon, je verrai plus tard.

-Les aider à oublier?

« La plupart du temps, ce sont des évènements qui les ont traumatisés. Un accident, une erreur…un meurtre qui se serait passé devant leurs yeux…les gens voulaient oublier…certains voulaient juste ne plus revoir comment ça s'était passé, tout en sachant le résultat. D'autres…voulaient aller plus loin. »

Elle semble connaitre ce que les gens voulaient oublier. Ne me dites pas que…

-Deviez-vous voir ces souvenirs pour qu'ils les oublient?

« Oui, c'est obligé. »

Obligé? Elle voyait tout ce qui se passait par les yeux des gens?

-…vous êtes forte…

Elle rit légèrement, mais c'est un rire amer. Encore ce bruit de chaines…

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, en tout cas. Son souffle commence à être un peu saccadé. Serait-elle malade?

-Vous semblez essoufflée. Quelque chose ne va pas?

« Oh non, je vais bien. »

Trop rapide pour être vrai. Ça dépassait le spontané, là. Juste au moment où j'allais continuer, quelqu'un ouvre ma porte. Je bloque le son du combiné juste à temps.

-CAPITAINE!

Je tourne un regard glacial vers la porte :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

C'est Penguin. Il est mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour entrer comme ça sans frapper et attendre que je réponde!

-Des marines, monsieur! Ils approchent!

Des marines? Ils avaient le don d'arriver au mauvais moment! Je soupire, agacé :

-Préparez-vous au combat. Je vous rejoins.

Penguin sort de la pièce le plus vite possible. Vraiment…Je retire ma main de devant le combiné :

-Il faut que je parte un moment. Ne bougez pas de là, d'accord?

J'ai encore des questions à lui poser.

« D'accord… »

Je bloque le son avec une cloche de verre, ramasse mon Nodachi et sort de la pièce. J'allais passer mes nerfs sur des marines.

***** _bon, pas besoin de vous dire que c'est un massacre, on connait tous les talents de notre chirurgien de la mort préféré. ^-^_**

**Law : Avoue que tu n'as juste pas voulu regarder la bataille.**

_**…Et alors? Je suis pas aussi sadique que tu le crois!**_

**Law : C'est ça, ouais…**

**_Bon, retournons à l'histoire avant que je me fasse massacrer T-T_ *****

La bataille finie, je laisse mon équipage s'occuper du nettoyage et je file à ma cabine. C'était déjà la nuit. J'espérai juste qu'elle ne soit pas allée se coucher. Quand je soulève la cloche de verre bloquant le son, c'est pour entendre sa voix devenu douce :

« Ne perdatis luces. Cantum sanctum nunc accipite. Oro, canto, vobis. Fiat lux. Spes, ne perdatis. Cantum lucum nunc accipite. Dono animam mea. Fiat lux. »

Il y avait une certaine mélancolie dans sa voix. Pourtant, me rappelant ce que je connaissais de cette langue, cette chanson parlait de lumière et d'espoir. On dirait que le son augmente, comme si le den den mushi se rapprochait d'elle. Il y a des larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. C'est vraiment pas normal. En fait, je suis étonné qu'elle n'ait pas raccroché. Elle est si seule que cela? Je prends le combiné dans ma main et je m'assoie sur le sofa de nouveau :

-Shikyo? Vous êtes toujours là?

Son regard semble s'égailler. Elle est heureuse de mon retour? Il se passe quelques instants avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« Oui, je n'ai pas bougé. »

Sa voie est plus claire que la dernière fois. C'est comme si elle n'avait pas le combiné en main la première fois.

-Désolé d'être parti. J'ai en quelque sorte une équipe à diriger et ils avaient besoin de mon aide.

« Une équipe? Ça doit être bien. »

À l'entendre, elle n'en a jamais eu.

-Ils sont un peu idiots, parfois, mais oui.

Ça l'amuse. Son rire à un je ne sais quoi de rassurant.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile, dans ce cas. »

Je souris franchement :

-Je vous le fait pas dire.

Bon allez, je lui demande.

-Était-ce vous qui chantiez, il y a un moment?

Elle rougit?

« Euh…eh bien…oui… »

-Vous rougissez?

Elle a l'air surprise, tout d'un coup.

« Comment vous savez? »

Ça, c'est pas normal.

- Les den den mushi reproduisent certains gestes de la personne de l'autre côté. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué?

Elle a l'air agacée, mais pas par ce que je dis. Ça ne tourne pas rond…pourquoi elle ne répond pas, d'ailleurs? Elle a l'air de se questionner.

-Shikyo?

« Euh, pour tout dire, je n'arrive pas vraiment à voir le den den mushi là où il est. »

Elle ne ment pas, mais ça ne fait pas de sens. Où serait-il placé pour qu'elle ne le voit pas? Peut-être qu'il est au-dessus de sa tête.

-Il est placé au-dessus de vous? Ça explique comment vous avez pu appeler seulement en le faisant tomber. Vous l'avez secoué en accrochant quelque chose.

« Ouais, en quelque sorte. »

Votre visage me dit que non. Minute…je me suis écarté du sujet.

-Dites-moi…pourquoi est-ce que votre voie semblait si triste alors que les paroles de cette chanson parlent d'espoirs?

Elle hésite encore. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

« La lumière m'a un peu abandonné depuis trois jours. Pour l'espoir, c'est peine perdu. »

Et merde, elle sonne comme une condamnée, là!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous pensiez de la sorte?

« Disons…que je suis certaine de mourir depuis les trois derniers jours. »

Certaine de mourir?

-Vous êtes malade?

« Si on veut… »

Ça suffit les réponses vagues!

-Soyez sérieuse. Je peux peut être vous aider.

Personne ne mourra d'une maladie sans que je ne sois certain que ce soit irréversible! Hey, est-ce qu'elle pleure là?

Holà! Mais vous pleurez?

Elle se force un sourire :

« Désolé, ce n'est rien, je…je ne m'attendais pas à entendre des paroles du genre. »

Très bien, je veux des réponses.

-Pourquoi? Les gens n'essaient pas de vous aider là où vous êtes?

Elle a l'air sombre de nouveau :

« Ils ne peuvent pas. Je ne sais même pas si ils le veulent, d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu y changer quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Mon sort a été décidé à l'unanimité pour ceux qui ont parlé. »

-À vous entendre, ils veulent votre mort.

Elle vient de fermer les yeux. J'ai raison? Ça ne fait pas de sens! Qu'est-ce qui se passe de son côté, au juste? Je peux pas rester là. Je veux des réponses, bordel!

-Où êtes-vous?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau :

« L'île la plus proche de Grand Line dans North Blue. »

Je viens de la passer!

-Ce n'est pas trop loin. Je pourrais venir vous aider.

Elle se met à rire. Ce n'est pas le même rire. Elle rit amèrement. Elle n'a pas l'air de croire ce que je lui dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Elle cesse de rire et sourit tristement :

« Désolé, c'est que des mots de ce genre me semblent tellement vides là où je suis rendu. Pas que je dise que vos mentiez, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider. »

Merci pour le coup de pelle sur mon ego. Minute, elle pense que je dis vrai?

-Et pourquoi?

Elle a encore ce sourire, mais elle semble plus sérieuse :

« Vous me semblez être un type bien. Ce serait mal de ma part de continuer à rester aussi vague et à vous laisser dans l'ignorance. »

Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

M'aurait-elle menti depuis le début? J'aurai dû m'en douter, mais elle semblait incapable de mentir. Elle a l'air de me fixer intensément :

« Voyez-vous, c'est vraiment l'ironie du sort qui m'a permis de vous rejoindre, comme s'il voulait que j'ai une once d'espoir avant que ma fin ne me frappe avec violence. Là où je suis, il est impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. C'est complètement noir et ils laissent les lumières éteintes en tout temps, sauf quand les soldats passent avec des lanternes. Enfin, aucun ne passe depuis que je suis là. Qu'un den den mushi se promène dans le coin, c'était vraiment un pur hasard. S'ils savaient que je l'ai avec moi, je crois que je mourrai plus vite. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, je vois l'indifférence à son sort qui apparait dans son regard et mon propre regard devient perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Une pièce dans le noir? Un den den mushi perdu? Des soldats qui passent avec des lanternes? Je commence à comprendre, mais j'espère me tromper :

-Des soldats? Attendez, vous êtes enfermée?

Son sourire redevient triste :

« Touché. »

Et moi qui la trouvais intéressante. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

Elle a l'air d'hésiter et d'être surprise.

« Vous voulez…savoir? »

Alors c'est ça qui l'étonne?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à poser des questions dans le vide.

Et encore moins qu'on me dise des informations sans détailler ou en tournant en rond. Elle a l'air légèrement résignée :

« Bon, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai parlé de mon pouvoir, non? Disons que ça ne faisait pas que le bonheur. Ceux qui oubliaient allaient bien. Par contre, ceux qui aimaient faire souffrir les gens avec les souvenirs n'ont pas appréciés de se faire retirer leurs proies. J'ai été piégé par ces gens qui m'ont mis sur le dos tous les crimes que les gens avaient oubliés et qu'ils avaient commis. N'ayant que ces gens pour témoigner et que personne n'était autorisé à me défendre puisqu'ils connaissaient mon pouvoir sur la mémoire, j'ai été reconnu coupable. Pour tous. Quand j'ai fait tomber le den den mushi par accident, je venais de me faire donner ma sentence. Ce serait au coucher du soleil le lendemain par les lames que j'ai forgé. »

Alors c'est ça? Elle n'aurait pas dû se mêler de tout ça, je dois l'avouer, mais elle ne le méritait pas. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

-Où êtes-vous exactement?

Ce serait une bonne occasion pour énerver les marines. Une condamnée qui échappe à la mort. C'était pas rien. C'est juste pour énerver les marines, tenez-vous le pour dit!

« Un village côtier nommé Itami. »

Tiens donc, c'est juste un peu plus loin du village où on a accosté avant de partir.

-Itami…je connais…attendez un instant, je reviens.

Je bloque le son avec la cloche de verre de nouveau et je sors de ma cabine pour me rendre dans la salle des machines. On allait changer de cap. Le One Piece n'allait pas disparaitre avec la Grande line juste pour un léger détour.

*****_C'est ça ouais, juste pour agacer les marines._**

**Law : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.**

**_Il fait peur là T-T_ *****

Quand je reviens et soulève la cloche de verre de nouveau, elle semble se parler tout seule :

« Ça dépend où ils vont frapper, je suppose. Le Roi des pirates est mort sans douleur quand ils l'ont exécuté. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression puisqu'il souriait. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de rictus ou un quelconque signe de sursaut sur la photo que j'avais vu, pourtant. »

Je m'assoie sur le sofa :

-Ça vous effraie?

Je l'entends soupirer :

« Oui et non, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que ce soit doux et simple, mais les lames qu'ils vont utiliser sont faite pour pénétrer la chair comme du beurre. »

-Vous semblez confiante, à ce sujet.

Elle sourit légèrement :

« C'est moi qui les ait forgées, après tout. J'ai pris soin à ce que ce ne soit des armes qui permettent une mort la moins douloureuse possible si on frappe au bon endroit. »

-Au bon endroit…

Alors, en plus de la faculté de forger la mémoire, elle forge des armes. Elle hésite seulement en ce qui concerne les facultés de viser de ceux qui vont faire l'exécution. Elle a l'air résigné à mourir. Mais pourquoi elle abandonne comme ça? C'est énervant! Le den den mushi frissonne :

« On dirait bien que le temps est passé plus rapidement que je l'ai cru. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de voir? Elle a entendu quelque chose? Elle commence à me faire flipper avec la monotonie de sa voie! Elle ne s'inquiète pas un peu?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Son sourire devient froid, sans émotion. Ça y est, elle a perdu toute volonté.

« Ils descendent vers le cachot. Il y a une vingtaine de marche à prendre, puis un long couloir de pierre froide et une porte dont il faut déverrouiller la serrure. Quand la porte sera ouverte, ils suivront le chemin vers la cellule et l'ouvriront pour me faire avancer sur le chemin qu'ils viennent de prendre dans le sens inverse. C'est un chemin banal pour eux, mais cela devient une marche douloureuse pour ceux qui savent ce qui les attend dès qu'ils seront à l'air libre : une plateforme, une foule et deux soldats tenant les armes, attendant le signal qui mettrait fin à la vie du condamné. »

Non, son manque d'émotion montre qu'elle a peur. Elle connait beaucoup trop bien le chemin pour que ça la laisse indifférente. Je dois trouver quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas abandonner!

-Il reste encore du temps. Le soleil n'a pas teinté le ciel.

Elle a l'air de regretter.

« Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû appeler ce petit den den mushi. Je ne voulais pas que ma mort affecte quelqu'un. Avec tous les efforts que vous déployez, je me sens mal de vous donner cela sur la conscience. »

Non, ne dites pas ça!

-Arrêtez ça. Vous ne mourrez pas. J'arriverai.

Son sourire devient ironique :

« Si vous le dites. J'espère juste que vous ne verrez pas une scène macabre à votre arrivée. Enfin, ça ne devrait pas être vraiment grave puisque la mort vous est assez familière. N'est-ce pas, Trafalgar? »

J'essaie de sourire sur l'accent qu'elle a mis sur mon nom. Pas moyen.

-Je pensais que vous ne feriez jamais le lien.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? En fait, c'était presque trop tard. »

J'entends une lourde porte de fer s'ouvrir et son sourire montre clairement sa peur et sa peine :

« Au revoir, Trafalgar Law. »

Le den den mushi se ferme. Je serre le combiné, rageur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?! Elle ne pense tout de même pas que je vais la laisser crever comme ça?!

Je raccroche le combiné, manquant faire tomber le den den mushi au sol du même mouvement. Attrapant mon Nodachi, mon fidèle chapeau sur la tête, je sors de ma cabine en trombe, laissant carrément la porte ouverte. J'arrive face à face avec Shachi qui se tasse de mon chemin juste avant que je le percute.

-Capitaine, nous allons bientôt faire surface.

Bien! Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir! J'allais empêcher l'exécution! Elle allait bien voir que, quand je dis que je vais faire quelque chose, je le fais!

*****_Trop mignon ^-^_**

**Law : De quoi?**

**_J'aime pas ce regard… « I will survive » T-T_*****

Je saute en bas du sous-marin dès que l'on fait surface. L'équipage me regarde d'une drôle de manière, mais je m'en fou. Bepo reste près de moi :

-Capitaine, le ciel commence à changer.

Merde! Je devais trouver l'échafaud! Il y a des gens qui paniquent dû à notre arrivée et qui courent dans tous les sens. J'attrape un petit vieux au passage et je le soulève du sol :

-Dit moi où est l'exécution!

Il a l'air perdu :

-L'exécution? C'est…c'est au bout du village! Vous…vous êtes venu sauver la petite?

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, là? Il semble heureux, tout d'un coup, mais pas pour longtemps. Il a vu le ciel et il panique pour une autre raison :

-L'exécution a déjà commencé! Il faut vous dépêcher!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ce vieux?! Et merde! J'ai pas le temps! Je le laisse tomber et je coure. Je devais arriver. J'allais pas la laisser crever! Elle a clairement repris de l'espoir, je peux pas la laisser tomber! Manquait plus que ça, v'là les marines qui se pointent! Ils m'énervent! Shachi et Penguin les attaquent avec les autres sans attendre mes ordres. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je peux entendre la foule crier d'ici :

-Libérez-la!

-Laissez-la partir!

Ces gens sont vraiment dérangés! Ils ne vont pas l'aider à l'audience, mais ils crient pour qu'elle soit épargnée? Je peux la voir, maintenant. Elle est à genou sur la plateforme, son regard chocolat tourné vers la foule. Des pantalons noirs, une ceinture à la boucle d'argent, une camisole et un foulard vert, un manteau noir aux boutons d'argent…Ça lui allait assez bien. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés flottaient au vent, comme pour la rassurer alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Pas besoin de ça! J'allai la sortir de là!

-Room…

La bulle se forme jusqu'à la plateforme et je place mes mains devant moi, continuant de courir. S'il n'y a pas d'arme pour l'exécution, il n'y a pas d'exécution!

-Scan!

Je scan les armes et fait un mouvement derrière moi. Les deux lames se retrouvent à côté de moi. La foule s'exclame par surprise. Pas elle. Elle lève les yeux et m'aperçoit. Je souris :

-Je te l'avais dit, non? Je suis arrivé.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Ta-dah! Alors? Alors? C'est pas mignon, ça ? ^-^**_

**Law : Il était temps! Un autre de tes intervalles et l'histoire s'arrêtait là.**

_**D'accord, d'accord, je m'excuse T-T S'il-te-plait, pas le Nodachi!**_

_**Bon, des Reviews? Ça vous plait? Prochain chapitre, on retourne au point de vue de Shikyo. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^-^**_

_**Ciao!**_


	5. Une bataille pour la vie

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé si je n'ai pas posté plus tôt, je suis allé prendre l'air un peu. Bon, je vais vous faire à tous des excuses. Ça fait deux personnes qui me disent que Law est OOC et, pour être franche, je n'y avais pas porté attention. Je vais essayer de faire mieux cette fois.**_

_**Kyona-sama, salhia, J'espère que vous aimerez encore ^-^**_

_**Je dois avouer que j'ai eu plus de faciliter à le jouer quand on voyait ce qu'il faisait et savait ce qu'il pensait**_

**Law : Preuve que tu m'espionne, sale voyeuse.**

_**Je crois avoir été assez découpée en une soirée, non? Si je n'avais pas été dehors dans la journée, j'aurai encore l'impression d'être en différentes parties un peu partout. J'ai rien d'intéressant à étudier, pourtant T-T**_

_**Law me lance l'un de ses sourires. Je crois que je ferais mieux de continuer à écrire.**_

_**Merci pour votre soutient! On passe à un moment un peu plus intéressant! Est-ce que Shikyo va vraiment échapper à l'exécution? Quel sera le prochain mouvement de Law? Je m'y mets! De retour sur le point de vue de Shikyo!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 5- Madder sky**

Alors que je m'attendais à sentir les lames s'abattre sur moi, je senti un vent étrange passer derrière moi. Les lames ne vinrent pas. À la place, j'entendis la foule s'exclamer de surprise. Je lève la tête, mes yeux grands ouverts, et regarde derrière la foule. Il venait de s'arrêter de courir, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage. Juste là derrière la foule, venant juste de retirer Tsuki et Nishibi des mains des marines pour les faire apparaitre derrière lui, se tenait Trafalgar Law. Les jeans tachetées, les bottes, le chandail jaune et noir à capuchon qui arborait son Jolly Roger et son fidèle chapeau sur sa tête… Il n'y avait aucune doute, surtout en voyant le Nodachi dans sa main. Je croisais son regard gris normalement froid envers les gens. Il n'en était rien. Il émanait une telle aura de victoire. Son regard semblait me défier de lui dire qu'il avait tort. J'entendis sa voie, même à travers les cris de la foule :

-Je te l'avais dit, non? Je suis arrivé.

J'ai tremblé. Il était là…Ce n'était pas une voie répercutant à travers un den den mushi. Il se tenait là, bien qu'un peu loin…Il était venu… Les deux marines qui m'encadraient sortent leurs propres épées :

-Le chirurgien de la mort?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

-Attrapez-le! Ne le laissez pas s'approcher de la plateforme d'exécution!

L'un des marines qui m'avaient accompagnée dans le couloir de la mort m'attrape par le menton et me soulève le visage, me fixant rageusement :

-Tu as pris contact avec un pirate dans ta cellule?! Comment as-tu fait?! Quelle relation as-tu avec Trafalgar Law! Parle!

Je le fixe avec froideur :

-Je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous avez déjà décidé que je mourrai au tribunal, peu importe ce qui se passerait. Je n'ai rien à vous rendre, marine.

Il sort son arme et la met sur ma gorge :

-Parle ou tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je souris, le défiant du regard :

-Vraiment? Les marines iraient jusque-là pour perturber une âme qu'ils jugent inadéquate?

Le marine change l'angle de son arme, la soulevant. Il était prêt à frapper pour me transpercer la gorge :

-Sale petite…

-ATATATATAK!

Un ours polaire sort de je ne sais où et donne de multiples coups de pieds au marine, qui vole au loin sous les multiples attaques. J'ouvre de grands yeux quand il se tient fièrement devant moi dans son habit orange pétant et se tourne vers les autres marines, prêt à attaquer :

-ATCHÔ!

Les marines reculent, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

-Un ours?! Mais d'où il sort?!

Je souris sous mon masque :

-Bepo…

Il baisse la tête vers moi :

-Vous êtes Shikyo? Le capitaine a dit que je devais vous amener avec moi!

Mes yeux s'ouvrent par surprise. M'amener avec lui? Il donne un coup de pied sur les chaines me retenant à la plateforme et elles se brisent. J'étais toujours enchainée de la tête aux pieds, mais rien ne me retenait droite. N'étant pas vraiment solide, même su mes genoux, je vacille légèrement. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Voyant que j'allais leur échapper, les marines sortent de leur torpeur :

-Ne le laissez pas partir avec la condamnée!

Ils foncent vers Bepo. Trouvant une parcelle d'énergie que la pierre marine n'arrivait pas à me retirer, je me laisse tomber sur le côté droit et, m'étirant, je balais l'air de ma jambe gauche. (Avant de dire que ça ne se peut pas, je dois vous dire que j'ai essayé le mouvement. Ça fait mal sur un plancher de bois, mais ça marche). Je fis trébuche les deux marines qui approchaient derrière moi et sur la gauche. Ils allaient peut être avoir mal, mais je ne regretterai pas. Bepo s'était occupé de celui sur la droite. Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi :

-Le capitaine a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de questions à vous poser.

Je me redresse un peu difficilement. Mes bras étant derrière moi et commençant vraiment à voir ma vision se troubler, je ne pensais pas avoir la force de tenir bien longtemps. Je sourie vaguement :

-Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Ma respiration était saccadée, maintenant. Bien plus que durant ma conversation avec Law. Bepo me prend alors par la taille et me soulève du sol, me posant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. D'autres marines arrivent et nous encerclent avant que Bepo ne fasse un seul pas, braquant des fusils sur nous :

-Posez la condamnée au sol! C'est une grave entrave à la justice d'interrompre une exécution de la sorte!

Bepo baisse la tête, déprimé :

-Désolé…

Je rie doucement près de son oreille :

-Ne les écoute pas. Tu suis les ordres de ton capitaine, après tout.

Il reprend de la vigueur :

-C'est vrai!

Les marines mettent en joue :

-C'est votre dernière chance! Posez la condamnée au sol ou nous ouvrons le feu!

Ils n'eurent nullement l'opportunité de mettre leur menace à l'action. D'autres personnes en habits orange vif les attaquent, ne leur laissant aucune chance. J'ai l'impression de reconnaitre quelque chose…Ce chapeau bleu avec une palette rose…Ma vue s'embrouille quand j'essaie de mieux voir. Pas le temps… Il fallait partir avant que les choses ne se gâtent, cependant…

-La petite Shikyo se fait enlever!

Quoi? Je tente de lever les yeux et aperçoit des villageois qui se dirigeaient dans cette direction. Non, ils n'allaient tout de même pas…?! Law apparait dans mon champ de vision, me tournant le dos. Je l'entends soupirer d'agacement :

-Quels idiots…

Son Nodachi était à découvert, bien en vue sur son épaule, et il tenait Tsuki et Nishibi de son autre main. Trafalgar se tourne vers moi et souris en remarquant mon regard posé sur les lames :

-Tu tiens toujours, il semblerait.

Il se tourne vers la plateforme et retire le Nodachi de son épaule :

-Écarte-toi de là, Bepo.

Bepo descend de la plateforme. Au moment où il est descendu, Trafalgar coupe l'air devant lui et la plateforme se découpe en plusieurs morceaux. D'un mouvement de doigt, les morceaux se soulèvent et se plantent dans le sol, formant une barrière devant les villageois. Apparemment satisfait, Trafalgar contourne Bepo et j'entends sa voie de l'autre côté :

-On part. C'est trop ennuyant pour que ça vaille la peine de rester.

-Oui, Capitaine!

Je sen Bepo marcher et je vois le bout des lames de Tsuki et Nishibi près de mon champ de vision. Ma vision se trouble de nouveau et je bloque juste à temps un gémissement. J'avais du mal à rester éveillée. Je me sentais sombrer…Le mouvement régulier des pas de Bepo, le doux tic-tac de la montre à gousset de ma mère qui se trouvait sous mes vêtements…Tout cela ne m'aidait pas…Je…je sombre…

*****_Bon, puisque Shikyo est épuisée, on va changer de côté pour un moment. Elle mérite du repos après tout ce qui s'est passé._**

**Law : Elle vient de sombrer?!**

_**Bin oui, quoi! T'a pas remarqué que les chaines qui la retiennent sont en pierre marine?! Elle est crevée! Pardon si ça sonnait comme un mauvais jeu de mots. Allez, Trafalgar-sama, c'est à votre tour ^-^**_

**Law : Bon…si ya pas d'autre option…*****

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Shikyo, voulant voir vite fait si elle était blessée, mais je compris bien vite qu'elle avait perdu conscience. Sa tête ballotait au rythme des pas de Bepo sur l'épaule de mon second, ses cheveux flottant avec douceur. Ils ont l'air doux au touché…Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi, bordel?! Maintenant que je la voie de plus près, je peux voir qu'elle a couvert ses mains avec des gants en cuir. Elle ne pouvait pas être en contact avec quelqu'un de cette façon. Je regarde les chaines qui commençaient à m'agacer avec leur tintement régulier :

-Bepo. Pose-la sur le ventre au sol.

Bepo la dépose doucement et je mets au sol les deux armes que je tenais en main, les armes qu'elle avait forgées, d'après ses dires. Je soulève ma main libre :

-Room…

La zone créée, je tranche les chaines qui la retiennent. Il ne restait que le masque. Je la retourne sur le dos et je tranche le masque, qui tombe de chaque côté de son visage fin, révélant un petit nez retroussé et de minces lèvres légèrement rosées. Mais pourquoi je les regarde?! Je range mon Nodachi et ramasse les deux armes.

-Ramasse la, Bepo.

Je recommence à marcher. On arrivait au sous-marin. Les villageois qui se trouvaient là à notre arrivée nous regardent avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte. Ils sont agaçants. Néanmoins, ils ne me dérangent pas. J'avais fait ce que je voulais. J'en avais rien à cirer de leur attitude. En regardant mes hommes, je remarque que Shachi semble fixer la fille de manière songeuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête? Alors qu'on embarque dans le sous-marin, je fais signe à Bepo de me passer la fille. Il s'exécute et je me dirige vers la salle d'opération. Elle n'allait pas apprécier, mais j'allais l'examiner pour voir si elle était blessée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Sauvée! *reçoit une claque derrière la tête***_

**Law : Ta gueule! J'essaie de travailler!**

_**Ne te rince pas trop l'œil. C'est pas bien de profiter des gens qui dorment.**_

**Law : Mais tu divagues! Va donc parler ailleurs!**

_**Trafalgar se fâche! *s'éloigne pour ne plus le déranger* Alors? Contents? Pas trop déçus? Des reviews, peut être? Désolé de couper court, mais je me sens un peu bizarre ce soir (oui, c'est la nuit en fait de mon côté) alors je vais aller me coucher sur tout cela…pourquoi il me fixe là…oh ho, il se rapproche!**_

**Law : Tu te sens pas bien?**

_**Euh…eh bien…c'est-à-dire…**_

**Law : Pourquoi t'es encore debout si tu va pas bien?! Va te reposer!**

_**Pardon, Trafalgar-sama! T-T Bonne nuit tout le monde et à la prochaine!**_


	6. Enfin face à face

Bonjour tout le monde! Je me suis bien reposé et je suis prête à continuer à écrire! *Sens une main sur son front*

Law : La fièvre est partie, mais tu devrais quand même te reposer.

Mais euh! Je dois écrire! Tiens, je vais rester au lit, mais avec mon ordinateur sur mes genoux ^^

Law : C'est pas ce que j'appelle se reposer.

Bon, un chapitre et je me repose, promis. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de me reposer, je vais faire un Grandeur Nature, ce soir ^^

Law : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi?!

T-T d'accord, je vais m'étendre *s'assit avec son portable*

(Kyona-sama) *chuchote pour que Law n'entende pas* Bah, c'est Law, faut pas espérer qu'il l'avoue si il y a quelque chose XD

(Akemi-sempai) Je sens que ça va prendre beaucoup de contrôle de leur part. D'abord pour l'équipage, il y a une fille à bord XD Pour Law, enfin, je crois que c'est assez évident. Va falloir qu'il soit prudent pour ne pas que Shikyo n'arrive à le comprendre ;) Pour Shikyo, faire attention de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs par accident. Tomber sur Law sans ses gants, ce serait un bon exemple d'accident ^-^

Law : Non seulement tu te reposes pas, mais en plus tu manigance?

T-T Pas le portable! Je dois écrire avec! Ouf! « Safe »! Bon

(Lena18) Contente de voir que ça te plait ^-^

Au fait! Si vous voulez demander certaines choses que vous voulez que je développe dans l'histoire, des questions que j'aurai pas encore répondues par exemple, n'hésitez pas, hein? Je suis ouverte!

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 6- Aqua

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je les ai refermés rapidement. Il y avait une lumière vive au-dessus de moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de lumière. En voir une braquée dans mon visage était…troublant. Je fini par m'habituer à la lumière, qui me semble être blanche, et j'arrive à regarder autour de moi. Cet endroit…une salle d'opération? Je crois bien…que je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs…mais…ça voudrait dire que…Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche et j'aperçois Trafalgar assit sur une chaise à roulettes et une chemise de docteur sur le dos. Il griffonnait sur un plateau de notes, repliant des pages par-dessus. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien noter…Tiens, on dirait mes vêtements sur ce comptoir…je regarde un peu vers moi pour voir que je portais une chemise d'hôpital et mes gants. Je pense que je suis devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Law regarde par-dessus les notes et sourit en voyant la nouvelle couleur de mon visage :

-Tiens, vous vous réveillez enfin.

Enfin? Combien de temps est-ce que j'étais restée dans les vapes?! Il se rapproche avec sa chaise et me regarde, son menton bien accoté sur ses mains :

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

Je réfléchis à la question. Comment je me sentais…il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux dire. Je me sentais vivante. J'avais encore un pouls, je voyais le monde…je vivais…Bon, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il veut entendre…Bon, des sensations…De légères douleurs aux poignets et aux chevilles, mais c'est normal…Je tourne mon regard vers lui :

-Je vais bien…je crois…

Il hausse un sourcil :

-Vous croyez?

Je ris légèrement. Ça faisait du bien de rire maintenant que j'en avais véritablement le droit :

-Je suis vivante…alors je crois bien que je me sens bien.

Son visage devient amusé :

-Je vois.

Il se lève de sa chaise et se concentre sur ses notes :

-Vous n'avez aucune blessure apparente à part les marques que les chaines ont laissées autour de vos poignets et chevilles et une légère bosse derrière la tête. Vous êtes tombée d'épuisement.

Je m'assois avec prudence, voulant vérifier que je tenais le coup sans problème, et je soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout semblait bien aller :

-Tant mieux…

N'ayant pas eu l'opportunité de le faire depuis, je lève une main et la passe derrière ma tête là où j'avais été frappée. J'ai pu sentir la petite bosse et, passant un doigt dessus, je fis une grimace. Comment ça pouvait encore faire mal? Bon, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, ayant d'autres choses à m'inquiéter depuis, mais ça me semblait étrange. Abaissant ma main, je jette un coup d'œil à Trafalgar pour voir si je pouvais me lever. Il lève les yeux de ses notes à nouveau, amusé :

-Vous êtes la seule à savoir si vous vous êtes assez reposée. Mais je vous préviens,

Son regard devient assez sérieux, presque inquiétant :

-Vous ne pourrez pas me le cacher si ce n'est pas le cas quand vous tenterez de vous lever.

Enregistrant la mise en garde, ne voulant pas pousser ma chance trop loin, je passe mes jambes sur le côté, prenant bien soin de les garder fermées, et descend doucement de la table où j'étais étendue un moment plus tôt. J'arrive à me mettre sur pied, mais je crois que c'était encore un peu tôt. Je garde mes mains sur la table, mon visage montrant ma déception alors que je fixe mes jambes.

-Si vous vouliez me mentir, c'est perdu d'avance avec un tel regard.

Je lève les yeux vers lui :

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous mentir. Je vous l'ai dit que je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de mentir. De plus…

Je regarde les marques autour de mes poignets. On pouvait voir très clairement que c'était des chaines et non des bracelets qui me retenaient autrefois. Mon sourire devint doux :

-Après ce qui s'est passé, ce serait bien ingrat de ma part de vous mentir. Ce qui me fait penser, que je ne vous aie pas remercié…

Je lève les yeux vers lui, reconnaissante :

-Vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort que je croyais certaine. Vous auriez pu m'ignorer complètement et continuer votre route, mais, si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez fait demi-tour pour arrêter l'exécution. Je vous dois la vie, Trafalgar Law…Je vous remercie…

Trafalgar se détourne de moi :

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous sembliez en savoir beaucoup trop et j'avais des questions à vous poser. Si je vous avais laissé mourir, j'aurai perdu une bonne source d'information.

Il disait ça, mais…étrangement…ça ne me faisait rien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement honnête. Serait-ce parce que…?

-Vous aurais-je insulté en disant que vous ne pouviez pas m'aider?

Il fige sur place alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Je regarde vers le sol de nouveau :

-Oh…je vois…je suis désolée, je…

J'entends un bruit de pas et il apparait soudainement devant moi. Il me prend par le menton d'une main et me fait lever le regard vers lui. Il a un sourire…sadique :

-Ne pensez pas que de simples excuses changeront quoi que ce soit. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous me devez la vie. Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie?

Je ne suis pas certaine pourquoi, mais le rouge m'ait monté aux joues. J'étais hypnotisée par son regard. Son sourire s'élargit :

-Je m'attends à ce que vous m'écoutiez au doigt et à l'œil et que vous répondiez à mes questions.

Je tremble légèrement sous sa poigne. D'ailleurs, je le trouvais un peu trop près alors que, comme je pouvais très bien le sentir maintenant, je ne portais rien sous cette chemise d'hôpital. Je me recule légèrement, devenant beaucoup plus rouge. Apparemment, le rouge qui me monte aux joues, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il a l'air intrigué. Non, l'a ses yeux montrent tout autre chose. Il lève son autre main vers mon front, son visage soudainement sérieux :

-Vous êtes brulante.

Ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Me prenant par les épaules, il me force à me rassoir. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas poussé sur la table. Là, je crois que j'aurai craqué. Il se dirige vers le comptoir et reviens avec un thermomètre qu'il me met dans la bouche. Je ne proteste pas. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Je n'ose pas le regarder, cependant. J'avais…honte…Quand il regarde le thermomètre de nouveau, son expression reste sérieuse :

-Pas de fièvre…

Je dois faire quelque chose ou je vais rester rouge comme une pivoine.

-Pardon, mais…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Pourrais-je…remettre mes vêtements, au moins?

Il prend le thermomètre et se détourne :

-Ne bougez pas.

-Euh…d'accord…

Il se dirige vers le comptoir de nouveau et prend mes vêtements qui avaient été pliés et, maintenant que je le vois revenir avec, lavés. Il n'y avait plus aucune goutte de sang. Il me tend mes vêtements et je les prends, prenant soin de ne pas trop me pencher ou de tomber. Je lève légèrement les yeux, espérant qu'il se détourne, au moins. Il reste là, les bras croisés. Je détourne un peu la tête :

-Hum…si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Un sourire moqueur apparait sur ses lèvre :

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Il ne pense vraiment pas rester là comme ça, non? C'est moi qui finit par se placer de l'autre côté de la table, lui tournant le dos, pour enfiler mes vêtements. Je sais qu'il a dû voir quelque chose puisque je suis nue sous cette chemise, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas, moi! Je crois que je l'ai entendu rire légèrement derrière moi. Non, peut être que j'ai imaginé cela. Alors que je dépose mon manteau à côté de moi, ce n'est pas confortable de s'étendre sur une table avec un manteau sur le dos, je remarque que quelque chose manque à l'appel. J'ouvre de grands yeux et me tourne vivement vers Trafalgar, mais j'arrive étrangement à tomber vers l'avant sur la table. Je me redresse, maudissant intérieurement ma présente faiblesse, et je le regarde :

-Où est…?

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Une chaine…puis la montre de ma mère :

-Juste ici.

Je soupir de soulagement. J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu. Je le regarde, hésitante. J'ai bien fait de ne pas essayer de la reprendre, semble-t'il. Il la garde en main :

-Avant de vous la rendre, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

Je me replace sur la table, m'installant en indien pour être plus à l'aise, et prend un air calme :

-Des questions…et qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander?

Il lève un sourcil, comme si ma coopération n'était pas normale. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder la montre de ma mère, j'avais déjà décidé de répondre. Peut-être pas à toutes les questions, mais je répondrais du mieux que je pouvais à ceux que je répondrais. Il s'installe sur la chaise de nouveau, come déçu que je n'aie pas résisté :

-Où avez-vous eux les informations sur moi?

-Lesquelles?

-Vous savez très bien lesquelles.

-Oh…ceux-là…alors j'avais raison?

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

Son regard m'avait déjà prévenu, mais j'hoche tout de même la tête.

-J'ai supposé ces informations en voyant certains souvenirs.

-Des souvenirs? À qui avez-vous retiré ces souvenirs pour qu'ils vous montrent des choses sur moi?

-Minute, retirer c'est un peu fort! Je ne voulais pas les voir ces souvenirs, au départ. C'était un accident!

-Répondez à la question.

Je soupir :

-Très bien, je les ai vus de l'un de vos hommes la journée même où j'ai été attaquée.

Il fronce les sourcils :

-L'un de mes hommes? Vous êtes certaine que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre?

-À moins que ce soit la mode de porter des habits orange vif avec votre Jolly Roger brodé dessus, j'en suis certaine.

-Qui était-ce?

Je ferme les yeux, me remémorant mon souvenir :

-Je ne pourrais pas vous dire son nom puisque je ne le connais pas. Par contre…

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde avec sérieux :

-Je pourrais vous le montrer.

Il ne répond pas. Il a l'air de réfléchir. Après tout, c'est normal. Il devait penser que je voulais lui soutirer des souvenirs. Cependant, pour montrer des souvenirs, je n'ai pas besoin de le toucher avec mes mains. Ça peut être le contraire.

-Je ne montre pas les souvenirs de la même manière. Si vous mettez vos mains sur mes tempes, je pourrais vous montrer ce que j'ai vu et vos souvenirs seront en sécurité.

Il n'avait sûrement pas laissé mes gants sur mes mains par oublie. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses souvenirs. Il me fixe intensément :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je vous fais confiance?

-Vous verrez ce qui s'est passé à travers mes yeux, incluant les souvenirs de votre homme puisque je les ai vus. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas bouger ni parler tant que le souvenir ne sera pas terminé ou que je l'arrête moi-même.

Il finit par se rapprocher :

-Montrez-moi.

J'hoche la tête et je retire mes gants. Je devais avoir accès à mes propres souvenirs sans rater un seul détail. Pour ça, j'avais besoin d'aller chercher ce souvenir avec mes facultés. Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Je voulais être certaine de ne pas le louper. Je mets mes mains à plat sur la table d'opération et le regarde. Il comprend et met ses mains sur mes tempes. Je ferme mes mains ensemble et je ferme les yeux.

***Et voici le moment attendu! Je vais dicter un peu comme un narrateur et non comme un point de vue cette fois puisque je raconte les impressions de Shikyo en même temps que Law observe ce qui se passe. Tant que le texte sera en italique, vous vous trouverez dans le souvenir.***

Shikyo marche dans les rues. Il y a beaucoup de monde, mais ils font attention pour ne pas être trop près d'elle. Les gens semblent plus tendus que d'habitude. Elle se retourne, regardant le soleil qui se couchait à l'Horizon. Elle ne devait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous avec cette pauvre dame. Alors qu'elle se retourne, elle fonce droit sur un homme portant un habit orange vif. Ses mains tombent en contact avec les mains de l'homme qui voulait l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe vers l'arrière. Elle ne portait pas ses gants. Sa vision change subitement pour lui montrer un premier souvenir. C'est une grande pièce avec une énorme bibliothèque sur le côté droit du souvenir. Il y a un bureau de travail et une chaise roulante. Assit sur cette chaise, il y a un homme qu'elle reconnait pour l'avoir vu sur un avis de recherche. Trafalgar Law. Il était entrain de lire quelque chose…Maintenant qu'elle voyait la couverture, elle pouvait lire le titre d'un roman. Se concentrant sur la bibliothèque, elle peut voir qu'il y a autant de livres de médecine que de romans. Le souvenir disparait pour laisser la place à un autre. Trafalgar se tiens debout en raccrochant le combiné d'un den den mushi rose avec des lunettes de soleil. Un étrange sourire apparait sur ses lèvres :

-Il ne rira plus quand je le ferai tomber de son trône de Shichibukai. Il ne pourra plus me diriger comme il le veut.

Le souvenir change de nouveau pour montrer Trafalgar dans un bar. Bepo est assis à sa droite.

-Tu vois ça, Bepo?

-Oui, Capitaine.

Trafalgar sourit, amusé :

-Ces idiots vont tous avoir la gueule de bois demain matin.

Nouveau souvenir. C'est un combat contre des marines. Tous les hommes de l'équipage des Pirates of Heart se battent au corps à corps, sans armes. La seule épée que l'on peut remarquer qui n'appartenait pas aux marines, c'est le Nodachi que Law tiens fermement, découpant les marines à sa guise. On peut entendre une voie, sûrement la voie de l'homme à qui appartenaient les souvenirs :

-Sacré capitaine. Même avec un si grand nombre d'ennemi, son plan fonctionne à merveille. Dire qu'on pensait que le capitaine de ces marines était puissant.

On peut voir Bepo qui se bat un peu plus loin. Ses mouvements sont précis et mortels pour les marines qui le sous-estiment. Changement de scène. Une salle d'opération apparait. Trafalgar est entrain de regarder des notes, bien accoté contre le comptoir. Les souvenirs s'arrêtent là, ramenant Shikyo à la vision présente. Elle entend la voie qu'elle a entendue dans les souvenirs :

-Hey? Vous m'entendez?

Elle lève la tête et aperçoit un chapeau bleu à la palette rose et une paire de lunette soleil. Les cheveux bruns de l'homme dépassant de son chapeau. Shikyo hoche la tête et retire ses mains avant de voir d'autres souvenirs qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir :

-Oui…désolé…

Elle s'en va vivement.

J'ouvre mes mains, mettant fin au souvenir et j'aperçois le regard perplexe de Trafalgar, pas habitué de changer de vision de la sorte. Je remets mes gants rapidement et, sans vraiment y penser, je prends doucement ses mains dans les miennes pour les abaisser :

-Vous m'entendez?

Comme s'il sortait de ses pensées, Trafalgar remarque que je lui tiens les mains et les retire vivement. Je souris doucement :

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je ne montre pas souvent mes propres souvenirs alors j'avais peur que vous ne restiez accroché.

Il me regarde :

-Rester accroché?

Il avait l'air légèrement bouleversé. J'hoche la tête :

-La dernière fois, la personne avait continué à regarder le fil de mes souvenirs. Il a fallu que quelqu'un me verse de l'eau marine sur la tête pour que le contact cesse. Enfin, Je venais à peine de développer mon pouvoir, alors j'avais beaucoup moins de contrôle.

Il a l'air un peu inquiet. Je souris de manière rassurante :

-Ne vous en fait pas. Tout redevient normal après quelques secondes. Vous devriez déjà le sentir.

Il a l'air d'être redevenu sérieux. Il se recule sur sa chaise, pensif. Il se lève soudainement et me fixe :

-Vous, vous restez là.

Il sort de la salle d'opération sans ajouter un mot. Je crois que j'ai peut-être mis cet homme dans de sérieux ennuis.

Voilà, j'ai terminé! *se fait retirer son ordi*

Law : Alors repose-toi. Je m'en occupe.

Mais…

Law : tu préfères la manière forte? J'avoue que ce serait amusant.

Aaah! Non!

Law : Bon, elle se repose finalement. J'espère que ça en valait la peine pour qu'elle s'empêche de se reposer. Elle va sûrement espérer des reviews. Bon, puisqu'elle ne peut pas le faire en ce moment, je vous dis à la prochaine.


	7. Soyons un peu curieux

_**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai eu bien le temps de me reposer et de réfléchir à certaines choses. Vos reviews me sont utiles. Je peux apporter des corrections à ma manière d'écrire et faire mieux que la dernière fois. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient.**_

_**(HikariOnePiece) ah bin merde, c'est vrai XD Bon, rendu là c un peu long à tout changer…disons que je vais ajuster à partir d'ici pour les habits, d'accord? Merci pour la remarque ^-^**_

_**(Kyona-Sama) Ouin, faut juste pas l'énerver XD Pour Shikyo, disons qu'elle n'est pas agressive de nature. En fait, elle a pas l'impression que ce soit une mauvaise personne, même s'il dit qu'il s'en fou pas mal. C'est peut-être pas logique, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle le voit. Elle ne l'écoutera pas toujours au doigt et à l'œil cependant, même si ce n'est pas volontaire XD Du Zelda? Huhum…c'est de la bonne musique, mais c'est souvent des noms de places alors je ne pourrais pas les marquer comme chapitre. Mais c'est une bonne idée ^-^**_

_**(Salhia) Sérieux? Ouf! J'ai réussi! J'écris pas mal au fur et à mesure que ça me vient, alors je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire subir. Mouahaha.**_

**Shikyo : Essaie de ne pas être trop méchante, tu veux?**

_**Holà! Méchante? Il ne s'est rien passé! Tu es vivante et sans aucune blessure! T'imagine un peu si j'avais décidé que tu serais blessée? Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus gênant, crois-moi! Ou pire, si il était arrivé trop tard? Là…en fait, je crois que j'aurai pas pu…même pour moi, c'est trop méchant…**_

_**(Mangy) Eh bien, je viens d'apprendre un nouveau terme de Fanfiction. 0-0 Bon, va falloir que je travaille là-dessus. Faut dire qu'elle était juste assise à attendre la mort, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment montrer beaucoup de choses sur elle.**_

_**Bon, trêve de bavardage, je continue le récit. Bonne Lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 7- New days (the last story,_ c'est le titre du jeu d'où vient la musique qui m'inspire pour ce chapitre_)**

Bon, que faire? Je sais qu'il m'a dit de ne pas bouger, mais…Ça fait un moment que, justement, je n'ai pas pu bouger. Même si je me sens encore un peu faible, je n'ai pas envie de rester assise comme ça. Il ne me trouvera sûrement pas drôle. Je déplie lentement mes jambes, fixant le sol. Allez, je devais essayer de nouveau. Je glisse doucement en bas de la table et pose mes pieds au sol. Je lève les bras de la table, testant mon équilibre, et soupir de soulagement en voyant que, cette fois, j'arrivais à tenir sans problème.

-J'avais seulement besoin d'attendre un peu.

Je ramasse mon manteau sur la table et l'enfile. Je marche doucement vers la porte, ne faisait pas le moindre bruit malgré le matériel dans lequel le sol était fait, et je l'ouvre un peu, regardant s'il y avait quelqu'un. Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que me promène. Je sors de la salle et je commence à me promener. Les couloirs semblaient tous pareils, mais je fini par trouver une grand salle remplit de tables. Il y avait un hublot un peu plus loin. Je m'en approche et je regarde à travers. Nous n'étions pas sous l'eau.

-Je me demande où on est…

Je sors de la pièce et, utilisant cette mémoire infaillible que mon fruit du démon me donnait, réussit à ne pas retourner sur mes pas. Je trouve une porte assez bien fermée. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre où ça menait. Je l'ouvre et je sors sur le pont. La première chose que je remarque, c'est la caresse du vent marin. C'est fou comme de petits détails peuvent devenir si agréables quand on pensait ne plus jamais les ressentir. Je referme la porte derrière moi et avance sur le pont, regardant tout autour. Nous étions en pleine mer. Il faisait un peu froid, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je m'approche d'une rambarde et je regarde par-dessus bord, me tenant fermement pour ne pas tomber. Les vagues léchaient les bords métalliques du sous-marin jaune sans pouvoir y laisser de marque. Il y avait quelques petites formes qui passaient ici et là, sûrement des poissons. Je me suis reculée de la rambarde juste à temps. La porte menant au pont s'est ouverte, me faisant sursauter. Je me suis tournée vers la porte, me tenant d'une main sur la rambarde, pour voir un homme en habit blanc (voilà, je remets les choses en place) avec une tuque bleue avec le mot « Penguin » inscrit dessus. Il avait l'air surpris de me voir sur le pont, même si son visage n'était pas visible :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

D'accord, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire? Trafalgar m'avait dit de rester dans la salle d'opération, alors j'étais fautive, là! Je baisse le regard, honteuse :

-Je…voulais prendre l'air…

-Pourquoi vous faite cette tête?…Est-ce que le Capitaine vous aurait dit de ne pas vous promener, par hasard?

-Eh bien…oui…

D'accord, je l'avoue, c'était beaucoup trop honnête.

-Et vous êtes de même sortit?

Je retire ma main de la rambarde :

-Ça va, je vais y retourner avant qu'il ne revienne.

Je passe à côté de lui et je retourne à l'intérieur, bien que je ne puisse pas le faire vivement puisque je n'arrivais pas à aller bien vite, pour l'instant. Ça ne me prend pas vraiment de temps avant de retrouver la salle d'opération. Il n'était pas encore revenu. Je me suis assise par terre, le dos contre la table et les yeux fermés.

-Je vous avais dit de rester ici.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il se tenait dans le cadre de porte, les bras croisés et le regard montrant très clairement son agacement. Finalement, je n'étais pas revenu avant lui. Il avait eu le temps de repartir à ma recherche avant que je revienne. Tu parles d'un manque de chance. Il s'avance lentement vers moi, son regard glacial posé sur moi :

-Où étiez-vous?

Je me relève avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. Il était déjà plus grand que moi et avait un regard de tueur en ce moment. Pas la peine d'avoir l'impression de me faire fixer par un géant. Il s'arrête juste devant moi, quand même assez près, en me regardant de haut :

-Alors?

-Je me suis un peu promenée…

-Où?

-Je me suis rendue sur le pont. Mais j'ai fait attention, je vous le jure!

Ça ne le calme pas vraiment.

-Vous saviez que vous deviez rester ici, que vous ne deviez pas bouger car vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire encore, et vous êtes tout de même sorti vous promener jusque sur le pont?

D'accord, je sais que c'est lui le médecin, mais il va un peu loin. Je suis allée doucement, j'ai fait attention pour ne pas tomber ou empirer mon cas, et lui il me parle comme si j'allais causer la fin du monde! Je soupire :

-Peu importe ce que je dirai, vous ne ferez qu'être plus furieux. Je voulais cesser d'être immobile, pouvoir aller à quelque part sans me faire pousser ou tirer. Peut-être que ça ne vous fait rien, qu'il en va seulement de votre honneur de médecin, mais je ne pouvais pas rester assise. Je l'ai trop longtemps été.

J'ai détourné le regard sur cette dernière phrase. Le temps que j'avais passé dans les cachots était encore bien net dans ma mémoire. Il se passe un bout de temps avant que Trafalgar ne réagisse. Il me fait assoir sur la table de nouveau :

-Vous n'êtes plus au même endroit.

Je le savais bien, mais…

-Arrêtez de fuir mon regard.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il était redevenu calme. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche :

-Je vous la rends.

Il dépose la montre de ma mère sur mes cuisses. Je prends doucement la montre dans ma main droite, me demandant un peu pourquoi il l'avait gardé sur lui.

-Cette montre…

Je le regarde de nouveau. Et voilà que les questions recommençaient.

-Elle est importante?

J'hoche la tête :

-C'est dans cette montre que j'enferme les souvenirs que les gens voulaient oublier. Si elle venait à être ouverte par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou qu'elle soit brisée…je pense que tous les souvenirs retourneraient à leurs propriétaires.

-Vous pensez?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé puisque les souvenirs que j'y aie enfermés ne sont pas vraiment des choses dont on veut se rappeler.

Trafalgar fixe la montre, comme s'il regrettait de me l'avoir rendue :

-Vous avez enfermé certains des vôtres?

Je souris tristement :

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier quoi que ce soit qui vienne de moi à cause de mon fruit du démon.

Il semble étonné par ma réponse. C'est sûr que ce serait bien si je pouvais oublier certaines choses, mais je n'avais pas le droit. Trafalgar ne semblant pas vouloir poser d'autres questions au sujet de la montre, je l'enfile autour de mon cou et la cache sous ma camisole.

-Elle me semble bien plus importe que cela pour que vous vouliez la conserver sur vous-même alors que vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir.

Je me raidis. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Je lève un regard inexpressif vers lui :

-Et alors?

Il n'y avait aucune arrogance, aucune froideur dans ma voie. C'était comme si j'avais posé une question comme une autre. Pourtant, Trafalgar eu l'air agacé. Je m'attendais à une remarque, mais il n'en fit pas. À la place, il me tourna le dos et alla déposer sa chemise de docteur sur le comptoir :

-Puisque tu peux marcher, je vais te montrer où tu vas rester.

Tiens, pas de vouvoiement. C'est un peu étrange qu'il me tutoie. Où j'allais rester…Il allait falloir que je pense à cela, plus tard. Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi puisque je suis devenue une criminelle. Je pourrais leur faire oublier…non, les marines qui ont étés appelés au village ont sûrement déjà donné un rapport à l'extérieur. Même si eux oublient, ils se le feront rappeler par Marineford. Ils sont sûrement au courant pour mon fruit du démon. Je lève la tête pour voir le visage de Trafalgar…très près. Je sursaute et m'éloigne d'un trait, tombant à la renverse. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres :

-Vous semblez renversée de me voir.

Je lui lance un regard agacé :

-Très drôle…

Je me redresse, prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Mais il faisait quoi, là? Trafalgar sort de la pièce et s'arrête juste devant la porte pour se tourner vers moi :

-Vous venez?

Je ne dis rien, mais je le suis. Le vouvoiement était revenu. Alors qu'on passe les couloirs, je regarde un peu autour. J'espère que je ne serai pas avec un homme dans la cabine. Je tourne ma tête vers Trafalgar. Il marche devant sans me regarder, mais il doit avoir senti que je le fixais :

-Vos armes sont déjà dans la pièce où vous dormirez. Vous serez seule puisque c'était une petite cabine.

J'hoche la tête, même s'il ne me voit pas. Il avait donc bien récupéré Tsuki et Nishibi. Il s'arrête devant une porte et l'ouvre, me fixant. Ça devait vouloir dire que je pouvais entrer. J'entre donc. C'était quand même une bonne grandeur de pièce. Il y avait un lit et une petite commode avec deux tiroirs ainsi qu'une petite table de travail. Tsuki et Nishibi reposait sur le lit, comme si elles m'avaient attendus depuis longtemps. J'ai froncé les sourcils en apercevant un sac juste à côté des lames. Je me tourne vers Trafalgar, qui avait déjà anticipé la question :

-Une dame du village l'a passé à un de mes hommes avant que l'on parte. Elle a dit que ça vous appartenait.

Je regarde le sac de nouveau. Bon, où l'avait-je déjà vu…ah, la chambre de mon père…Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans? Je m'approche du lit et j'attrape le sac, autant curieuse que méfiante. Trop concentrée sur le sac, je m'assis sur le lit tout près de mes armes et j'entreprends de défaire les cordes. Je l'ouvre et jette un coup d'œil dedans. Il y avait quelques vêtements, un petit sac qui tintait légèrement quand je le bougeais et une trousse contenant ce dont j'avais besoin pour entretenir mes armes. Il y avait aussi une enveloppe. Je la pris entre mes doigts, intriguée. Je me rappelle alors que je n'étais pas seule. Je lève la tête vers la porte. Il était toujours là, les bras croisés et le dos accoté contre le cadre de porte. Je dépose le sac, honteuse d'être partie dans mes pensées ainsi, et je me relève :

-C'est bien à moi.

Il reste impassible. Il s'éloigne du cadre de porte :

-Je vous laisse un moment, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il me fixe assez sérieusement :

-Vous restez ici, cette fois.

J'hoche la tête :

-Compris…

Il quitte la pièce en refermant la porte. Je m'assis de nouveau sur le lit, déchirant l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre. Je la déplie et je la lis :

_« Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est parce que tu as finalement eu le courage de quitter cette maison pleine de mauvais souvenirs. »_

Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment décidé cela d'un coup de tête, mais j'étais tout de même partie. Cette lettre a dû être écrite il y a longtemps.

_« Tu as toujours aidé les gens du village, mais tu ne sembles pas avoir remarqué à quel point tu avais besoin de t'éloigner de cet endroit. Peu importe comment tu nous quitte, nous espérons que tu ne arriveras à trouver un endroit où tu te sentiras à l'aise, chez toi. Si possible, voyage avec quelqu'un. C'est bien de vouloir se débrouiller seule, mais le monde est trop vaste pour que tu l'explores dans la solitude. Va et trouve ta voie, les gens du village. »_

Je n'arrivais pas à retirer mon regard de la lettre. Pourquoi…pourquoi avoir agis comme si ils la craignaient si ils voulaient l'aider? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé? Je replis la lettre pour la remettre dans le sac vivement. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je sors les objets et vêtements du sac et je les range dans les tiroirs de la commode. Je cachais le petit sac à travers les vêtements. C'était peut-être une précaution inutile, mais je préférais le faire. Je m'étendis sur le lit, repoussant un peu mes deux lames. Je me sentais…épuisée…Je fermais les yeux. Law ne pourrais pas être furieux si je m'endormais.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Bon, c'est un peu bizarre comme terminaison de chapitre, mais ça fait une coupure. Donc, Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Je travaille dur pour rester fidèle aux personnages, alors n'hésitez pas à me le remettre à la figure si ça ne marche pas. Au fait, Shikyo est du genre trop curieuse, c'est pourquoi elle a décidé de se promener dans le sous-marin plutôt que de simplement se dégourdir les jambes dans la salle. Elle n'aime pas se faire donner d'ordre non plu, mais elle le garde pour elle-même.**_

**Shikyo : Minute! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là?**

_**Bin, je me suis fait dire que tu avais trop l'air d'une miss parfaite, alors je raconte! C'est des traits de personnalité, ya rien de mal à en parler.**_

**Shikyo : Tout de même…**

_**Ne t'en fais pas, je me tais pour le moment. Au fait, je voudrais votre avis! Est-ce que je fais un POV Law pour le prochain chapitre ou je reste avec Shikyo? Je peux faire les deux aussi. Je voudrais développer un peu ce que Law a fait depuis le réveil de Shikyo, mais je peux continuer encore un moment avec elle, ça me dérange pas. J'attends vos réponses! Vous pouvez m'envoyer un message plutôt qu'un review d'ailleurs si c'est juste pour répondre à la question. ^-^'**_

_**Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde!**_


	8. Un mystère à percer

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! À voir les opinions, ça penchais pour un POV Law, alors le voilà. ^-^ J'aime bien le tourmenter, il semblerait XD**_

**Law : C'est réciproque.**

_**T-T oui, je me souviens…**_

_**(Salhia) Désolé s'il n'est pas assez sadique. J'aurai peut-être dû faire la scène de la bataille au village…bah, trop tard.**_

_**(Mangy) Encore désolé pour le malentendu**_

_**(Kyona-sama) Finalement, j'aime bien écrire son point de vue ^-^**_

**Law : Alors comme ça je suis un tyran? Tu n'as encore rien vu.**

_**Et merde, Je vais garder mes distances avec lui pour un moment T-T**_

_**(Krikr) Yeah! Yellow submarine, yellow submarine ^-^ (pas grave, elle est drôle à chanter ^^)**_

_**Bon, retournons un peu dans le temps et voyons ce qui s'est passé avec notre cher chirurgien de la mort!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 8- Shinjitsu**

Cette fille était vraiment étrange. D'accord, elle était inconsciente, mais ça n'explique pas sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas bougé du tout quand j'avais retiré ses vêtements. Le seul moment où elle avait réagi, restant toujours dans l'inconscience, c'est au moment où j'allais retirer la montre qui était accroché autour de son coup. Son visage avait soudainement changé pour montrer de la terreur et de la tristesse.

-Pas elle…pas mère…

J'avais mis une main sur son épaule :

-Je vous la rends, c'est seulement pur un instant.

Son visage s'était calmé doucement et elle n'avait plus rien dit. Qu'avait donc cette montre d'aussi important? Et pourquoi parler de sa mère? Décidemment, j'avais intérêt à la questionner. J'ai rangé la montre dans ma poche avant de vérifier si elle avait des blessures. Les chaines qui la retenaient avaient laissées des marques sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ces foutus marines avaient vraiment tout fait pour qu'elle tombe morte d'épuisement. Il y avait une légère bosse derrière sa tête. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait été attaquée. Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé. Mais comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir alors qu'elle avait deux épées en sa possession? Avec tous ces gens qui devaient lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle faisait, ce serait étonnant qu'elle se soit promenée sans ses armes. Aucune autre blessure. Elle a été chanceuse sur ce coup-là. Elle ne semble pas être malade non plus. Elle est juste endormit. Je m'assois sur la chaise et je prends mes notes.

-Rien d'alarmant, seulement beaucoup plus de questions de poser.

Elle n'allait sûrement pas se réveiller tout de suite. J'avais été assez rapide puisqu'elle n'avait rien dont je devais m'occuper. Elle allait peut-être paniquer au réveille, cependant. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, mais je devrais faire attention. Je l'ai vu se débarrasser de deux marines alors qu'elle portait de la pierre marine. Elle pourrait être dangereuse si elle agit par réflexe et non en réfléchissant. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre…Les gars devraient revenir avec ses vêtements, bientôt. Tout ce sang séché…Je me demande bien d'où il venait.

_*****Oui, déjà une coupure. Ça prend tout de même une journée avant que Shikyo ne se réveille. Je précise, cependant, qu'il est resté assit en attendant son réveil. Il ne veut pas qu'elle commence à paniquer et à essayer de s'enfuir.*****_

C'est déjà l'après-midi. Elle n'a pas montré de signe de vie, à part sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse sous la respiration. Elle est plutôt pas mal, en fait. J'ai vu mieux, c'est certain, mais ça vaut le coup d'œil. Tiens, il y a du mouvement sur la table. Je regarde par-dessus mes notes. Elle a pris une belle couleur rouge. Je souris :

-Tiens, vous vous réveillez enfin.

Ça a l'air de l'étonner. Ça me semble normal de dormir un certain temps dans l'état où elle était. Ça lui va bien cette couleur. Les filles que je rencontre ne rougissent pas vraiment, du moins pas à ce point. Voyons comment elle va réagir. Je me rapproche avec la chaise et je m'installe pour bien l'avoir en vue, question de ne pas rater un coup qui viendrait par réflexe :

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

Elle a l'air de réfléchir. Son regard se perd dans le vide, mais il semble tout de même suivre ses pensées, se fermant quelque secondes, se rouvrant comme pour tout enregistrer. Ils baissent vers ses poignets quelques instants. Ah, elle vient de revenir.

-Je vais bien…je crois…

Elle croit? Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle est redevenue vague dans ses réponses.

-Vous croyez?

Elle se met à rire. C'est beaucoup plus cristallin et franc que durant la conversation sur le den den mushi.

-Je suis vivante…alors je crois bien que je me sens bien.

Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Un sourire franc et de la joie de vivre dans le regard.

-Je vois.

Je me lève et je regarde mes notes. J'allais devoir marquer mes observations plus tard.

-Vous n'avez aucune blessure apparente à part les marques que les chaines ont laissées autour de vos poignets et chevilles et une légère bosse derrière la tête. Vous êtes tombée d'épuisement.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment blessé dans cette salle. Je la vois vérifier son état d'elle-même, constatant le retour de ses forces et la bosse. Je me retiens de sourire en voyant la grimace qu'elle fait. Elle me regarde alors que j'allais regarder mes notes de nouveau. Elle me demande la permission pour se lever? Ça, c'est nouveau pour moi.

-Vous êtes la seule à savoir si vous vous êtes assez reposée. Mais je vous préviens…

Il y en a beaucoup trop qui ont empirés leur cas en bougeant trop tôt.

-Vous ne pourrez pas me le cacher si ce n'est pas le cas quand vous tenterez de vous lever.

Elle a compris. Tant mieux, elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle passe ses jambes sur le côté en faisant attention de ne rien montrer et pose le pied au sol. Ses jambes tremblent, mais elle ne tomber pas. Elle avait pris soin de garder ses mains sur la table. Son visage montre sa déception. Apparemment, cacher ses émotions, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. C'est amusant, tout de même.

-Si vous vouliez me mentir, c'est perdu d'avance avec un tel regard.

Elle me regarde avec un certain sérieux, mais elle est calme :

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous mentir. Je vous l'ai dit que je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de mentir.

J'avais oublié ce détail. Elle me l'avait dit assez spontanément, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi elle regarde les marques comme ça? Son sourire s'adoucit. C'est étrange…Il émane un tel calme de cette fille que j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux.

-De plus, après ce qui s'est passé, ce serait bien ingrat de ma part de vous mentir. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne vous aie pas remercié…

Elle lève son regard vers moi. Son sourire a quelque chose de charmant…minute, je ne fais pas de sens, là.

-Vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort que je croyais certaine. Vous auriez pu m'ignorer complètement et continuer votre route, mais, si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez fait demi-tour pour arrêter l'exécution. Je vous dois la vie, Trafalgar Law…Je vous remercie…

Je lui tourne le dos délibérément. Elle savait qui j'étais, non? Pourquoi elle agissait de manière aussi calme et douce?!

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous sembliez en savoir beaucoup trop et j'avais des questions à vous poser. Si je vous avais laissé mourir, j'aurai perdu une bonne source d'information.

Je dois prendre un peu de distance. Je commence à flipper et ça ne me plait pas.

-Vous aurais-je insulté en disant que vous ne pouviez pas m'aider?

Je fige sur place. Pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour ce que je pensais?! Et pour ça, en plus! Elle me cherche ou quoi?

-Oh…je vois…je suis désolée, je…

Et maintenant, elle s'excuse? Je me retourne vivement vers elle et je me mets tout près. Elle a encore baissée la tête. Je lui prends le menton d'une main et je m'assure de bien la fixer dans les yeux. Elle allait voir pourquoi les gens avaient peur de moi :

-Ne pensez pas que de simples excuses changeront quoi que ce soit. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous me devez la vie. Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie?

Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais, mais elle est figée sur place. C'était parfait comme ça.

-Je m'attends à ce que vous m'écoutiez au doigt et à l'œil et que vous répondiez à mes questions.

Elle tremble, elle a enfin peur…pourquoi j'ai envie de la lâcher et de la rassurer? C'est pas moi, ça! C'est vrai, elle n'a rien sous cette chemise. C'est tentant, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais je m'amuse…comment elle réagirait…Tiens, pourquoi elle est devenue un peu trop rouge, là. Elle semble un peu chaude. Aurait-elle développé quelque chose depuis que je l'ai examiné? Je lève mon autre main sur son front. Bon, c'est pas juste chaud, rendu là.

-Vous êtes brulante.

Pas question qu'elle s'échappe! Je la prends par les épaules et je la force à s'assoir de nouveau. Où j'ai mis ce foutu thermomètre? Ah! Le voilà. Je reviens et lui met le thermomètre dans la bouche. Elle ne proteste jamais ou quoi? Et elle arrête pas de fuir mon regard. C'est pas marrant! Bon, que dit ce thermomètre…quoi?

-Pas de fièvre…

Minute, elle est devenue aussi rouge pour…

-Pardon, mais…

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux pour voir. Ah, un peu plus de rouge. Mais c'est pas vrai.

-Pourrais-je…remettre mes vêtements, au moins?

Je prends le thermomètre et me détourne :

-Ne bougez pas.

-Euh…d'accord…

On dirait que la gêne est prédominante chez elle. Je prends les vêtements sur le comptoir et je lui ramène. Elle fait très attention pour ne rien montrer. Bon, ce n'est pas le moment, mais je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à la gêner durant le temps qu'elle sera à bord. Et pourquoi pas commencer maintenant? Je reste là et je croise les bras. Elle me remarque assez vite et détourne le regard :

-Hum…si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Pourquoi elle pense que je reste planté là? C'est déjà marrant.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Ça a l'air de l'agacer, mais elle est bien trop embarrassée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tiens, c'est elle qui se détourne. Allez, juste pour ne pas avoir l'air trop pervers. Je me détourne juste le temps qu'elle enfile l'important. Je ris un peu. J'aurai dû accueillir une fille à bord avant, c'est assez drôle. Bon, elle a juste laissé son manteau sur le côté. Elle a l'air de paniquer. Elle se retourne vivement, mais tombe vers l'avant sur la table. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là? Elle se redresse, semblant grommeler quelques insultes à voix basse, et me regarde. Ses yeux sont paniqués et tristes. Elle vient de remarquer l'absence de la montre.

-Où est…?

Je sors la montre en la soulevant par la chaine. Son regard passe de la surprise au soulagement quand elle la voit.

-Juste ici.

Elle soupir de soulagement. Cette montre semble avoir bien de l'importance pour elle. Elle me regarde avec hésitation. Elle doit se douter de ce qui va suivre.

-Avant de vous la rendre, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

Elle s'assit en indien sur la table et me regarde d'un air calme :

-Des questions…et qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander?

Elle est vraiment pas drôle quand elle se calme. Je m'installe sur ma chaise, déçu par son attitude. Bon, au moins, j'aurais mes réponses.

-Où avez-vous eux les informations sur moi?

-Lesquelles?

Mais c'est pas vrai…

-Vous savez très bien lesquelles.

-Oh…ceux-là…alors j'avais raison?

Elle fait exprès, c'est certain.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

Bon, elle semble être plus sérieuse, cette fois.

-J'ai supposé ces informations en voyant certains souvenirs.

C'est vraiment un pouvoir dangereux. Pourtant, il manque quelque chose.

-Des souvenirs? À qui avez-vous retiré ces souvenirs pour qu'ils vous montrent des choses sur moi?

-Minute, retirer c'est un peu fort! Je ne voulais pas les voir ces souvenirs, au départ. C'était un accident!

La personne ne devait sûrement pas être consentante, alors elle lui a retiré.

-Répondez à la question.

Elle soupir. J'espère qu'elle va me répondre, cette fois.

-Très bien, je les ai vus de l'un de vos hommes la journée même où j'ai été attaquée.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-L'un de mes hommes? Vous êtes certaine que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre?

-À moins que ce soit la mode de porter des habits avec votre Jolly Roger brodé dessus, j'en suis certaine. (Pardon, c'est différent, mais j'ajuste)

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre l'uniforme? Peu importe, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Qui était-ce?

Que je questionne cet imbécile qui laisse un utilisateur de fruit du démon lui tomber dessus par hasard sans me prévenir! Elle ferme les yeux. Elle doit tenter de raviver sa mémoire.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous dire son nom puisque je ne le connais pas. Par contre…

Par contre? Je crois que je ne vais pas aimer la suite. Elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe avec sérieux :

-Je pourrais vous le montrer.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce serait intéressant de voir son pouvoir à l'action. Cependant…je n'aime pas trop le fait qu'elle pourrait avoir accès à mes souvenirs. Ça ne la regarde pas et je préfère garder certaines choses pour moi.

-Je ne montre pas les souvenirs de la même manière. Si vous mettez vos mains sur mes tempes, je pourrais vous montrer ce que j'ai vu et vos souvenirs seront en sécurité.

Mon hésitation doit être évidente autant que mon envie de savoir. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je vous fais confiance?

-Vous verrez ce qui s'est passé à travers mes yeux, incluant les souvenirs de votre homme puisque je les ai vus. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas bouger ni parler tant que le souvenir ne sera pas terminé ou que je l'arrête moi-même.

Donc, elle me transmet le souvenir sans atteindre les miens. Je devrais m'en rendre compte si elle regarde mes souvenirs, non? Bon, je prends le risque. Je me rapproche :

-Montrez-moi.

Elle hoche la tête et retire ses gants. Elle a déjà l'air de se concentrer. Elle pose ses paumes sur la table et me regarde. Prête quand je le suis, hein? Très bien. Je place mes mains sur ses tempes. J'entends ses mains se fermer et, au même moment où elle ferme les yeux, la salle d'opération disparait autour de moi. Je voyais à travers son regard…

_*****Je vais passer le moment où Shikyo montre le souvenir. Peu importe le point de vue, c'est la même chose.*****_

Le souvenir s'arrête là. Merde, pourquoi elle arrêtait? J'aurai pu voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne portait pas ses armes dans le souvenir, du moins je ne les voyais pas. Pourquoi? Elle savait comment c'était dangereux, non? Et que faisait Shachi là?! Je leur avais donné du temps libre ce jour-là, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il était dans le village voisin.

-Vous m'entendez?

Ma vision revient, tout comme mes autres sens. Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains. Pourquoi elle les tient?! Je retire mes mains vivement.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je ne montre pas souvent mes propres souvenirs alors j'avais peur que vous ne restiez accroché.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là?

-Rester accroché?

Il y avait un risque comme ça et elle n'en a pas parlé?

-La dernière fois, la personne avait continué à regarder le fil de mes souvenirs. Il a fallu que quelqu'un me verse de l'eau marine sur la tête pour que le contact cesse. Enfin, Je venais à peine de développer mon pouvoir, alors j'avais beaucoup moins de contrôle. Ne vous en fait pas. Tout redevient normal après quelques secondes. Vous devriez déjà le sentir.

Ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas ressenti qu'elle m'avait retiré les mains de ses tempes. Je me recule sur ma chaise. J'aurai donc pu avoir accès au reste du souvenir si j'aurai voulu? Ça m'aurait empêché de me questionner…parlant de questions, il est temps que j'aille voir Shachi. Je me relève d'un coup et je la regarde :

-Vous, vous restez là.

Je sors vivement de la salle. Je savais déjà où trouver Shachi. Il est d'ailleurs déjà entrain d'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle des machines.

-Shachi.

Il se tourne vers moi, son visage impassible :

-Elle s'est réveillée?

-Elle m'a d'ailleurs raconté quelque chose d'intéressant.

Bon, pas vraiment raconté, mais ça revenait au même. Il hoche la tête :

-C'est donc bien elle que j'ai percuté dans ce village.

Je croise les bras, le fixant :

-Je sais que je vous avais laissé libre, mais pas à ce point-là. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un autre village? Si on avait dû partir subitement pour une quelconque raison, tu aurais été laissé derrière.

Il a l'air d'hésiter :

-J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait une base de marines dans ce village. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

-Et t'es parti comme ça sans prévenir personne, tout seul et sans prendre la peine de retirer l'habit avec notre Jolly Roger?

À voir son expression changer, il n'y a pas pensé. Je soupir :

-Tu n'as pas non plus remarqué qu'elle avait utilisé un fruit du démon sur toi?

-Un fruit du démon?…Voilà pourquoi je revoyais des souvenirs dans ma tête.

Content qu'il s'en soit finalement rendu compte.

-Essai de faire plus attention. Si ç'avait été une ennemi, tu nous aurais causé des ennuis.

-Désolé, Capitaine.

-Tant que tu as compris. Va donc préparer la petite cabine. J'ai encore des questions à lui poser, mais elle ne restera pas dans la salle d'opération. N'oublie pas les épées.

Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, je dois retourner la voir. Shikyo…à bien y penser, elle n'avait pas le choix d'avoir une vie de ce genre avec un nom pareil. Les gens sont obligés de voir les souvenirs quand elle ne leur fait pas oublier, il semblerait. Ça pourrait être une véritable torture si elle l'utilisait en montrant des souvenirs qui hantaient les gens. Je pose ma main sur la montre qui se trouve encore dans ma poche. J'ai oublié de lui rendre. À bien y penser, elle a dit qu'elle conservait des souvenirs de meurtres et d'autres choses horribles que les gens voulaient oublier. Aurait-elle l'intention de les utiliser? J'entre dans la salle d'opération pour la trouver vide. Son manteau n'est plus sur la table non plus.

-Alors comme ça elle sort quand j'ai le dos tourné. J'espère pour elle qu'elle aura une bonne explication quand je la retrouverai.

Je sors et commence à la chercher. Elle ne peut pas être allée bien loin. Je me rends jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il y a une trace de main dans le hublot. Du sang déjà séché. Elle portait toujours ses gants…Quand je sors de la salle, j'aperçois quelqu'un tourner le coin en direction de la salle d'opération. Ce n'est pas un habit blanc. Je marche sans bruit dans la même direction. C'était bien elle. Mais où diable était-elle allée? Je m'arrête dans le cadre de porte. Elle s'était assise contre la table, les yeux fermés. Je croise les bras :

-Je vous avais dit de rester ici.

Elle n'a pas l'air étonnée. Son calme m'agace sérieusement! Je m'avance vers elle :

-Où étiez-vous?

Elle se relève et je m'arrête assez près d'elle. C'était apparemment le seul moyen pour qu'elle m'écoute, l'intimider en la gênant :

-Alors?

-Je me suis un peu promenée…

-Où?

-Je me suis rendue sur le pont. Mais j'ai fait attention, je vous le jure!

Je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger, pas de faire attention si elle se déplaçait!

-Vous saviez que vous deviez rester ici, que vous ne deviez pas bouger car vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire encore, et vous êtes tout de même sorti vous promener jusque sur le pont?

Elle s'était rendue loin, tout de même. Pourquoi elle n'a pas pensé à ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas la force de se promener?! Ça a l'air de l'agacer. Elle soupire :

-Peu importe ce que je dirai, vous ne ferez qu'être plus furieux. Je voulais cesser d'être immobile, pouvoir aller à quelque part sans me faire pousser ou tirer. Peut-être que ça ne vous fait rien, qu'il en va seulement de votre honneur de médecin, mais je ne pouvais pas rester assise. Je l'ai trop longtemps été.

Elle vient de détourner le regard. Parler de cette histoire d'exécution l'affecte encore. Elle agissait de la même manière durant notre conversation sur le den den mushi. Il va bien falloir qu'elle le surmonte. Elle est à bord de mon sous-marin maintenant et je n'accepterai pas de voir un patient qui s'épuise en contredisant mes ordres! Je la fait rasseoir sur la table :

-Vous n'êtes plus au même endroit.

Encore ce regard détourné. Bon, autant revenir à ce que je voulais faire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Arrêtez de fuir mon regard.

Quand elle me regarde de nouveau, je sors la montre de ma poche :

-Je vous la rends.

Je dépose la montre sur ses cuisses. Son regard s'est attendrit.

-Cette montre…elle est importante?

Son regard est redevenu normal.

-C'est dans cette montre que j'enferme les souvenirs que les gens voulaient oublier. Si elle venait à être ouverte par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou qu'elle soit brisée…je pense que tous les souvenirs retourneraient à leurs propriétaires.

C'est donc là-dedans que sont enfermés les souvenirs. Elle n'a pas l'air certaine.

-Vous pensez?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé puisque les souvenirs que j'y aie enfermés ne sont pas vraiment des choses dont on veut se rappeler.

Ai-je bien fait de lui rendre cette montre?

-Vous avez enfermé certains des vôtres?

Elle sourit tristement :

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier quoi que ce soit qui vienne de moi à cause de mon fruit du démon.

Elle voulait donc oublier quelque chose avant l'exécution? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être. Et pourquoi conserve-t-elle la montre cachée dans ses vêtements. Ça m'a l'air bien trop important pour n'être qu'un objet pour sceller des souvenirs.

-Elle me semble bien plus importante que cela pour que vous vouliez la conserver sur vous-même si vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir.

Elle s'est raidie. J'ai donc touché un point sensible. Il n'y a pourtant aucune émotion dans son regard :

-Et alors?

Un ton neutre? On dirait presque qu'elle vient de se bloquer du monde. Elle voulait me cacher des informations? Manquait plus que ça! Bon, peut-être qu'il est trop tôt pour ce sujet-là. J'y reviendrai une autre fois. Pour le moment, elle doit se reposer. Je vais déposer ma chemise sur le comptoir :

-Puisque tu peux marcher, je vais te montrer où tu vas rester.

Quand je me retourne vers elle, c'est pour voir qu'elle est totalement partie dans ses pensées. J'arrive à m'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle me remarque. J'approche mon visage du sien, attendant une réaction. Ça en valait le coup. Dès qu'elle sort de ses pensées et m'aperçoit, elle sursaute et s'éloigne d'un trait, tombant en bas de la table. Au moins, elle a de bons réflexes, elle n'est pas tombée de manière douloureuse. Je souris, amusé :

-Vous semblez renversée de me voir.

Elle me regarde avec agacement :

-Très drôle…

Bon, la gêne est partie pour quelques secondes. Ça revient vite quand elle se relève. Je sors de la pièce et je l'attends devant la porte :

-Vous venez?

Elle me suit sans un mot. J'espère que Shachi m'a écouté. Je réprime un frisson en sentant son regard fixé sur ma nuque. Mais pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça? Ah…

-Vos armes sont déjà dans la pièce où vous dormirez. Vous serez seule puisque c'était une petite cabine.

Où est cette fichue porte? La voilà…Je l'ouvre et je regarde Shikyo pour qu'elle entre. Aucun mot échangé et elle m'a tout de même compris. Parfait. Elle regarde autour. Elle est curieuse, il semblerait. Le sac a été mis sur le lit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à le voir là. Son regard me le prouve, d'ailleurs :

-Une dame de ton village l'a passé à un de mes hommes avant que l'on parte. Elle a dit que ça t'appartenait.

Elle a l'air de s'en méfier au départ, mais son regard se calme au fur et à mesure qu'elle farfouille dans le sac. Elle est encore partie dans ses pensées. Je m'accote contre le cadre de porte pour l'observer. Elle n'a pas l'air bien plus jeune que moi. Pourtant, à part quand elle est sortie de la salle d'opération sur un coup de tête, elle a l'air d'agir avec prudence. La voilà qui sort de ses pensées. Pourquoi elle baisse la tête?

-C'est bien à moi.

Bon, c'est réglé alors. Il est temps que je mette de l'ordre dans tous ce que j'ai trouvé.

-Je vous laisse un moment, j'ai des choses à faire.

Juste pour 'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise.

-Vous restez ici, cette fois.

-Compris…

Bon, c'est mieux comme ça. Je sors et je referme la porte derrière moi. Shikyo…j'allais te percer à jour.

*****_Ménage de notes XD_**

**Law: Mais c'est pas bientôt fini tes conneries?!**

**_Désolé T-T_*****

J'observe le résultat de mes recherches, les sourcils froncer :

-Elle ne portait pas ses gants quand elle a croisé Shachi. Elle devait les avoir rangés pour aller voir la dame. Elle a foncé sur lui, faute d'inattention, et a vu ses souvenirs. Juste avec ça, elle a réussi à déterrer des informations sur moi. Elle est partie rapidement en comprenant qui était Shachi, même si elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle n'avait pas ses armes, non plus, alors elle s'est fait attaquer et blâmée pour les crimes dont elle avait aidé les victimes et qui n'avaient pas étés réglés. C'est trois jours avant qu'elle ne trouve ce den den mushi. Shachi ne trouve plus le sien, d'ailleurs. On venait juste de partir quand elle m'a contacté vers l'après-midi. Un peu plus et c'est vrai que ç'aurait été trop tard.

Je dépose les feuilles, toujours pensif :

-Mourir ne lui dérangeait pas. Elle avait seulement peur de la manière dont elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Ça ne lui a même pas dérangé que j'essaie de lui redonner espoir. Elle a simplement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que la scène soit macabre.

Je farfouille parmi les feuilles pour en prendre une en particulier :

-Elle a un tempérament calme, sauf quand elle est gênée. Elle cache son agacement et sa tristesse, laissant parfois un sourire passer, mais la gêne et la déception sont toujours visibles sur son visage. Elle est beaucoup plus ouverte quand il s'agit de rire.

Je ramasse une autre feuille.

-Avec un pouvoir pareille, elle pourrait en torturer plus d'un. Je vais devoir faire attention qu'elle ne me touche pas avec ses paumes. Aucune info sur ses forces de combat, sauf pour ses épées qu'elle aurait forgée et pour ce mouvement à l'exécution. Une bonne force dans les jambes, malgré l'épuisement et la contrainte de la pierre marine. Après cinq jours avec cela sur le dos, c'est dur de croire qu'elle a pu s'en sortir avec seulement une journée de repos. Mais de quoi est faite cette fille?

Je dépose mes notes et me lève, ramassant mon Nodachi :

-J'espère bien qu'elle se repose.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Je sors de ma cabine et marche vers la sienne. Elle n'était pas très éloignée puisque je voulais l'avoir un moindrement à l'œil. Alors que j'arrive devant la porte, je remarque que c'est beaucoup trop silencieux. Elle n'est quand même pas sortie? J'ouvre la porte d'un trait…pour voir qu'elle dort sur le lit. Bon, elle avait écouté, finalement. Son visage semble tendu. Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle tremble légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? Je pose une main près d'elle…et je le regrette rapidement. Sûrement par réflexe, sa main s'était déplacée pour se poser sur la mienne. Où était le gant?! Ma vision disparait alors que j'espère ne pas revoir mon passé.

_*****Eh bien non, c'est tout autre chose. Elle a montré des souvenirs à Law plus tôt et elle se rappelle ce qui s'est passé après. Je vais donner plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé la fameuse nuit. C'est peut être étrange, mais j'éclaire autant la situation pour vous que pour moi. -_-' Pour ceux qui veulent un contexte musical pour ce souvenir, je vous conseille « Legato » de Fullmetal Alchemist*****_

_La nuit venait de tomber. Remettant ses gants rapidement, ne voulant pas avoir d'autres accidents comme celui de cette après-midi, Shikyo se dirige vers chez elle. Les rues sont calmes à cette heure, mais elle ne veut pas s'attarder. Elle se maudit légèrement d'avoir laissé ses armes chez elle, mais elle sait qu'elle aurait encore plus effrayé cette dame si elle avait été armée. Elle devait se dépêcher. La nuit était sombre, le moment parfait pour une attaque. Mais à quoi elle pensait au juste? Elle devait se hâter, un point c'est tout. Elle tourne un coin de rue et s'arrête vivement. Il y avait un regroupement de personnes juste là. En temps normal, ça ne lui aurait pas dérangé mais ces gens n'étaient pas du village. Non, ces gens-là ne descendaient au village que pour causer du tort. Elle allait rebrousser chemin pour se rendre chez elle d'une autre manière, mais l'une de ces personnes tourne sa tête vers elle :_

_-Tiens, mais c'est la guérisseuse des âmes!_

_Quel surnom ridicule. Ils se tournent tous vers elle. Des hommes…des femmes…Ils ont tous des massues en main. Pourquoi des massues? Elle ne voulait pas rester pour voir si elle n'avait pas ses propres armes! Elle tourne les talons et voit que le chemin est bloqué derrière elle. Elle se mordille la lèvre. Comment sortir de ce trou à rat? Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil autour. Des boîtes de bois, une grosse caisse à ordure et un toit plat. Ça ferait l'affaire. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle saute sur les boîtes en bois. Ces gens tentent de l'empêcher de s'échapper, mais elle est trop agile pour eux. Arrivée sur le toit, elle se dépêche de courir pour se rendre chez elle. C'était impossible qu'ils laissent tomber aussi facilement. Elle devait être armée pour les faire reculer! Elle saute en bas des toits, apercevant la forge légèrement écartée du village, mais doit s'arrêter net alors qu'elle n'a fait que la moitié du chemin. Elle est encerclée de nouveau…sans toit ni boîte pour se sortir de là, cette fois. Mais comment…? Ah, la forêt tout près…ceux-là attendaient qu'elle vienne au cas où ça ne marcherait pas au village. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Même dans la noirceur de cette nuit, elle pouvait voir la soif de vengeance dans leurs regards. Ils se rapprochent devant elle. Par réflexe, elle fait un pas en arrière. C'était un mauvais réflexe. Elle n'a le temps que de sentir le mouvement d'une arme qui descend vers elle avant de sentir le coup s'abattre derrière sa tête. Elle tombe au sol…et la vision change. Quelques secondes d'adaptation à l'environnement de sa part. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans une allée? Elle était seule et aucunement blessée…minute…qu'est-ce que c'était ce liquide? Ce n'était pas de l'eau…du sang?! Elle se redresse avec ses bras, sentant des goûtes glisser dans le dos de son manteau. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle tient à la main? Une…machette? Elle commence à voir ce qui se trouve autour d'elle. Tout cela lui donne la nausée et elle ferme vivement les yeux. Des corps, des cadavres mutilés…Que se passait-il?_

_-HEY, VOUS!_

_Oh non…Elle ouvre ses yeux de nouveau et aperçoit un groupe de marines au bout de l'allée. Il y avait un des hommes qui l'avaient attaqué derrière ce groupe. Il souriait de manière victorieuse…Impossible de justifier ce qui se passait, maintenant…La scène change pour montrer une salle d'audience. Shikyo ne peut s'empêcher de regarder autour alors qu'elle se dirige vers l'avant, enchainée de la tête aux pieds. Aucun villageois. Tous ces gens sont des étrangers, ceux qui ne viennent que durant les nuits sombres. Où étaient les villageois? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était venu? Elle aurait au moins aimé voir un visage familier…*****retour à la musique originelle du chapitre*****_

Je sursaute au même moment où elle se réveille et me remarque. J'ai le temps de retirer ma main avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle me regarde, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à me voir là :

-Law…

Elle semble se rendre compte de quelques chose et détourne la tête :

-Désolé, c'était trop familier…

C'est pour ça qu'elle détourne la tête? Je m'assois au bout du lit, mon Nodachi sur l'épaule :

-Au moins, vous l'avez remarqué.

Elle s'assoit lentement, me regardant de nouveau :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

Je me le demande moi-même, maintenant. Je voulais juste voir si elle se reposait, au départ.

-Je passais et vous ne faisiez pas de bruit. J'ai cru que vous étiez sortie de nouveau.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle aurait peut-être préféré m'affronter plutôt que de revoir ce souvenir. J'avais déjà vu des massacres pour ma part, mais c'est tout de même pas agréable quand ces massacres ne sont pas ton œuvre. Devrais-je la questionner à ce sujet? Essayons…

-Le jour où vous avez été attaqué…

Son expression devient douloureuse quand elle rouvre les yeux vers moi. Et merde, pourquoi j'hésite, là?

-Que s'est-il passé exactement? Vous n'aviez pas vos armes dans ce souvenir avec Shachi.

Pas besoin de lui dire pour ce qui vient de se passer. Elle me regarde comme si elle espérait que je retire la question. Je reste muet. Elle allait devoir répondre et elle le sait. Elle détourne le regard de nouveau, posant une main sur le fourreau de l'épée blanche :

-Je les avais laissées chez moi. Je n'avais pas prévu que la nuit serait si sombre. C'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'ils viennent au village pour attaquer.

-Ils ne sont pas de votre village?

-Non, ces gens sont arrivés par bateau i peu près dix-sept ans. Le groupe s'est agrandi avec le temps. Je ne suis pas certaine moi-même pourquoi ils sont venu, mais ils ne se sont jamais mêlées aux villageois.

À croire que ces gens ne sont là que pour faire des crimes. Pourquoi être allé là en particulier? Et pourquoi toujours laisser des témoins? Ils n'ont sûrement pas pensé à ce que quelqu'un puisse faire oublier les tourments de leurs témoins. Je lève les yeux vers Shikyo. Son regard est encore douloureux, mais elle semble essayer de le surmonter. Tant mieux. Je me relève :

-Ils devraient avoir fini de préparer le repas dans la cuisine. Vous devez avoir faim.

Elle regarde ses jambes quelques instants. Je lui donnais la permission de se déplacer et elle se demandait si elle pouvait. Vraiment…

-Vous devriez pouvoir vous y rendre sans problème.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi de nouveau, puis fini par glisser ses jambes hors du lit. Elle se relève, testant son équilibre, et se tourne vers moi de nouveau. Bon, ça devrait aller. Je sors de la pièce et elle me suit. J'espère que mes hommes sauront se tenir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Bon, même moi ça m'aide de développer des détails. J'ai eu de nouvelles idées en écrivant. Mouahaha :3**_

**Law : Et c'est moi le tyran dans tout ça?**

_**Je te tranche pas en pièces, moi T^T**_

_**Est-ce que ça vous aide à mieux comprendre? Je voulais rajouter un bout vu que ça aurait été juste de la répétition autrement. Et Shikyo a perdu un gant en bougeant dans son sommeil :3**_

**Shikyo : Quoi? C'est vrai ça! Où il est? J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé…**

_**Du calme, il est juste tombé. Va falloir que tu les passes à l'eau, tu sais. Ils sont pleins de sang séchés. Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine!**_


	9. C'en est trop!

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé, ce chapitre m'a pris du temps à écrire. Mais je l'ai fait! Et je suis toujours vivante! Law et Shikyo sont occupés en ce moment, alors je sus seule, personne d'autre que moi pour lire les reviews!**_

_**(Kallys) C'est une faute que je semble faire régulièrement depuis quelques temps, merci de me le rappeler ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même !**_

_**(salhia) Il va pas mal s'amuser à la gêner. Pour les marines, ça ne devrait pas être trop long avant qu'ils ne se pointent. J'ai envie d'une vrai scène de combat, c'est trop bien à écrire ^^ Merci du soutiens !**_

_**(Kyona-sama) Ne t'en fais pas, je lui tape assez sur les nerfs pour qu'il te laisse en paix XD Bah oui, il est peut être inquiet que je devienne comme lui XD**_

_**(minimilie) Pas de soucis, je vais m'arranger pour que ça ne le sois plu!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 9- Beginnings (Id- Fire emblem awakening)**

Zut, il me manque un gant! Je l'aperçois par terre juste au moment où j'allais suivre Trafalgar hors de la pièce. Je le ramasse en vitesse, m'apercevant du même coup que j'étais revenu en pleine forme, et je le suis sans un mot après l'avoir enfilé au plus vite. Une réalité vient juste de me frapper. Je suis dans un sous-marin avec un équipage pirate. Mais pas n'importe lequel, oh non! L'équipage des Pirates of Heart avec Trafalgar Law comme Capitaine! Bon, ce n'était pas si mal. Il avait été effrayant certaines fois, mais il m'avait sauvé et il ne semblait pas vouloir me faire quoi que ce soit. Je le regarde marcher devant. Il était plus grand que moi certes, mais…je ne sais pas pourquoi, maintenant qu'il était calme, je me sentais rassurée avec lui. C'est étrange…Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction et je souris doucement pour lui montrer que je suivais sans difficulté. Il détourne rapidement le regard. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi je le ferai, d'ailleurs? Suivant mes souvenirs plus que je suivais Law, bien que je restais derrière lui, ce ne fut pas long avant que l'on atteigne la salle où j'avais vu toutes ces tables. C'était une salle à manger. J'entendais le bruit des conversations de l'autre côté de la porte. Trafalgar entre dans la pièce sans se retourner. J'hésite sur le pas de la porte. D'accord, je n'avais rien à craindre, mais…Ah et puis zut! Je passe la porte. Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu une salle devenir aussi silencieuse sur mon passage ni vu autant de personnes se retourner d'un coup. Trafalgar est déjà allé s'asseoir plus loin. Il me fixe d'un air amusé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Je fais quoi moi, maintenant? Très franchement, je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir en courant. On m'avait toujours évité au village…me faire fixer comme ça…

-Hum…quelque chose ne va pas?

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant cette voie derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement pour voir l'homme avec la casquette bleu et la palette rose juste derrière moi. Je m'écarte de la porte pour le laisser passer :

-Non! Tout va bien! Je vois pas pourquoi ça irai pas!

C'était bien trop évident que ça n'allait pas avec une réponse du genre. Il hausse les épaules :

-Pas habituée aux foules, peut-être?

Merde, comment il savait ça?!…D'accord, ça devait vraiment être évident. Je fixe le sol, embarrassée. Je sens une main me tapoter la tête un instant, me faisant lever les yeux. Il y avait un sourire calme sur son visage :

-Fais pas cette tête! Tiens, pourquoi tu viendrais pas t'asseoir avec moi?

Il marche en direction d'un endroit et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai suivi. Je me suis assise à côté de lui, bien qu'hésitante. Bordel, ils ne pouvaient pas regarder ailleurs?! J'ai presque sauté au plafond en voyant la main que l'homme me tendait :

-Au fait, j'm'appelle Shachi. (oui, c'est drôle à dire)

Je regarde sa main un moment avant de la prendre lentement dans la mienne :

-Moi, Shikyo…

Ça a l'air de le rendre heureux que je réponde.

-Bienvenue à bord, Shikyo.

Je souris doucement alors qu'il relâche ma main. Autour de nous, les conversations reprennent de bon train. Je me sentais me calmer graduellement. J'écoutais Shachi parler avec d'autres personnes, me perdant un peu dans la conversation, quand je sens quelqu'un souffler dans mon coup. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds :

-Mais ça va pas la tête?!

Je me suis retournée vivement…pour arriver nez à nez avec Trafalgar. Il avait trouvé ma réaction assez amusante apparemment, car il avait un sourire narquois. Je tourne complètement rouge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire là?!

-Trafalgar?!

-C'est mon nom, en effet.

-Mais vous faite quoi, là?!

-Je m'amuse.

Je me mords les lèvres avant de lui en envoyer une bien placée. Ça, j'avais remarqué. Il s'assit à la place à côté de moi, posant son menton sur ses mains et me regardant de biais :

-Je pensais que vous viendriez à mes côtés.

-Et pourquoi j'aurai fait ça?

-Vous sembliez effrayée devant tant de visages nouveaux. J'aurai cru que vous viendriez vers moi puisque j'étais le seul que vous connaissiez.

Je me mords la lèvre de nouveau. C'est vrai que j'y avais pensé…juste avant que Shachi ne me fasse sursauter en arrivant par-derrière. Je détourne le regard, prenant un air indifférent :

-J'aurai aussi bien pu aller voir Bepo.

Son sourire s'élargit :

-Qui était assis près de moi.

Zut, j'avais oublié ça. Merde…je m'enfonce! Je soupire :

-Bon, si ça vous amuses…

Je pouvais me prêter au jeu, moi aussi. Je tourne mon regard vers lui avec un léger sourire :

-Ce serait pas plutôt vous qui voulez être près de moi? Vous vous êtes tout de même déplacé de votre place pour venir vous asseoir ici.

Son regard semble amusé par mon essai :

-Je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de vous faire sursauter. Vous êtes assez facile à effrayer et vos réactions sont toujours exagérées.

Et pourquoi il pense qu'elles le sont, hein? Le visage beaucoup trop près, le léger souffle dans la nuque…un peu plus et ç'aurait été considéré du harcèlement! Minute, pourquoi c'était silencieux, tout d'un coup? Je tourne légèrement la tête. Mais ils me fixaient encore, ceux-là?! J'en pouvais plus! Je me lève normalement et me tourne vers Trafalgar :

-Je vais aller prendre l'air. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je m'incline légèrement et marche vers la sortie. Du moment que la porte est fermée derrière moi, je pars en courant. Si ça n'avait été que Trafalgar, ça ne m'aurait pas autant dérangé. Tout ce monde…c'était trop! Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais sortie sur le pont et j'avais grimpé au plus haut point du sous-marin. Heureusement qu'on était encore à la surface. Je m'assis en boule, me protégeant contre le froid qui était plus intense que la dernière fois. Je tremblais, certes, mais pas de froid. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. J'entendais le doux tic-tac de la montre sous mes vêtements. J'avais…peur…Les larmes commençaient à tomber de mes yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais? J'entends la porte s'ouvrir plus bas. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de stopper les larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le toit?

J'ouvre les yeux, toujours en boule. C'était Bepo. Je me frotte les yeux, faisant comme si c'était de la fatigue, et je souris doucement :

-Oh rien, je profite de l'air frais.

Bepo a l'air intrigué :

-Vous faites ça souvent?

-Oui et non, je le faisais souvent au village puisque j'étais toujours dehors.

-Oh, désolé.

-Pourquoi vous vous excusez?

-Pour rien, désolé…

D'accord…ça explique pourquoi il s'était excusé aux marines. Je baisse les bras et penche la tête sur le côté :

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu es dehors?

-Le capitaine se demandait pourquoi vous étiez sortie.

Je le regarde avec surprise :

-Quoi?

Bepo semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire :

-Oubliez ça! Je n'ai rien dit!

Je soupire :

-Pas la peine, je ne lui demanderais pas pourquoi.

Je saute en bas du toit et atterrit sur le pont. Manquait plus que ça. Je me fais espionner par un ours pour que le capitaine sache tout! Je passe la porte vers l'intérieur et me rends à ma cabine. Je n'avais rien mangé et ça m'était égal. Je ferme la porte. Je ramasse mes deux épées, retirant les fourreaux pour observer les lames. Elles étaient intactes. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'impact ou de sang. Tant mieux. La pièce n'était pas grande, mais je pouvais tout de même faire tourner les lames sans problème. Je me place donc. Je place la lame de gauche devant moi, comme si je voulais parer une attaque, et celle de droite un peu plus bas avec mon bras vers l'arrière. Je recule ma jambe droite derrière moi et je plie légèrement ma jambe gauche, question d'avoir un bon équilibre. Ça faisait un baille que je ne les avais pas sorties. C'était un point familier qui était rassurant, qui me redonnait confiance. Je regarde les lames avec une certaine nostalgie :

-Vous êtes les seules en qui je peux vraiment faire confiance.

Je reprends mon équilibre armes en main, pensive. J'allais devoir me contrôler si je voulais survivre, dans un sens, à ce petit voyage à bord du sous-marin. Ça n'allait pas être facile…Comme pour me le confirmer, ma porte s'ouvre à la volée. Ayant mes réflexes de combat avec mes armes en main, je me suis retourné et j'ai attaqué avec ma lame de droite. Elle est bloquée par un Nodachi à la dernière seconde. Le regard glacial que Trafalgar me lance suffit à me faire reculer vivement, abaissant mes armes. Il abaisse son Nodachi, son visage maintenant caché par son chapeau :

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire, au juste?

Je reste silencieuse, ce qui ne qui plait pas :

-Répondez.

-Je…je ne voulais pas…

Et merde! C'en est trop! Je le fixe, montrant clairement que j'en avais assez :

-Je voulais me changer les idées, d'accord?! Vous ne devez sûrement pas comprendre, mais je ne peux pas rester dans une pièce en étant le centre d'attention! Et puis, vous ne frappez jamais avant d'entrer?! J'étais concentrée sur mes armes! On ne surprend pas un guerrier! On entre encore moins dans la chambre d'une fille sans frapper d'abord!

D'accord, c'était sortie…et je regrettai légèrement de l'avoir fait. Trafalgar ne réagissait pas. Je le regarde, ne montrant pas mon hésitation. La réaction qu'il eut…je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je l'ai vu légèrement trembler, puis il se met soudainement à rire. Minute…il riait?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle pour qu'il puisse rire?! Il lève le regard, me montrant finalement son sourire narquois :

-Décidément, vous êtes marrante quand vous êtes furieuse.

Quoi?

-C'était donc ça. J'aurai dû m'en douter, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie vous agacer.

Il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi? Je venais de lui exploser à la figure et lui il disait que c'était marrant? Il s'accote contre le cadre de porte. Comme si rien ne s'était passé :

-Vous faites ça souvent? Vous concentrer avec des armes à la main pour aucune raison?

Je m'approche du lit et je range les armes :

-Ça m'aide à me calmer quand je m'entraine, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me calmer assez avant que vous n'entriez sans prévenir.

Mes gants glissaient légèrement sur les poignées. Je ronchonne un peu. Il allait falloir que je m'occupe de ces gants si je ne voulais pas laisser du sang séché partout. Je l'entends se rapprocher, mais je l'ignore. Mauvaise décision. Il passe ses bras de chaque côté de moi et me prend les mains, ou plutôt les gants :

-Ils sont dans un sale état.

Ne pas rougir…Ne pas rougir…et merde, mais il foutait quoi?! Je sais qu'il vient de sourire, mais je n'ose pas me retourner. Il était beaucoup trop près…

-Il faudrait les nettoyer. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne vous ai pas montré où sont les douches.

Il se recule légèrement, me laissant au moins de l'espace pour me tourner un peu pour lui faire face.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Il sort de la pièce juste comme ça. Mais il m'énerve…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Mouahaha, une salle de bain, c'est l'un des meilleurs endroits pour causer des accidents ^^**_

_**Alors, comment vous trouvé? Désolé pour la coupure courte. Je vais faire mieux au prochain chapitre. À la prochaine tout le monde!**_


	10. Bats-toi contre

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Contente de voir que vous me suivez encore. Je me sens toute fière quand je vois vos reviews et les gens qui décident de suivre ^-^**_

**Law : Elle devient complètement folle à sauter de joie partout.**

_**Je ne suis pas si pire que ça! Bon, répondons aux reviews. Je commence un peu de mauvais poil.**_

_**(fanfan) Je sais qu'elle ne se rendra jamais à ce chapitre, mais je tenais tout de même à répondre. Quand la description d'une fanfiction parle d'un OC et que ce n'est pas ton type d'histoire, tu ne vas pas lire ou aller sur l'histoire juste pour chialer contre les histoires avec des OC en général. Je suis ouverte aux commentaires, mais ça c'était déplacé. Je ne sais pas si je vais mettre cette review public ou pas, ça me met en rogne.**_

_**Bon, pardon pour mon «pétage de coche» (expression québécoise), mais je trouvais que son commentaire était déplacé et non respectueux.**_

_**(Kyona-sama) Oui, en effet, mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave dans son cas. Elle panique et veut s'enfuir, voir commencer à trembler ou pleurer, mais ça s'arrête là. Elle peut parfois le contrôler ou le surmonter. C'est un peu en répercussion avec son passé.**_

_**Alors, revenons à une note plus joyeuse! Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 10- Serenity (Id- Fire Emblem awakening)**

C'était une salle de bain commune. Il y avait certains recoins plus cachés ici et là, mais c'était quand même ouvert. C'était grand et bien équipé, d'ailleurs. Je regardais la pièce avec mes yeux grands ouverts. Personnellement, ma salle de bain se résumait à une petite baignoire remplit à la main. J'aurais peut-être du rénover cette vieille bicoque…qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je ne pourrais pas y retourner, de toute façon. Trafalgar se tourne vers moi :

-Si tu veux prendre une couche, c'est le bon moment. Les gars ne viendront pas avant un bon moment.

Il passe à côté de moi, mais s'arrête un instant :

-Reste quand même sur tes gardes. Je ne peux pas surveiller tous les guignols qui se trouvent dans le sous-marin en même temps. Il peut y en avoir qui échappe à mon regard.

Sur cette précision qui ne m'aidait pas vraiment, il sort de la salle de bain et referme la porte. Je fixe la porte un moment. On ne pouvait pas voir au travers, mais je fixais quand même. Pas d'ombre de l'autre côté. Bon, pourquoi pas? Je n'avais pas pris d'autres vêtements, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je retire mes vêtements, prenant soin de cacher ma montre dans le tas, et je m'approche d'une douche. Bon, pas compliqué, il fallait tourner la poignée. L'eau qui tomba fut froide sur le coup, mais je souris tout de même. Mes cheveux me collèrent à la peau, en partie dans mon visage, en peu de temps. Je les repoussais vers l'arrière, appréciant la caresse de l'eau. C'était une sensation agréable. Je frissonnais, mais l'eau se réchauffa doucement, m'empêchant de prendre froid. Je regarde ma pile de linge quelques instants. Je devais nettoyer ces gants. Ils étaient assez importants, en ce moment. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué de ne pas tomber sur les gens par accident dans un sous-marin que dans un village. Déjà que j'avais réussis à entrer en collision avec Shachi dans le village, je devais être certaine de toujours avoir ces gants. Je les ramasse, les ayant mis à l'écart du reste, et je les amène sous le jet. Le sang s'humidifiait et tombait en gouttes au sol, rendant le plancher si clair au départ tout rouge. Ils avaient vraiment absorbés beaucoup de sang, cette nuit-là. Je m'assoie avec mes jambes repliées sur moi-même, laissant l'eau couler sur ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de faire passer les souvenirs qui remontaient à ma mémoire. Il fallait que je surmonte tout cela. Je n'avais pas le droit d'oublier, mais je pouvais me battre contre la constante peur que ces souvenirs font remonter.

Il y a du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ouvre les yeux, restant assise. Si quelqu'un entrait, il n'y aurait rien à voir. Je regarde quand même vers la porte. Il y avait des ombres de l'autre côté, mais je ne pouvais pas voir les formes correctement. Bon, ne faisons pas exprès. Je me lève et attrape une serviette un peu plus loin. Je l'enveloppe autour de moi et fais couler le surplus d'eau de mes cheveux. Mes cheveux restant un peu humides, je les attache avec une bande de cuir de mon manteau pour qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. Il y a quelques mèches qui tombent, mais elles restent autour de mon visage. J'enfile mes vêtements calmement. Bon, que font toutes ces ombres devant la porte? Passant ma montre autour de mon cou, je m'approche sans bruit de la porte, mon manteau et mon foulard sous le bras. Je prends lentement la poignée et j'ouvre la porte d'un trait en m'écartant de l'ouverture. Il y a quelques hommes de Trafalgar qui tombent au sol, s'étant accotés contre la porte. Je soupire :

-Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que d'essayer d'espionner une fille sous la douche?

Ils racontent tous quelque chose en même temps, mais c'est seulement du charabia pour moi. Je les fixe, plus amusée par leurs réactions qu'agacée par leurs actes :

-Vous êtes en retard, de toute façon. J'ai fini.

Sur ces mots, je les contourne et sors de la pièce. Pour qu'il y ait trois personnes regroupées devant la porte, Trafalgar devait être occupé ailleurs. Je pu voir assez vite où il était. J'ai ouvert la porte de ma cabine. Il était assis sur le lit, concentré sur une lettre que je reconnu. Mon regard s'agrandit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite?

Il lève les yeux de la lettre, pas le moins du monde honteux. Il voulait lire cette lettre et l'avait fait. Je marche d'un pas vif vers lui et lui enlève prestement la lettre des mains :

-Vous êtes vraiment pas gêné! Vous fouillez souvent dans les choses des autres comme ça?

-Non.

Et en plus il répondait comme si de rien n'était!

-Et pourquoi vous l'avez fait avec mes affaires?

-Cette lettre m'intriguait.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé à me demander ce que c'était plutôt que de fouiller dans mon dos?

-Parce que vous auriez répondu?

-Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si vous aviez vraiment demandé.

Ça semble l'étonner. Enfin quoi, elle n'était pas si personnelle que cela, cette lettre. Je n'aimais juste pas qu'il fouille comme ça! Note à moi-même, Trafalgar aime l'information et l'obtient par n'importe quel moyen. Il me regarde :

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'est à mon tour d'être étonnée. Il l'avait en main et il ne savait pas?

-Je ne l'ai pas lu. Vous êtes arrivée au moment où je l'ai ouverte.

Je le regarde, impassible. Bon, est-ce que je prenais le risque qu'il essaye encore de fouiner ou j'assouvissais sa curiosité?

-Et pourquoi elle vous intéresse, cette lettre?

Il reste silencieux. Bon, si c'était comme ça. Je ramasse l'enveloppe qui trainait par terre et je fais mine de plier la lettre pour la ranger. Je l'entends soupirer d'agacement :

-J'essaie de comprendre.

Je lève les yeux vers lui :

-Comprendre quoi?

Il est clairement agacé et ne veut pas répondre. Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Il finit par murmurer quelque chose, le visage tourné vers le sol et caché par son chapeau :

-Vous…

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Il lève son regard. Il était vraiment sérieux :

-J'essaie de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que vous deveniez ce que vous êtes.

D'accord, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Qu'il essai de voir si je lui cache quelque chose, d'accord. Qu'il veuille savoir si j'étais une ennemie ou quelque chose du genre, d'accord. Mais comprendre pourquoi j'étais moi? Là…je n'y comprenais rien…Je fronce les sourcils :

-Je le vois très bien dans votre regard, mais je pose quand même la question. Vous êtes sérieux, là?

Pas de réponse, juste un haussement de sourcil. Bon…

-Pourquoi?

-Je vous l'ai dit à travers le den den mushi.

-C'est quand même une drôle de raison. Quelqu'un vous intrigue alors vous fouillez son courrier. Ce serait pas plus simple de poser des questions ou de passer du temps avec les gens?

J'avais dit cela spontanément, sans vraiment y penser. Peut-être que c'était ce que je pensais, en fait. Il me regarde comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de bizarre. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu comme si je lui proposais de passer du temps avec moi, mais ça n'avait rien de sous-entendu ou quoi que ce soit! Je regarde ailleurs, agacée :

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! J'ai compris que vous n'aimiez pas l'idée!

Son regard change, son sourire devenant narquois :

-En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

De quoi? Je le regarde, croyant à une blague ou quelque chose du genre. Eh bien non, il avait l'air d'y croire. Il se lève pour s'arrêter devant moi :

-À partir de maintenant, je ne vous quitte pas d'un instant.

Je tourne complètement rouge :

-Vous exagérez, là! J'ai le droit d'être seule, quand même!

Je le contourne :

-D'ailleurs, je veux être seule, là. Alors, s'il-vous-plait, sortez.

Maintenant, donnons un coup! Je lève la lettre dans les airs :

-Je vous parlerais de ça si vous arrivez à me laisser seule pour la nuit!

Avant qu'il n'essaie de me la prendre, je cache la lettre sous ma camisole. Je croise les bras et le fixe. S'il osait essayer de la prendre là… Un sourire amusé apparait sur ses lèvres :

-Très bien.

Il marche vers la porte en silence. J'hésite quelques instants, puis je me lance :

-Bonne nuit, Trafalgar.

Il s'arrête net sur le pas de la porte. Il ne se retourne pas, mais il semble baisser la tête quelques secondes :

-Bonne nuit, Shikyo.

Il sort en refermant la porte doucement, son visage restant caché. Je soupire, mais un léger sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Il avait répondu. Je ramasse mes épées qui se trouvaient encore sur le lit et les dépose sur la table de travail. Je retire pantalon, bottes et chaussettes et m'assois sur le lit. Alors que je retirai ma montre pour la poser sur la commode, je remarque quelque chose de louche avec mon sac, qui trainait en ce moment par terre. Quelque chose venait de gigoter dans une poche extérieure. Je m'approche du sac, intriguée. J'ouvre la poche…et un petit den den mushi en sort. Je le regarde, bouche bée :

-Mais…je reconnais cette forme! Tu es le petit den den mushi du cachot!

Je le prends dans mes mains, perplexe. Comment était-il arrivé là? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y était encore? Se sentant peut-être en lieu sûr, le petit den den mushi ferma ses yeux, comme s'il s'était endormit. Je soupire :

-Eh bien, dites donc, je n'ai pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

J'ouvre le tiroir du bas de la petite commode et je dépose le den den mushi à côté de la trousse. Bon, il était temps de dormir, à présent.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je me suis demandé où j'étais. C'est idiot, je sais, mais ça ne m'était pas encore rentré dans la tête que j'étais dans un sous-marin jaune avec les Pirates of Heart. Je m'assois, me frottant les yeux, et regarde par le hublot de la pièce. Le soleil commençait seulement à se lever. Je pose un pied au sol, baillant légèrement. Je me rhabille calmement et me tourne vers la table de travail. Les épées y étaient toujours. J'avais le pressentiment que j'en aurai besoin. Je les prends et les attaches du côté gauche. Voilà, j'étais prête à affronter la journée. J'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup de contrôle ou d'être assez subtile pour arriver à m'éclipser. J'ouvre la porte.

-Matinale, il semblerait.

Je crois que si je ne savais pas à quel point il était sérieux quand il s'agissait de s'amuser au dépend des gens, je lui aurai refermé la porte au nez en le traitant d'harceleur. Je fixe Trafalgar, prenant mon mal en patience, et je souris calmement :

-Bon matin à toi aussi.

Il regarde les épées accrochées à ma ceinture :

-De quoi as-tu l'intention de te défendre?

-De tes constantes blagues déplacées.

Après avoir refermé la porte, je commence à marcher, suivit par Trafalgar de très près. Beaucoup de contrôle. Évidemment, j'avais oublié un autre détail. J'arrête devant la porte de la salle à manger. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais? Trafalgar arrête à côté de moi :

-Ça ne devrait t'effrayer, non? Tu es armée.

Je ne fais même pas de réplique. Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête :

-Le choque est passé hier. Ils ne devraient pas réagir de la même manière, cette fois.

Je souris faiblement. J'espère bien qu'il a raison. Je prends une bonne respiration et je pousse la porte. Le silence ne tombe pas sur la pièce cette fois. En fait, il n'y avait presque personne. Shachi, le gars avec la tuque, Bepo et deux ou trois autres. Law sourit à côté de moi :

-Ils n'arrivent pas tous en même temps le matin.

J'aurai dû m'en douter, mais ça me rassurait de ne pas avoir à affronter une foule. Shachi me remarque alors et lève une main dans les airs pour me saluer :

-Hey, Shikyo!

Je lève une main, pas habituée à me faire appeler. Shachi avait fait tourner Bepo et l'autre avec ce mouvement. Bon, je pouvais le faire. Law passe un bras derrière moi et m'amène dans leur direction, me faisant se raidir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite?

-Je vous fais avancer pour que vous ne restiez pas sur place. Ça vous dérange?

-Je peux avancer seule.

Il retire son bras avec un sourire narquois :

-Si vous le dites.

Il m'énerve. Arrivé près du groupe, je m'assois à côté de Shachi. Je souris :

-Bon matin, Shachi.

-Bon matin, miss Shikyo.

Je le regarde, intriguée :

-Miss? Pourquoi le titre de politesse?

-Euh…par politesse…

Je ris légèrement :

-Nul besoin de ça.

Ça semble l'étonner, mais il ne proteste pas. Finalement, je me sentais calme. Le gars avec la tuque, assit de l'autre côté de la table, me regarde :

-Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, moi aussi?

Je prends un air pensif :

-À une condition…

Il semble hésiter, ce qui me fait rire :

-Rien de gros, ne vous en faites pas. Je veux juste savoir votre nom.

Ça semble le rassurer. Il pointe le mot inscrit sur sa tuque :

-Moi c'est Penguin!

Je lui tends la main par-dessus la table :

-Enchantée, Penguin.

Il me prend la main, apparemment content. C'est étrange. Je me sens bien avec eux. Je ne les connais pas tant que ça, je ne suis avec eux que depuis hier, mais je sentais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Enfin, pas trop tout de même. Le repas du matin se passa assez bien. Je parlais avec Penguin et Shachi qui se faisaient un plaisir de raconter certaines aventures qu'ils avaient eues avec leur Capitaine. Je m'attendais à ce que Trafalgar me questionne, mais il était resté silencieux tout le long à un tel point que j'en avais oublié qu'il était là. C'est seulement après le repas, alors que je tombais de nouveau dans mes pensées, qu'il se décida à me rappeler qu'il était là. J'ai sursauté en sentant un doigt me pointer le côté droit. Trafalgar sourit à côté de moi :

-Belle réaction.

Je le fixe, agacée :

-Et pourquoi ce geste enfantin?

-Vous sortir de vos pensées. Vous faite vraiment ça souvent.

Je soupire. Je l'avais provoqué hier, je devais en payer le prix aujourd'hui. Bon, ce n'était rien d'étrange, au moins. Je me lève de ma chaise, mes épées tapotant légèrement contre ma jambe. Et pourquoi pas? Shachi et Penguin m'ayant déjà salué plus tôt avant de partir à leurs occupations, j'étais seule. Du moins, autant que de se faire suivre par un pirate de près pouvais être considéré comme être seule. Je ne prends même pas la peine de dire à Trafalgar où je partais, je sors de la pièce. Il voulait me suivre partout, de toute façon. Je sors sur le pont, le vent frais et agréable repoussant mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Il y avait quelques personnes sur le pont, mais je les ignore. Je n'avais pas besoin de les voir. Je marche vers le bout du pont, sortant mes deux épées et les tenants dans leurs mains respectives. Je prends la même position qu'hier, mais prenant plus d'espace, cette fois. J'étais au grand air, alors j'en profiterai. J'allongeai ma respiration pour retrouver le calme complet. Graduellement, tout semblait disparaitre autour de moi, mais tout de même rester là. Ce n'étaient plus des objets ou des personnes à voir. C'était de l'énergie, des auras qui m'entouraient. Même le vent, insaisissable être représentatif de la liberté, était devenu une énergie perceptible. C'était des détenteurs de souvenirs, des souvenirs à part entière. C'est une drôle de manière e se concentrer, je vous l'accord, mais cela fonctionnait pour moi. Une énergie se rapproche de moi. Quelque chose vient siffler dans ma direction. Je lève la lame de Tsuki, énergie complètement blanche à mes yeux, et je bloque une lame entourée d'énergie bleue qui semblait presque ressembler à celle du vent. La lame se déplace pour essayer de frapper ailleurs, mais je la bloque encore avec Tsuki. L'énergie qui tient en ses mains la lame semble tressaillir. Une nouvelle attaque m'assaille, mais je bloque. Les attaques se font plus rapides et je dois me déplacer légèrement à chaque attaque pour ne pas être déstabilisée. Je ne pouvais pas seulement défendre, sinon je risquais fort d'être vaincue. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, pas cette fois. Déplaçant Nishibi dans ma main, attendant de bloquer une nouvelle attaque, je pointe devant moi. L'énergie se déplace juste avant que je ne l'atteigne. Des énergies semblent se regrouper. Je devais être prudente. Ne pas reculer. Je ne serai pas attaquée par derrière! J'échange des attaques avec l'énergie, commençant étrangement à sourire. Je n'avais jamais combattu comme ça contre quelqu'un…peut être que je devrais sortir de ma transe avant de blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance. Je cligne des yeux…et recule d'un pas en apercevant mon adversaire.

-Law?

Je secoue la tête, me rendant compte de la trop grande familiarité que j'avais utilisée. Il ne semble pas s'en faire. Il a un assez grand sourire sur le visage :

-Tu étais vraiment partie.

-C'est ma technique de concentration. Je peux sentir et voir toutes formes d'énergie, mais je ne peux pas voir les apparences. C'est comme une condition, je suppose.

Trafalgar reprend une position et m'attaque. Je bloque par instinct :

-Vous voulez encore vous battre?

-Pourquoi pas? Vous sembliez apprécier l'échange avant de voir qui vous combattiez.

Bon, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais, me battre contre lui? C'est à se demander comment j'avais réussi à tenir! Alors qu'il continue de m'attaquer, je calme ma respiration de nouveau. Bien, la vision venait de changer de nouveau. Alors que je bloque une nouvelle attaque, un sentiment d'ivresse commence à m'envahir. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pu combattre quelqu'un. J'aimai sentir l'arme de mon adversaire passer près de moi alors que je l'esquivais. J'aimais bloquer la lame et tenter d'attaquer à mon tour. J'aimais me battre. Je ne sais pas si on s'est combattu longtemps ou si ce ne fut que pour un moment. Ce que je sais, c'est que ce combat n'était pas en ma faveur. Un manque de stabilité de ma part me fait ouvrir légèrement ma garde. C'était assez pour que Trafalgar la passe. Je cligne des yeux au moment où la lame se retrouve devant mon cou. Elle s'arrête là. Ma respiration devient haletante d'un coup. Trafalgar semblait toujours normal. Il retire sa lame, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres :

-Pas mal.

Je souris légèrement. L'ivresse avait disparue avec le changement de vision, mais je me sentais bien, à part le manque de souffle. Il range son Nodachi :

-Manque d'endurance, apparemment, mais ça s'entraine.

Je range Tsuki et Nishibi, reprenant très lentement un souffle normal. C'est là que je remarque ce qu'était les énergies qui se regroupaient. Tous les hommes de Trafalgar…Je me raidi légèrement. Merde, pourquoi? J'essaie de garder mon calme, mais quelque chose d'autre me fais sursauter. Un coup de canon… (Changement de musique « Sadame »)

Le boulet de canon s'écrasa dans les vagues tout près du sous-marin qui tangua en secouant ses passagers sur le pont, incluant moi. Je me rapproche de la rambarde pour regarder d'où était venu le boulet de canon. Il y avait un navire de la marine qui se dirigeait vers nous. Quelqu'un d'autre le remarque.

-Les marines!

Ça semble plaire à Trafalgar :

-Je pensais qu'ils nous pourchasseraient plus tôt que cela.

Le sous-marin vire pour faire face au navire de la marine et s'en approcher. Ce serait un combat au corps à corps, pas aux coups de canon. Ça ne prend pas bien de temps avant que le sous-marin sous vis-à-vis avec le navire. Les marines sautèrent sur le pont du sous-marin, épées en main. Bon, aucun marine ne se bat comme les hommes de Law. Si les choses tournaient mal, je pourrais utiliser ma technique de concentration sans danger de frapper la mauvaise personne. Je sors mes deux lames, prête à me battre. Ils ne rivalisaient sûrement pas avec Law au combat à l'épée. Je n'aurai aucun problème contre eux. J'étais encore légèrement essoufflée par mon combat avec Law, mais je tiendrais. Je place mes lames juste avant qu'un marine ne tente de m'attaquer. Je le bloque avec aisance et lui tranche le ventre comme si c'était du beurre. Il semblait m'avoir attaqué de manière plutôt barbare. Avait-on affaire à de simples recrues? Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Le prochain qui m'attaqua utilisait assez bien les règles du combat, mais il ne fut pas à la hauteur. C'était vraiment troublant. Je n'ai pas suivi d'entrainement et j'arrivais quand même à les surpasser. J'avais ces souvenirs à remercier. En regardant légèrement autour entre deux marines, je pouvais voir que l'équipage se débrouillait très bien, surtout Law. Léger moment de déconcentration. Je trébuche sur un corps et tombe à la renverse. Un marine en profit pour me marcher sur le bras droit, m'arrachant un léger cri de douleur. J'arrive quand même à me protéger avec Tsuki. Le marine souriait :

-Tu pensais pouvoir t'enfuir, la condamnée? Tu vas voir ce qui arrive aux criminels!

Je lui administre un coup de pied dans le bas ventre, rageuse :

-Criminelle mon œil! C'est toi qui va morfler!

Je disais ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à retirer sa jambe de mon bras. Ça commençait vraiment à être douloureux et il son regard me disait qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Il m'attaque pour que je bloque, mais se met à genou sur moi et m'attrape par le poignet qui était libre. Merde, j'étais coincée et il le savait!

-C'est fini pour toi.

Je l'aurai cru…si je n'avais pas senti un vent familier passer. Le marine se fait soudainement trancher en deux et s'effondre au sol. Je le repousse vivement et je me relève. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Law qui change de cible. Encore une fois…Quand la bataille fut finie, le pont était dans un piteux état. Il y avait du sang ici et là et beaucoup de marines. J'ai aidé à nettoyer du mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais j'étais parvenu à rester un bon moment dans une foule sans paniquer. Quand la dernière goutte de sang fut nettoyée, j'ai soupiré de contentement :

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Je regarde un peu autour. Trafalgar n'est pas là. Étrange…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Mystère et boule de gomme! Où est passé Law?**_

**Law : Je suis juste derrière toi.**

_**Je parle dans le récit, pas ici! …minute… pourquoi derrière? AAAAAAaaaaaaH! Nodachi! *esquive* J'aurai jamais la paix T-T**_

_**Allez, des reviews ? Des commentaires? Disons que, après fanfan, plus rien ne me mettra en rogne. Bon, à la prochaine tout le monde! Je dois courir!**_


	11. Coeur qui bat

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis en vie et en un seul morceau! Pas pour longtemps avec le chapitre qui va suivre, mais c'est pas grave! Je ne reviens pas en arrière, cette fois, même si ya du POV Law *Regarde à droite et à gauche* Bon, il n'est pas là, alors ça va.**_

_**(Kyona-sama) Pas du sang, non. Elle en a vu pas mal avec tous les souvenirs des meurtres qu'elle a fait oublier aux gens.**_

_**(Soliorra) Tu les lisais en anglais? Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle aimer une histoire ^-^ Mais je développe du côté du den den mushi. Ya un petit détail dont il faut faire attention quand Law fait un résumé de ce qu'il a trouvé sur Shikyo. Je te laisse le loisir de le trouver ;) Une québécoise! Nice ^^ Vois-tu, j'écris des histoires depuis que j'ai sept ans…et je lis beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup de pratique et j'aime bien les textes poétiques, ça donne ça au final. Tu dessines? Je suis curieuse, je peux te demander de dessiner comment tu vois Shikyo? *-***_

_**(salhia) Bah, je sais pas, c'est comme ça que je le vois pour taquiner des filles, étrangement…mais ça c'est moi XD**_

_**Bon, puisque j'ai encore une chance de survie, je vais vous passer le chapitre. Bonne lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 11- Dearly Beloved (reprise, c'est une bonne inspiration)**

***POV Law***

Quand j'ai vu ce marine la retenant au sol, je suis devenu furieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire, celui-là?! Je me suis rapproché pour qu'il soit dans la zone et je l'ai tranché en deux. Elle s'est vite débarrassée des deux morceaux. Elle se tourne! Je me concentre sur un autre ennemi. Pourquoi j'ai évité son regard?! Merde! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi?! Allez, je me défoule sur les marines, ça va me faire du bien! Je me bats avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder pour voir si elle est toujours debout. Je crois que, cette fois, je ne la suivrai pas. Quand ils commencent à nettoyer, Shikyo décidant de leur donner un coup de main, je m'éclipse à l'intérieur. Ça ne va pas. Je devrais pas réagir comme ça. Elle devrait être un sujet d'étude, rien de plus! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais eu peur…de la perdre? Ah! Fait chier! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries?! Ça doit être parce que je n'aime pas perdre un sujet d'observation. C'est ça! Mais…pourquoi avoir évité son regard à ce moment-là? Et merde! Je vais me verser de l'eau sur la tête, ça va me faire du bien. Je vais porter mon Nodachi et mon chapeau dans ma cabine et je me rends aux douches. Je ferme la porte derrière moi pour être certain que personne ne me voit dans cet état. J'enlève mon chandail, ouvre un robinet d'eau froide à fond et me met la tête sous le jet. C'est glaciale…et je me sens pas mieux! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Tiens, pourquoi ça chauffe quand l'eau coule sur mon épaule?

***POV Shikyo***

Mais où est-il passé? Est-ce qu'il a été blessé parce qu'il m'a aidé? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas là. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas que quelqu'un de son équipage remarque. Je veux quand même en avoir le cœur net. Lui qui s'est fait un point d'honneur à me suivre partout à cause de ce que j'ai dit, il doit s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'il disparaisse soudainement. Je rentre à l'intérieur. Où peut-il être? Peut-être sa cabine, mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Bon, je vais commencer par me rendre où toutes les cabines sont. Alors que je marche, je sens de l'inquiétude monter. Et si j'avais raison? Et s'il était blessé? Pourquoi est-ce que personne sur le pont ne semblait avoir remarqué?! Alors que j'arrive au bout du couloir des cabines, je remarque une porte qui est ouverte. Il y a quelque chose sur le sol là…de petites gouttelettes colorées…Elles formaient un chemin. Je suivis les traces sans hésiter. En fait, je commençais à paniquer.

-Faites que ce ne soit pas grave…

Les gouttelettes s'arrêtaient devant la porte de la salle de bain. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte à la volée et je le vois penché au-dessus d'un lavabo. Un liquide rouge glisse de son épaule. Mon regard devient terrifié.

-Law?!

***POV Law***

Mon cœur fait un bon en entendant sa voie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?! Elle a vu la blessure sur mon épaule. J'avais même pas remarqué que c'était là avant que l'eau ne me brûle. Son regard…il est terrifié. On dirait qu'elle a envie de pleurer. Ses yeux sont brillants quand ils sont mouillés…Mais ta gueule! Pourquoi je pense à ça?! Elle s'approche de moi. Non, recule!

-Ne m'approche pas!

Elle s'arrête quelques instants, mais elle semble encore plus déterminée et s'approche de nouveau. Je frissonne quand elle met sa main dans mon dos. Même à travers ses gants, elle a les mains froides! Elle me regarde. Elle veut savoir si elle peut m'aider. Pourquoi? Je ne proteste pas. De toute façon, j'ai eu le temps de regarder la plaie, même si c'est dans un drôle d'angle. Ce n'est qu'une légère coupure. Il faut juste la nettoyer et mettre un pansement dessus. Elle me prend doucement par le bras pour me faire tourner et me rapprocher du jet. Je grimace. Mais ça tape! Elle baisse la puissance du jet en voyant mon expression. Elle retire une de ses mains quelques secondes et je sens une surface douce passer sur mon épaule pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle avait pris une serviette pour les mains et faisait attention pour ne pas peser sur la plaie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait comme ça? Je pensais qu'elle partirait en courant quand je lui avais dit de ne pas m'approcher. Je pensais qu'elle gafferait et que ça ferait mal. Mais non…J'essaie de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Elle est concentrée sur la plaie. Elle a conservé ses gants pour ne pas que son fruit du démon s'active. Je peux quand même sentir le bout de ses doigts qui dépassent des gants. C'était doux…Elle se recule un peu avec la serviette, faisant couler le sang qui s'était imbibé. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et souris avec douceur. Je détourne la tête. Merde, j'ai encore fuis son regard. Sa main se pose dans mon dos :

-Est-ce que ça va?

Non, pas du tout, même. Je frissonne, mais pas parce que ses doigts sont froids. Elle se penche pour essayer de croiser mon regard. Si j'essaie de bouger pour l'éviter, là où je suis placé, ça va faire mal. Je sens mon cœur qui commence à battre plus vite. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel?!

***POV Shikyo***

Il est devenu rouge et je ne parle pas du sang. Ça a cessé de saigner, d'ailleurs. Il ne se sent pas bien, peut-être. Il tremble sous ma main. Vaux mieux arrêter l'eau. Elle est glaciale. Il est complètement trempé. J'aurai dû faire plus attention. Pourquoi il s'est passé la tête sous l'eau, d'ailleurs? Et de l'eau glaciale, qui plus est! Je vais prendre une serviette un peu plus loin et je lui mets sur la tête, frottant doucement pour le sécher. Il valait mieux commencer par les cheveux, ils contenaient l'eau plus longtemps. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait toujours pas protesté. D'accord, il ne voulait pas que je m'approche il y a un moment, mais il n'a rien dit depuis. Bon, l'important, c'est que la plaie ne soit pas un danger. Je retire la serviette de sa tête et la passe sur son torse. Il tremble encore. Je devrais peut être me dépêcher.

***POV Law***

Elle finit de sécher devant et passe ses bras autour de mon torse pour passer la serviette dans mon dos. Sa chaleur est agréable. Je referme mes bras sur elle et accote ma tête sur son épaule. Une de mes mains passe dans ses doux cheveux.

-Law?

Elle essaie de se dégager, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas lâcher prise. Elle semble si fragile comme ça entre mes bras, contrairement à notre combat où elle débordait de puissance et d'assurance. Elle cesse de gigoter, comme si elle acceptait ce que je faisais. Je calle mon visage dans son cou. Sa peau est si douce.

-Shikyo…

Je la sens se raidir légèrement entre mes bras. Elle semble tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir me voir. Je lève la tête pour être face à elle. Elle a pris une jolie teinte rosée sur ses joues. J'approche doucement mon visage du sien…

-Capitaine!

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée sur Shachi. Je me recule pour le regarder, mes bras s'ouvrant légèrement. Elle s'échappe vivement de mon emprise et part en courant. Shachi à l'air mal alaise :

-Désolé, Capitaine, je…

Je soupire. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

***POV Shikyo***

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?! La manière dont il m'a serré, qu'il a collé sa tête contre mon cou, qu'il a prononcé mon nom…Je n'y comprends rien! Pourquoi il a agis comme ça?! Son regard était si doux et pourtant si apeuré…J'entre dans ma cabine et je ferme la porte. Je me colle le dos contre la porte et je glisse vers le sol. Je dois être complètement rouge! Je n'avais pas couru longtemps, mais ma respiration était bruyante. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que…qu'il allait…si Shachi n'était pas arrivé en trombe…je crois qu'il allait m'embrasser…Non! Non! Non! Ça ne se peut pas! Je ferme mes bras autour de mes jambes, tremblante. J'étais complètement perdue. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas agir comme avant après ça…mais je ne pouvais pas non plus agir différemment! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Non, qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Et pourquoi je panique tant que ça, d'ailleurs? Il ne s'était rien passé, alors pourquoi…est-ce que je pleure?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Je vais mourir parce que ce moment est beaucoup trop mignon! J'espère juste que Law ne me tuera pas pour vous rapporter cela. *son d'une lame sortant de son étui* J'ai parlé trop vite ...*Se retourne avec un faux sourire* Salut, Law. Comment ça va?**_

**Law: Tu veux mourir tant que ça?**

_**T-T Je ferais mieux de courir. À la prochaine tout le monde! Si je survis! **_


	12. Blessures

_**Bon, je crois que je pourrais rivaliser avec les supernovas en vitesse au nombre de fois où j'ai évité la lame de Law. Bonjour tout le monde! Ou bonsoir, à vous de voir ^-^**_

_**Finalement, je vais laisser le commentaire de fanfan. Ce serait enfantin de ma part de l'effacer. D'ailleurs, si son message peut passer et que personne d'autre ne doit subir de jérémiades de ce genre, ça me va!**_

_**(salhia) Je tiens toujours! Et j'en crois pas mes yeux, d'ailleurs T-T Il doit y aller doucement pour me mettre en confiance! *regarde partout* Shikyo est pour le moins troublée en ce moment. Pour le petit détail dont je parle, pour ceux qui chercheraient encore, ça se trouve dans le chapitre 8 quand Law résume les recherches qu'il a fait sur Shikyo.**_

_**(Soloria) Merci encore, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais contente ^-^ Un bon défoulage (pardon, encore une expression québecoise), ça ne fait de mal à personne! Il essai moins de me taper dessus avec ça :D**_

_**Allez, j'y retourne! Bonne Lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 12- Insignia**

Je ne pouvais pas rester là comme ça. Mais, je ne pouvais pas retourner le voir. Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, maintenant. Je devais me changer les idées. Je regarde mes mains. Peut-être que je devrais m'entrainer avec ça… Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, comme pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose, puis je me lève. Je me tourne vers la poignée, hésitante. Il n'était pas là, j'espère? Je ne veux pas avoir une réaction étrange, comme refermer la porte sur son nez. Je tourne la poignée doucement et ouvre la porte juste assez pour que je puisse regarder dans le couloir. Personne. Je sors de la pièce et me déplace en silence. Oui, je me rendais sur le pont. Où est-ce que je pouvais aller autre que là? Je me rends au bout du pont comme la dernière fois. Il faisait froid en ce moment, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je retire mes gants, mes bottes et mes bas. Je pouvais sentir le métal froid sous mes pieds. Je devais tenter le coup. Il restait une trace de sang au sol juste devant moi. Je frotte mes doigts contre les paumes, comme si je tirais sur quelque chose qui était collé dans mes deux paumes. Mes mains commencent à être entourées d'une sorte de lumière blanche, comme une aura. Je tourne mes paumes vers le sol et je fais un pas devant moi pour retirer vivement mon pied. Une sorte de cercle venait de se former sur le sol autour du sang, assez large pour que quelqu'un entre dedans. Le contour était complètement blanc, mais l'intérieur semblait vouloir imiter la couleur du sol et du sang, comme une fine couche d'eau.

-Bon, voyons si ça a fonctionné.

Je m'accroupis et pose ma main gauche sur le rebord blanc du cercle. Une boule sortit du cercle, comme une bulle de savon (Sabaody style!). Bien, tout se passait comme prévu pour le moment. Maintenant, passons à la deuxième étape. J'étends ma main droite vers la bulle et fais passer ma main à travers la surface. Elle passe au travers sans affecter la surface et ma vision change. Je ne voyais pas à travers les yeux de quelqu'un, je voyais ce dont le sous-marin avait été témoin.

La bataille était intense sur le sous-marin. Les corps des marines tombaient. Quelqu'un d'autre vient de tomber. C'est Shikyo. Alors que le marine la retient au sol, Law se tourne vers eux, devenant furieux. Il se rapproche et tranche le marine en deux pour se détourner vivement quand Shikyo se tourne vers lui. Un marine s'était approché de lui quand il était concentré sur Shikyo. C'est seulement parce qu'il avait bougé que la coupure avait été minime. C'est d'ailleurs vers ce même marine que Law s'était tourné pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Law s'était empressé d'aller à l'intérieur dès que Shikyo avait proposé de rester sur le pont pour aider à nettoyer.

J'arrête la vision là. Je connaissais le reste, je n'avais pas besoin d'en voir plus. J'ouvre la montre attachée à mon cou et je referme mes doigts à l'intérieur de la bulle. Le souvenir sembla prendre la forme d'un petit papillon entre mes doigts. J'étais habituée à voir les souvenirs se transformer ainsi depuis que j'avais la montre. J'approche le papillon de la montre, le fait entrer comme dans un vase et referme la montre, dévoilant un papillon gravé sur la surface métallique.

-Même le sous-marin a perdu un souvenir, maintenant.

Je regarde le sol. Le cercle blanc avait disparu avec le sang. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du combat. Je fixe ma montre de nouveau. Tant de souvenirs que j'avais enfermés à l'intérieur. Que se passerait-il si je les libérais ? Je ne voulais pas y penser. J'aurai dû essayer avant que la montre ne soit remplit de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne pouvais pas faire un test sur moi-même, aucun de mes souvenirs ne voulaient sortir. Que faire?

-C'était un souvenir?

Je me retourne et mon cœur fait un bond. Évidemment, si j'essayais de l'éviter, il allait me trouver. Je détourne mon regard, devenant complètement rouge :

-Oui, un souvenir récent relié au sous-marin.

Il s'était arrêté à une certaine distance. J'étais soulagée puisque je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'il se rapproche. Je me lève, la montre dans la main. À bien y penser, il devait ne pas vouloir que je l'approche sans mes gants. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il regarde la montre :

-Pourquoi l'avoir pris?

Je regarde le sol où s'était trouvé le cercle :

-Aucune raison, je voulais m'entrainer et c'est sur ce souvenir que je suis tombé. Je l'avais déjà retiré du sol, alors…

Quand je lève les yeux, je remarque qu'il s'était rapproché un peu. Lentement, mais sûrement, il semblerait.

-Ça t'intrigue?

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il est plutôt calme en ce moment. Il a remis son chandail, mais je peux quand même voir que la plaie lui fait encore un peu mal. Son épaule blessée est légèrement plus tendue que l'autre. Et dire que c'était ma faute. J'aurai dû faire plus attention. Il remarque mon regard et fronce les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Je détourne la tête :

-Juste la bataille…

Il ne me croit pas. Là, il est proche. Je vire complètement rouge et me retourne vivement de l'autre côté.

-Shikyo, qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Je me mords la lèvre. Et merde…

-J'ai revu le moment où le marine m'attaque. Tu as été attaqué au moment où tu viens pour trancher le marine en deux.

Pas de réponse de son côté. Ça me rend un peu nerveuse. Pourquoi il ne disait rien? Je soupire et je marche pour m'éloigner.

-Attend.

J'arrête, mais je ne me retourne pas.

-Tu n'étais quand même pas entrain de te mettre ça sur le dos?

C'était si évident que cela? Je baisse la tête, mais je ne dis rien. Même si je le niais, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Je l'entends se rapprocher de nouveau. Fermant mes doigts sur mes paumes, je me tourne légèrement vers lui. Il pose une main sur ma tête :

-Sors-toi ça de la tête. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne le crois pas. Je ferme les yeux, agacée :

-N'importe quoi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi imprudente, je n'aurai pas trébuché sur les corps. Ce marine ne m'aurait pas collé au sol et tu n'aurais pas eu à me sortir de là!

-C'est ma faute pour ne pas l'avoir vu.

Mais il m'énerve! Je repousse sa main sans vraiment y aller fort. Je marche vers mes affaires et je m'assois au sol pour remettre mes bas. Pourquoi il s'entêtait? C'était moi le problème dans tout ça! Si je n'avais pas été sur le sous-marin, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Alors que je finissais de mettre mes bottes, prenant bien soin de me concentrer uniquement sur ça,Law m'attrape par le poignet droit. Je lâche un cri de douleur, ce qui m'étonne moi-même. Je regarde mon poignet et ouvre de grands yeux en le voyant aussi mauve. Minute, est-ce que c'était là il y a un moment? Law s'accroupit à côté de moi, son côté sérieux prenant le dessus, et il me fait déplier le bras. Maintenant qu'il le tenait, ça faisait vachement mal. Mais pourquoi j'avais ça? Ah, je sais pourquoi…Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt? Ça aurait dû faire mal! Je ne l'ai même pas senti avant!

-Une entorse, elle s'est développée rapidement.

De quoi?!

-Tu veux rire…

-Non, pas du tout même.

Il replis mon bras et me prend par le bras gauche pour me lever. Décidément, je n'avais pas de chance de ce côté-là. Et voilà, de retour à la salle d'opération. Il me fait asseoir sur une chaise et me regarde avec sérieux :

-Laisse ton bras élevé.

Je ne dis rien, mais je le garde là où il l'avait placé. Il s'éloigne un moment et revient avec une poche de glace qu'il pose sur mon poignet droit. Je grimace. C'était froid et ça faisait mal. Il fait rouler la chaise, me rapprochant du comptoir et me déplace le bras pour le placer sur le comptoir.

-Tiens la glace.

Je m'exécute avec l'autre bras. Il s'éloigne encore, cherchant quelque chose, et reviens avec un bandage légèrement élastique et des épingles. Il se rapproche et viens prendre mon poignet calmement. Je retire la glace et il place son pouce à certains endroits, observant ma réaction. Ça ne faisait pas toujours mal. Son expression semble se radoucir alors qu'il entreprend de bander mon poignet assez serré, mais pas trop pour ne pas bloquer la circulation sanguine :

-Ce n'est pas trop grave. Il faudra ne pas le bouger pendant une semaine, mais ça ne devrait pas continuer à te faire mal après.

Je retiens une grimace alors qu'il tirait un peu sur le bandage pour le serrer un peu plus :

-Une semaine?

-Ça aurait pu être pire. Je peux me tromper puisque tu as un fruit du démon. Apparemment, on guérit plus vite que les gens normaux.

-Oh…je vois...

Quand il a fini de bander mon poignet, il le repli doucement contre moi. Il semble réfléchir un moment :

-Il va falloir que tu le gardes à cette hauteur. Tu penses pouvoir le tenir ou tu veux quelque chose pour le soutenir?

-Ça devrait aller…

-Tu en es certaine?

J'hoche la tête. Pour la prochaine semaine, je ne devais pas avoir Nishibi avec moi si je voulais garder une arme. J'avais trop pris l'habitude de tenir cette lame-là dans ma main droite. Et moi qui suis droitière…zut. Je regarde vers le sol :

-Merci…

Il s'accroupit pour croiser mon regard :

-Promets-moi une chose.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de le regarder, je tente de rester impassible. Il était redevenu sérieux :

-Ne m'évite pas pour ce qui s'est passé.

Je ferme les yeux :

-Très bien…

-Ni pour ça.

-Quoi?

J'entends la chaise grincer parce qu'il se tenait sur le bras et ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Quoi? Le temps que je réalise ce qui se passe, il s'est déjà éloigné. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il n'est plus là. J'étais toute seule dans la pièce.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Ah là, là, laisser Shikyo en plan comme ça, c'est pas sympa!**_

**Law : Alors c'est là que tu te cachais!**

_**Ah, non!**_

**Shikyo : Laisse-la en paix, Law.**

_**…minute, il vient de me laisser tranquille? Merci Shikyo! T-T**_

**Shikyo : Ce n'est rien.**

_**Elle a l'air rayonnante. Tant mieux ^-^**_

_**Alors, vous avez apprécié? Personnellement, je me suis cassé la tête pour trouver un moyen de les rapprocher de nouveau. C'est que Shachi n'avait pas aidé la dernière fois! Tiens, il voulait quoi au fait? Va falloir que j'enquête moi-même sur la question…**_

_**Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine! J'ai un gars aux lunettes soleil à trouver et ça risque de prendre un moment!**_


	13. Dans le noir

_**Bonjour! Je n'ai pas pu tirer les vers du nez à Shachi, mais j'ai des détails croustillants! Et je suis seule alors Law ne peut pas me taper dessus ^-^**_

_**(salhia) Et un morceau de robot! C'est que ça peut être brillant comme petite bête. Pour son pouvoir, c'est normalement un outil pour colecter des informations. Puisque ce n'est pas utile au combat, je devais lui trouver une bonne utilité. Finalement, j'ai laissé le commentaire. C'est constructif, dans un sens...Merci 3**_

_**Bon j'écris trop vite, il semblerait, j'ai déjà fait un autre chapitre et seulement salhia a réagit. Bah! C'est toujours bien d'avoir des réactions ^-^**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 13- Dearly Beloved (re_coded, oui c le nom de la piste précise)**

Pourquoi être parti? Je ne comprenais simplement pas. Je suis certainement rouge comme une tomate, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas resté. Je me suis levé, gardant mon bras là où il était. J'allais déposer Nishibi avant que quelque chose tourne mal. Je me rends à ma chambre et, de ma main gauche, je détache Nishibi de la ceinture. Ce n'était pas évident, étant ambidextre seulement à l'épée, mais je réussis tout de même, bien que je grommelle un peu contre le cuir qui ne voulait pas se détacher. Quelqu'un cogne à ma porte. Surprise, ne l'ayant pourtant pas fermée, je me tourne. C'était Shachi.

-Oh, Shachi.

Je me détourne pour placer l'épée sur la table de travail :

-Désolé si je ne t'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. J'étais assez concentrée.

-J'ai cru entendre ça.

Je l'entends marcher et je me tourne complètement vers lui. Son regard s'agrandit en apercevant ma main droite :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je baisse le regard vers mon poignet :

-Je me suis fait ça durant la bataille. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais Law l'a vu alors…il s'en est occupé…

Ne pas se rappeler plus loin…

-Il a dit que tu garderais ça combien de temps?

-Une semaine si je guérissais comme tout le monde. Il n'en est pas si certain puisque j'ai un fruit du démon.

Ce qui me ramène au fait que je ne porte rien sur mes mains. Où étaient passés mes gants, cette fois?! Bon, j'avais vu une autre paire dans les vêtements que j'avais sorti du sac, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Je me dirige vers la table de nuit et farfouille un peu dans le tiroir du haut avec ma main gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je cherche des gants. Je ne contrôle pas encore assez mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne s'active pas par accident si je tombe en contact avec des gens.

Shachi semble fouiller dans une poche de son habit et me tend quelque chose :

-Ces gants-là?

Minute, pourquoi il les avait? Je prends les gants, perplexe. Il doit avoir remarqué mon interrogation car il s'empresse de répondre :

-Je les aie trouvés quand je suis allé sur le pont. Puisque personne d'autre ne porte de gants…

C'était logique, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Bon, n'essayons pas de trouver des poux. Je reprends mon sourire :

-Merci, Shachi.

Shachi semble marmonner quelque chose, puis sort de la pièce. Euh…est-ce que j'avais bien vu? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait au juste? Franchement, je commence à en avoir marre des mystères. Je soupire en enfilant les gants. Bon, que faire maintenant? Je ne pouvais pas espérer m'entrainer, interdiction de bouger le poignet droit.

-Je peux toujours me promener dans le sous-marin.

Je me lève. D'accord, ce n'était pas le truc le plus brillant à faire, mais je n'avais aucune idée, justement, de ce que je pouvais faire. Donc, marcher et mémoriser l'endroit. C'était déjà un bon début. Cependant, comme je m'y attendais, cela ne me pris pas tant de temps que cela et j'avais déjà une carte du sous-marin dans ma tête. Je m'assis par terre, fermant les yeux. Je pouvais toujours essayer de retrouver les autres, mais je me sentais un peu lasse. J'avais envie de paix intérieure et je ne pouvais pas me calmer en m'entrainant…je sais, un livre. Je pourrais en emprunter un à Law. Il en a tellement que je doute qu'il se rende compte d'un seul livre manquant…à moins qu'il ne fasse l'inventaire d'un rapide coup d'œil dès qu'il le peut…de ses yeux gris métalliques…qui semblent si tristes parfois…et voilà, preuve que je dois me calmer… Je me lève, faisait bien attention, et je suis le plan dans ma tête pour retrouver la porte de la chambre de Law. La voilà, la porte menant au seul endroit que je ne pouvais pas cartographier dans ma tête. Bon, peut être que je devrais cogner et voir s'il est là, avant. Si c'est le cas, je pourrais lui demander si je peux emprunter un livre. Puisque je ne l'ai pas vu dans le sous-marin, du moins là où je peux passer, je suppose qu'il y est. Je lève ma main gauche et je tape trois coups sur la porte…Comment je devais l'appeler au fait? Bon, essayons…

-Law?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, j'entends quelque chose dans la pièce. Allez, je me lance. Je pose la main sur la poignée et j'ouvre la porte. Elle s'ouvre sans un bruit. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Voilà, avec ce coup d'œil et le souvenir de Shachi, je venais d'ajuter cette chambre à ma carte mentale. Je regarde plus longtemps et je trouve finalement la source de l'unique son, bien que subtile, qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Law dormait sur le lit…J'ouvre la porte un peu plus, mettant le pied dans la pièce.

-Il dort?

Je ne m'y attendais pas…C'est un être humain, mais je ne l'avais jamais imaginé dormir comme ça, en plein milieu de la journée. C'était assez sombre dans cette pièce, d'ailleurs. Il a l'air si calme quand il dort. Pas de sourire narquois, pas de tristesse cachée dans le regard…Juste du calme. Tiens, il vient de marmonner quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je me rapproche du lit. Il était installé sur le dos, un bras étendu un peu à l'écart de son corps et l'autre replié près de sa tête. Il avait retiré son chandail et repoussé la couverture pour laisser la plaie à son épaule respirer. Un léger sourire, un peu triste, apparu sur mon visage. Nous avions tous les deux étés imprudents. Son visage semble devenir tendu pour quelques secondes, mais il redevient calme. Je me demande…Je lève ma main gauche, hésitant quelques secondes, et je passe mes doigts doucement dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient légèrement doux et, bien qu'ils soient en bataille, lisses. Un sourire semble se former sur ses lèvres et il tourne sa tête, comme pour se rapprocher de ma main. Une chance que j'avais mes gants. Bon, il valait prendre mes distances avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je retire ma main de ses cheveux. Comme s'il avait été éveillé, sa main se lève pour tenter de me retenir. Je recule alors que sa main attrape mon gant. Je trébuche sur quelque chose et tombe vers l'arrière, ma main gauche tombant en contact avec un petit objet coupant qui se trouvait sous le lit. Ma vision change soudainement.

_Law n'était pas très vieux. Il se promenait dehors sous la neige, un petit scalpel à la main. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais ne cherchait rien à la fois. Il y avait des choses qui bougeaient au loin, mais il les ignorait._

_-AAAAAH! DÉSOLÉ! AAAAAAH!_

_Law lève les yeux, s'attendant à voir un quelqu'un courir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qu'il voit, c'est un tout petit ours polaire qui court. Oui, un ours polaire. Et cet ours ne l'a pas vu. Il lui fonce dedans et Law tombe sur le dos dans la neige. La première réaction de Law fut d'être agacé, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le petit ours se redresser :_

_-Désolé! Je voulais pas te foncer dedans et te faire tomber! Désolé!_

_L'expression de Law se change en indifférence :_

_-Pourquoi tu courais comme ça?_

_Il lève les yeux pour suivre les traces et voit un lapin qui saute un peu plus loin, se rendant dans la direction opposée. Il regarde l'ours :_

_-Tu t'enfuyais d'un lapin?_

_-Non, désolé, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de courir._

_-Drôle de raison._

_-Désolé…_

_Cette petite boule de poil était intéressante. Est-ce que c'était doux? Law lève une main pour la poser sur la tête de l'ourson et le flatter. Ça semble lui plaire, à voir son air joyeux et satisfait. Ce petit ours était vraiment amusant._

Retour à la réalité pour moi! Je n'aurai pas dû voir ça! Je bouge ma main et sens une légère coupure se former au bout de mon doigt. Je tourne la tête pour voir le petit scalpel sous le lit. Je retire ma main avant que du sang ne tombe sur le plancher. Il n'y avait aucune trace sur le scalpel, il ne devrait pas s'en rendre compte s'il tombait sur le scalpel en question. Après m'être assurée que le sang ne coulerait pas, bien qu'il y ait une légère marque au bout de mon index, je lève les yeux vers Law. Toujours endormit, mais avec mon gant dans la main. Zut, comment lui reprendre? Il ne fallait pas que je le touche sans gant! Je retire le gant de ma main droite, le vire à l'envers et l'enfile sur la main gauche. Un peu étrange comme sensation sur le coup, mais ça fonctionnait. J'approche ma main gauche du gant, espérant assez fort qu'il ne remarquerait pas. Dors, s'il-te-plait…Je pose mes doigts sur le gant et l'attrape lentement. Je tire légèrement et retiens un soupir de soulagement quand le gant commence à glisser de sa main. Victoire, j'avais le gant et il dormait toujours! Bon, restait juste à sortir. Je laisse tomber le livre. Je m'étais assez attardée. Remettant mes gants sur les bonnes mains, je me lève et marche doucement vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Oups…Et j'étais en plein dans le cadre de porte avec la poignée en main! Je me retourne vers lui, anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, juste fatiguée. C'était un air intrigué que je voyais sur son visage.

-Je m'excuse…je voulais t'emprunter un livre…mais tu dormais, alors…

Une vérité non complète n'est pas nécessairement un mensonge. Il passe ses jambes hors du lit et se lève pour marcher vers moi. Il finit par s'accoter contre le cadre de porte, me regardant un peu de haut :

-Tu ouvres les portes quand les gens ne répondent pas?

Je deviens rouge. Oups, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça semble l'amuser, même s'il a toujours l'air endormit :

-Tant que tu ne tombes pas sur quelque chose d'étrange.

D'accord…il est vraiment encore endormit. Je le regarde, un peu étonné :

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé.

Il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir avec un air narquois :

-Ça t'inquiète?

-Bien sûr!

Je mets une main devant ma bouche. C'était sorti spontanément. Ça l'amuse encore plus, mais il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Il colle sa tête contre mon épaule de nouveau. Je me raidi légèrement :

-Law…

-hum?

-Si tu veux dormir, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit.

Je le sens sourire contre mon épaule :

-C'est vrai…mais c'est confortable.

Je rougis. Il faisait exprès! Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je le forçais à se coucher. Je peux toujours essayer, même si je n'ai qu'un bras. Je passe mon bras dans son dos, ce qui semble le surprendre. Me servant de mon épaule droite pour recevoir son bras, je le pousse un peu du cadre de porte. Il ne résiste pas. Je le dirige vers le lit et je le fais d'abord s'asseoir. J'allais le faire s'étendre, mais il referme ses bras sur moi avant que je ne puisse réagir et se couche sur le côté, me tenant fermement sans tout de fois faire mal à mon poignet.

-Law?!

Il ne répond pas. Il a déjà fermé les yeux et est bien décidé à m'ignorer. Bon, puisque je suis coincée là, autant dormir dans ses bras.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Alors c'est là qu'il était. Je pensais qu'il aurait disparu dans la foule! Bon, je vais devoir repartir à sa poursuite! Je vais être partie pour deux ou trois jours alors je risque de ne pas être productive. J'essaierai tout de même d'écrire sans pouvoir envoyer. À la prochaine, tout le monde!**_


	14. Où cela va-t-il mener?

_**Me voilà de retour! J'ai passé du bon temps ^-^ C'est marrant de grimper dans une carrière désafectée, ya des roches partout pour s'agripper et plein de trucs à prendre en photo! Je crois que je vais mettre des photos sur mon blog. Partager! Oui! En tout cas, j'ai fini par mettre la main sur Shachi et c'est pas marrant! Il a la bouche cousu à cause de Law! Ya quelqu'un qui sait torturer? N'importe qui? Il est encore enfermé, alors j'ai tout mon temps XD**_

_**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis avant d'écrire de nouveau. Je n'avais pas accès à internet là où j'étais. Donc, je me reprends!**_

_**(minimilie) Contente que tu aimes quand même!**_

_**(Soliorra) Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis patiente et j'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre tout le temps que tu voulais! Tu n'es même pas obligé de le faire. Le scalpel en question aurait dû être caché, c'est son premier scalpel. Il est pas prudent. Pour Shikyo, elle a encore de la difficulté à contrôler son pouvoir quand elle est surprise ou durant de fortes émotions, en fait. Et elle est un peu coincé là XD**_

_**(Shayll) Wow, vraiment? Ça me fait chaud au cœur ^-^**_

_**(Roro) Je suis touchée! Pour ton information, ça risque d'être une fanfiction qui va tourner triste. Son père est encore dans la nature, après tout. Tu écoutes la musique proposée? Vraiment? Arigatou gosaimasu! (Je ne sais pas pour les Kanji, alors XD) Non, je ne mourrai pas! Du moins pour l'instant. Une peluche Bepo…ouais, ce serait une idée. J'essaierai. Il m'a perdu de vue avec mes petites vacances, alors je suis tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé la peluche!**_

_**(salhia) Bin je suis revenue, au moins ^-^ Shachi va parler un peu avec Shikyo, mais on ne saura pas le bout de l'histoire tant que ça XD Je vais faire un retour sur Shachi la prochaine fois. Je vous laisse imaginer avant de vraiment écrire la scène**_

_**(PetiteBulle) Ce n'est pas une obligation d'écrire à tous les chapitre XD Et je risque de durer un bout de temps, en effet. à Part peut être vers le la semaine du 17 Août, je vais sûrement me rendre à une convention (je vais essayer de faire une femelle Luffy ^-^) Wouah! Quelqu'un d'autre qui suit les conseils musicaux! Je suis flatté ^-^**_

_**Donc, voici la suite! Bonne Lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 14- Affections**

Je me sens bien. Mon poignet semble un peu engourdit, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Cette chaleur qui m'enveloppe est réconfortante. Je garde les yeux fermés tellement je suis emplit d'une sensation de bien-être. Une question me trotte dans la tête, cependant…Où est-ce que je suis en ce moment? C'est là que je me rappelle de ce qui s'est passé avant que je m'endorme. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Il est encore là. Il n'a pas disparu. Je peux entendre le son de son cœur, couchée ainsi contre lui. Je colle mon oreille contre son torse pour mieux l'entendre. Au moment où je bouge, je sens qu'il rit doucement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'écoute ton cœur battre. C'est un beau son…

Il rit encore un peu et me recule doucement. Il n'est plus endormit du tout. Le sourire qu'il a est sincère et doux :

-C'est étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?

-Je te tiens entre mes bras et tu n'es pas complètement rouge.

Oups, j'avais oublié, étrangement. Il sourit de manière narquoise :

-Voilà qui est plus normal.

Bon, j'avais rougis. Je bouge légèrement et il ouvre les bras pour me laisser m'asseoir sur le lit, mes jambes repliés sous moi. Je remarque que ma ceinture tenant mes épées est au sol avec mon manteau et mon foulard. Il les avait enlevés? Quand? Je dois m'être endormie avant lui, je n'avais pas remarqué. Au moins le reste est là, incluant la montre. Il s'assit à son tour, face à moi :

-C'était dérangeant.

Évidemment, personne n'aime avoir un coup d'épée dans l'estomac, même protégée. Je n'avais mal nulle part, à part peut-être le poignet. Tout semblait normal. Il me regarde de haut en bas, ce qui n'aide pas la couleur que j'avais déjà prise :

-Pourrais-tu ne pas me regarder comme ça?

Il se rapproche, son visage tout près du mien avec un sourire amusé :

-Comme ça, alors?

Je sens mon cœur battre assez fort dans ma poitrine. Je détourne les yeux.

-Ça ce n'est pas une réponse.

Et je devais répondre quoi? J'arrivais à peine à rester calme quand il me regardait de cette manière! Si je ne détournais pas les yeux…Je le regarde de nouveau. Il attendait une réponse que je ne pouvais pas vraiment trouver. Bon, je ne peux pas me retenir. Je me rapproche et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me recule assez rapidement, regardant ailleurs. Bon, j'avais osé…Je le vois se rapprocher du coin de l'œil:

-Tu as évité la question.

Puis son sourire réapparait :

-Mais j'ai bien aimé le moyen.

Il me fait tourner la tête doucement avec sa main gauche et vient chercher un autre baiser. Il se recule après un moment :

-Vaux mieux sortir avant que quelqu'un nous voit. Tu ne voudrais pas que les autres se fassent d'idées, non?

Comment briser un moment. Je lui tourne le dos, boudeuse. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas que les autres se fassent d'idées, mais tout de même! Je pose le pied au sol et je ramasse mes choses au sol, commençant à remettre le tout. Sauf le foulard, il faisait tout de même chaud. Law se lève à son tour :

-T'es fâchée?

Je ne réponds pas. Merde, c'est compliqué passer un bras douloureux dans une manche. Il se rapproche et me prend doucement le poignet droit :

-Tu vas te faire mal.

Non sans que je rougisse, il m'aide à passer mon bras dans la manche. Il sourit :

-Décidément, tu aimes cette couleur.

-Je ne fais pas exprès. C'est ta faute.

Il vient devant moi avec son habituel sourire :

-Ma faute? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le serait.

Je soupire :

-Laisse tomber, tu veux?

J'allais marcher vers la porte.

-Attends.

Je me retourne vers lui pour voir qu'il me tendait un livre :

-Tu ne peux pas t'entrainer avec ton entorse. Ça devrait t'intéresser.

Je prends le livre. J'avais oublié ça. Il vient vers moi et pose un baiser sur mon front :

-Fais attention à toi.

Je me recule légèrement et me dirige vers la porte.

_***POV Law* (Kizuna)**_

Il ne s'est rien passé, mais je me sens bien. Il ne s'est pas enfuit, cette fois. Vaux mieux ne pas aller trop loin. Je dois tout de même garder une image. Si mes hommes voyaient ça…Shachi restera muet, mais c'était déjà de trop au départ. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Elle en a déjà assez vu pour l'avoir deviné. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, me rappelant quelque chose. J'avais senti ça un peu avant de me réveiller la dernière fois. Aurait-elle…? Ça expliquerai pourquoi la porte était grande ouverte et qu'elle me faisait dos. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte. Je vais enfiler un chandail. Pourquoi vouloir fuire pour ça? Elle avait l'air effrayée à ce moment-là. La moquette a un pli. Elle devait être là quand…non, le pli est plus loin. Je me mets à genou et je regarde. Elle était tombée là. J'avais dû la faire sursauter. La moquette était légèrement écrasée. Elle n'est pas restée que les quelques secondes de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée. Elle n'avait pas de bosse de plus derrière la tête, l'autre avait disparue, d'ailleurs. Elle était restée étendue pour une autre raison. Je me penche pour regarder sous le lit. Un scalpel? Je le reconnais, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était tombé là. Je le ramasse, faisant attention à la lame. Il n'y avait rien d'autre sous le lit. Je soupire :

-Qu'a-t-elle vu à travers cette lame?

Elle n'en avait pas parlé. Sûrement qu'elle ne voulait pas que je le sache. Je devrais la questionner moi-même. Après avoir pris mon Nodachi et mon chapeau, je sors de la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Je passe devant sa porte. Ouverte, personne à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait sûrement oubliée. Elle devait être avec les autres.

_***POV Shikyo***_

Je m'étais assise près de Bepo. Il était de bonne humeur ce matin et ça me faisais sourire. Une chose me perturbait, cependant. Shachi était assis de l'autre côté de la table, silencieux et évitant mon regard. D'accord…

-Shachi…

Il sursaute. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux en parler?

-Non, tout va bien Miss Shikyo.

-Alors pourquoi tu me donne un titre?

Il tressaille. Bon, il y avait quelque chose et il ne voulait pas en parler. Je m'accote contre la table avec ma main gauche :

-Tu sais, je peux toujours aller chercher moi-même ce que tu essaie de cacher.

Je n'oserai jamais le faire pour de vrai, mais ça semble être un assez bon argument. Il finit par me regarder :

-Tu ferais quand même pas ça?!

Je souris :

-Je n'aurai pas besoin si tu me dis ce qui se passe.

Il hésite, mais mon sourire lui fait croire que je suis sérieuse :

-D'accord! D'accord! Ne me ramène pas ça à la tête!

Il regarde quand même ailleurs :

-Le Capitaine m'a dit de ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé et…que…je devais…garder mes distances.

Garder ses distances? Et pourquoi diable? Je fini par comprendre. Je soupire :

-Je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça.

Je reprends un sourire normal et me mets à rire :

-Je vois. Ça explique le titre.

Je le regarde, cessant de rire, mais toujours souriante :

-Pas besoin d'être distant, Shachi. Si tu le deviens, je crois que je le supporterai pas. C'est grâce à toi si je peux rester moi-même, en ce moment.

Ça semble le perturber :

-Mais…

-Allez! S'il-te-plait?

Là, je l'ai pris au dépourvu. Il finit par soupirer :

-Bon, d'accord, demandé comme ça…

Je souris :

-Plus de Miss, d'accord?

-D'accord…

Ça me rendait curieuse, cependant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé pour que Shachi ait si peur? Je sais que Law veut garder une certaine image autour de lui, mais ça me semble un peu étrange que cela effraie un de ses hommes à ce point. La tête toujours soutenue par mon bras, je ferme les yeux :

-C'était si effrayant que ça?

Je crois qu'il vient de se raidir :

-Disons que tu ne veux pas le voir.

Je le regarde de nouveau, mais je n'ajoute rien. C'était vraiment intrigant. Je reprends une pose normale et me tourne vers Bepo. Il avait vraiment grandi depuis ce souvenir…Risquant d'avoir l'air un peu bizarre, je me lève debout sur ma chaise et je passe ma main dans le poil sur la tête de Bepo. Il fait exactement la même expression, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Oups, je connaissais cette voie, cette phrase, mais le ton n'était vraiment pas le même. Je tourne la tête du côté de Shachi. Law se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés avec une expression assez agacée. Ça y est, il le sait.

_***POV Law***_

Pourquoi avoir grimpé sur une chaise pour faire ça? Non seulement ce n'était pas discret, mais elle aurait pu tomber! Je crois que j'ai une idée du souvenir qu'elle a vu. Son expression est impassible quand elle descend de la chaise, mais son regard montre clairement qu'elle sait ce que je vais dire. Je lève le scalpel et son regard reste fixé dessus. Elle ne le sait que trop bien.

-Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je veux parler?

-Puis-ce que tu le sais, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Ça ne sort jamais bien quand j'essaie de m'expliquer.

Ce qui était vrai. Je croise les bras :

-Essaie toujours.

Elle ferme les yeux pour un moment. Elle réfléchissait à ses mots? Elle finit par me regarder de nouveau et pointe Bepo :

-Je l'ai vu tout petit le premier jour.

-C'est tout?

Elle regarde ailleurs :

-J'ai quand même regardé un de tes souvenirs. C'était assez évident que tu ne veux pas que je vois quoi que ce soit, alors…

Elle n'avait pas à être aussi effrayée si ce n'était que ça! C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait accès à mes souvenir, mais ma rencontre avec Bepo ne faisait pas partie des souvenirs que je ne voulais pas montrer. Je soupire :

-Relève la tête ou je la fais remonter moi-même.

Elle lève le regard, mais pas la tête. Alors elle jouait le jeu. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller plus loin, mais je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter après ça. Je range le scalpel :

-Si ce n'était que ça…

Je lui tourne le dos et je pars.

_***POV Shikyo***_

On dirait que je suis allé trop loin…Zut…Le silence sur la pièce commence à être oppressant, d'ailleurs. Je ramasse mon assiette et je souris à Shachi :

-Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre. Je viens de rendre l'atmosphère insupportable.

Je vais porter mon assiette à la cuisine et je me dirige vers ma chambre. J'avais encore un peu de problème avec les foules qui me fixent. Je suppose que j'allais devoir travailler ça. Tiens, j'ai oublié la porte ouverte. Bof, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Law viendrait ici pour fouiller dans mes affaires. Je referme quand même la porte derrière moi. On ne voyait que de l'eau à travers le hublot. Nous avions donc plongé, sûrement en direction d'une île. Ce qui me fait penser…qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Bin ouais, il y a encore la question présente:**_

_**Maintenant qu'elle est une criminelle, où pouvait-elle aller? **_

_**Ça ne lui passe pas par la tête qu'elle pourrait rester avec Law et l'équipage, même après ça -_-'**_

_**Bon! Je dois aller chercher une peluche! Et donner un peu d'air frais à Shachi, Mouahaha ...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à faire des remarques! Je fais peut être peur quand je suis furieuse, mais je n'ai encore jamais mordu. Pas de soucis. À la prochaine tout le monde!**_


	15. Savane et dinosaur

_**Salut tout le monde! J'ai réussi à faire parler Shachi, finalement! Il ne se passe rien de son côté Disons juste qu'il a eu la frousse avec l'expression que Law faisait quand il lui a dit de rester à l'écart de Shikyo. Pas marrant, quand même. Si c'était que ça, il aurait pu parler. ET oui, je lui ait dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. J'ai pas encore trouvé de peluche, mais je vais réusir! Un de ces jours…**_

_**(Roro) J'ai mit que je dois accepter les reviews des invités, je sais pas pourquoi, en fait…Et non, jamais mordu…assomé avec un livre D'Eragon, ça…Bon, il tenait encore debout, mais il était assez étourdi. J'avais échappé le livre du haut de mon casier et il prenait trop de place. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il était plus prudent autour de moi, après ça XD**_

_**(Salhia) Elle agit pas toujours dans la normal, non plus XD**_

_**Bon, je vais en venir aux faits! Voici le chapitre!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 15- ****Alone (Pandora Hearts)**

Trois jours passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Étrange, vous dites? C'est sûr. Nous étions sous l'eau et nous le fûmes tous le long des trois jours. Ce que j'ai fait? Vous vous rappelez le livre que Law m'a prêté? Eh bien, je lisais. Il avait raison, j'ai bien aimé. Je l'ai fini le temps que l'on passa sous l'eau. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne faisais pas mon insociable. Je participais aux repas et parfois aux jeux des membres de l'équipage. Je ne joue pas souvent à ce genre de jeux alors je ne gagnais pas souvent. J'ai pu échapper au « Strip-poker » au moins. Je n'aurai pas pu en sachant que je perdrais beaucoup plus et que je risquais…enfin, pas besoin de détails, vous vous doutez bien du résultat que cela aurait eu. J'ai appris à apporter une épée quand j'allais aux douches. Bien placée, ça peut bloquer la porte et empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Je n'ai pas vu Law depuis l'incident. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ose pas essayer de le voir dans sa chambre, réveillé ou pas, mais je ne le croisais pas dans les couloirs non plus. J'ai laissé ma porte ouverte à chaque fois que j'étais dans ma chambre, sauf quand je dormais, bien sûr. Je commence à croire que je l'ai insulté. Il n'a pourtant rien fait qui me le montrait.

J'en ai aussi profité pour tenter de ne pas réagir involontairement quand mes mains entraient en contact avec un objet sans les gants. Pour l'instant, ça semble bien fonctionner. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera si je sursaute ou quelque chose comme ça. Il va falloir que je demande un coup de main aux membres de l'équipage, si j'en ai le temps. Avec la prochaine île qui s'approche, je ne sais pas si je resterais à bord ou pas. Intérieurement, j'espère que je resterai. Je me sens chez moi avec eux. C'était comme si j'avais trouvé une famille…cette chose que j'avais perdu graduellement quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Peut-être pourrais-je demander à Law…si j'arrive à le croiser quelque part.

Je m'étais assise par terre, le dos contre mon lit, pour finir de lire. Je sursaute en entendant trois coups contre ma porte. Je lève les yeux pour voir que c'est Shachi. Malgré les ordres de Law, il était resté familier avec moi. J'avais souvent été lui parler ou le regarder travailler quand je ne trouvais pas Law, ce qui veut dire très souvent. Il semble de bonne humeur :

-On va bientôt atteindre la prochaine île. Le Capitaine a dit que nous avions carte blanche pour la journée, mais de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit.

J'hoche la tête et je souris :

-Merci, Shachi.

Il semblait toujours apparaitre quand je n'étais pas là. Je me redresse, m'étirant, et je dépose le livre sur la table de travail, l'ayant terminé. Mon poignet ne portait plus le bandage. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'entorse depuis ce matin. Ha, c'est vrai, je l'ai vu ce matin, mais seulement le temps qu'il regarde mon poignet et dise que je n'avais plus besoin de le protéger. Il était partie sans rien ajouter d'autre. Oui, j'ai essayé de le rattraper, mais il semble que je ne sois pas douée. Je l'avais déjà perdu dès que je suis sortie de la salle. Je ferai mieux de me sortir cela de la tête.

_***POV Shachi Changeons pour une fois***_

Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Elle est beaucoup moins souriante depuis l'histoire du souvenir dans le scalpel. Même Law semble plus sombre. Sérieusement, ces deux-là…pourquoi ils s'évitent comme ça si ça les affecte autant l'un que l'autre? Ya le capitaine qui me fixe d'un drôle d'air, d'ailleurs…minute, ce serait pas parce que Shikyo revient toujours me voir, quand même. Si c'est vraiment ça, c'est ridicule. C'est lui le capitaine! Je savais déjà qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle et il me l'a dit assez clairement que je devais pas m'en approcher. J'irai pas lui voler! C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie et que j'aime bien parler et passer du temps avec elle, mais c'est pas la même chose! Va falloir que je fasse quelque chose et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Penguin devrait pouvoir m'aider.

-Tout le monde se rejoint sur le pont. Soit pas en retard!

Je sors. Il fallait que je trouve Penguin! Il fut pas dur à trouver, il était déjà sur le pont.

-Penguin!

Il se tourne vers moi :

-Pourquoi tu cours comme ça?

-Faut j'te parle.

-De quoi?

-T'as remarqué comme qu'il y a quelque chose avec le Capitaine et…

-Faudrait être con pour pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Mouais, enfin, c'est pas ça l'important. T'a aussi remarqué ce qui …?

-Accouche qu'on baptise! (expression québécois XD comme « viens-en aux faits)

-Bon, je veux les rapprocher et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-D'accord, comment?

J'adore Penguin. Si lui ou moi avions un plan, on l'exécutait toujours ensemble. Je lui explique donc mon plan plus bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Penguin réfléchit :

-Ouais, ça pourrait marcher, mais on aurait qu'un essai.

-Mettons cela en action!

_***POV Shikyo***_

J'avais pris le petit sac dans le tiroir pour le mettre sur moi, dans une poche intérieur de mon manteau. En fait, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais tout ramassé et mit dans le sac. Le petit den den mushi avait un peu protesté quand je l'avais mis dans la poche, ce qui m'a fait réaliser ce que je faisais. J'ai déposé le sac sous le lit. Bon, ça n'irait peut-être pas jusque-là… Je prends mes deux épées, les attachant à ma ceinture et je jette le foulard sur le lit. Il faisait déjà chaud ici, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin dehors. Je sors de la chambre et referme la porte, me dirigeant vers le pont. J'ouvre la porte vers l'extérieur et ne trouve que Shachi sur le pont. Pas étonnant, mais tout de même frustrant. Shachi me remarque quand je claque sans vraiment m'en rendre compte la porte.

-Oh, Shikyo!

Je lève les yeux vers lui :

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça m'avait pris tant de temps que cela.

-Pas grave, au moins t'es sortie.

Nous sommes descendus du sous-marin et je pris le temps de regarder l'île d'où j'étais. Elle semblait être complètement faite de plantes. Les maisons, les rues, les lumières…tout! J'avais de grands yeux émerveillés devant tout cela et je n'étais même pas encore sortie du port. Shachi se met à rire :

-Tu devrais voir ta tête. À croire que tu n'as jamais rien vu d'autre que ton village.

Je me tourne vers lui :

-Ce qui est vrai.

Il me regarde, gêné et mal alaise :

-Oh…euh…je…

Je ris :

-T'en fais pas pour ça! Je suis contente d'être là et c'est pas un détail du genre qui y changera quoi que ce soit!

Je marche vers la ville calmement. Les rues semblaient bondées de monde, mais ils étaient spéciaux. Leurs vêtements étaient faits avec des feuilles et des pétales de différentes couleurs, j'ai même reconnu de l'ortie sur une petite fille qui passait en courant, et leurs peaux étaient de différentes teintes de jaune et de vert. Il y avait des pierres blanches à l'intérieur des lumières faites pour absorber la lumière du soleil et illuminer les rues la nuit. À part ces lampes, tout était vraiment faits de plantes. Shachi se place à côté de moi :

-Je me demande si ya des marines, ici.

-Aucune idée, mais ne faisons pas exprès pour attirer l'attention. Je fais confiance en mes forces, mais pas assez pour me battre contre un bataillon à deux.

-T'as raison…

Je tourne le regard ailleurs et je remarque un escalier qui montait sur les toits. Je le suis du regard :

-Ça doit être bien de là-haut.

-Tu veux y aller?

Je le regarde, le regard brillant :

-Ça te dérange pas?

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerai.

Je souris, heureuse, et je me dirige vers l'escalier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai montée en courant. Arrivée en haut, je me dirige vers une rambarde et je regarde la ville. C'était vraiment incroyable d'ici. On avait l'impression d'avoir été rapetissé et de regarder une ville construite dans le gazon loin des regards. J'entends Shachi arriver derrière moi :

-Ne cours pas comme ça, Shikyo! Si je te perdais de vue…

Il se tait avant de dire autre chose. Je me tourne vers lui, curieuse et intriguée :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passerait?

-Oh, c'est rien…je suis sûre que le capitaine me passerai un savon, c'est tout…

Je soupire. Rendu là, je doute qu'il le ferait. Mais ça, je le garde pour moi. Je détourne le regard vers l'horizon de nouveau. Je me demande ce qu'il fait…

_***POV Law, évidemment XD***_

Je suis habitué à ce que Bepo me suit partout quand je donne carte blanche, mais pas Penguin. Il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis que j'ai quitté le sous-marin. Mais il fou quoi?! Je lui lance un regard glacial :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Penguin?

-Je sais pas quoi faire, alors je vous suis, Capitaine.

-Et pourquoi tu vas pas rejoindre Shachi?

-Il avait des trucs à faire.

J'avais bien vu qu'il était resté sur le pont. Il devait attendre Shikyo…j'aurai dû l'attendre moi-même…Je n'avais même pas envie de m'intéresser aux gens de cette île. C'est là que j'entends un den den mushi. Je me tourne vers Penguin qui décroche :

«SHIKYO EST EN DANGER!»

-Shachi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

En effet, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?! Je prends le den den mushi des mains de Penguin :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

«Elle se fait attaquer par des marines! On est juste deux! On fait pas le poids!»

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, cet imbécile?! Il va se promener avec elle mais il la fait tomber sur une bande de marines?!

-Où êtes-vous, tous les deux?

«Ya un pont d'observation près du port! On y était grimpé pour jeter un coup d'œil!»

-Tenez jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

Je raccroche et je pars dans leur direction.

_***POV Shachi***_

Génial! Le plan fonctionne! Reste plus qu'à…

-Shachi…qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là?

Oh ho…Je me retourne vers Shikyo, cachant le den den mushi :

-Rien, de quoi tu parles?

-Arrête ton char! Pourquoi t'as dit à Law qu'on était attaqués?!

Merde, elle avait tout entendu…

_***POV Shikyo***_

Il était cinglé ou quoi?! Quand Law verrait que c'était des salades, il allait être furieux! Je contourne Shachi, me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Où tu vas?

-N'importe où sauf ici! Il n'est pas question que je sois là quand Law arrivera ici!

Shachi allait sûrement ajouter quelque chose, mais des clameurs résonnent en bas. Par réflexe, je regarde par-dessus la rambarde. Des bandits s'attaquaient au villageois. Je me mords la lèvre :

-Manquait plus que ça!

Je descends les marches encore plus vite que je les avais montées et j'arrive juste au bon endroit au bon moment. Je sors mes deux épées et je m'interpose entre les bandits et les villageois, prête à me battre. Ils n'hésitent même pas avant de foncer. Je n'allais pas me laisser déconcentrer, cette fois. Je les combats, sans me soucier du un contre un. Je n'avais qu'une chose à l'esprit, les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Après en avoir éliminés trois ou quatre, les bandits commencèrent à hésiter avant de m'approcher. Ce fut mortel pour eux, mais pas par ma faute. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver derrière leur groupe pour les abattre. J'ai juste le temps de voir le symbole des marines en jaune sur un tricorne bleu que deux armes s'abattent vers moi. Je les bloque de mes deux lames, absorbant le coup pour le laisser couler vers le sol. Une hache et une épée, drôle de combinaison, mais qui pouvait être mortelle si bien utilisée. J'avais de la chance d'avoir bloqué les deux coups. J'arrive à étudier mon adversaire, tout comme il semble m'étudier. Des cheveux blonds-roux, un masque devant ses yeux, un manteau dans le même style que le tricorne, des pantalons et des bottes bleu et une longue cape. Bien franchement, il n'a pas l'air d'un marine comme ça. À bien y regarder, le symbole sur le tricorne n'es pas vraiment celui de la marine. Et ce X sur son torse…Où est-ce que j'ai vu ça? Pas le temps de me rappeler de souvenir, il a fini de m'étudier et recommence à attaquer. Je bloque comme je peux. Je ne veux pas l'attaquer. Mais si je ne le fais pas, je risque de fatiguer et de mourir comme une idiote! Et ça, il n'en était pas question! Étant restée immobile jusqu'à présent, je recule ma jambe gauche pour esquiver une attaque de la hache et, m'assurant que mes deux lames bloquaient les armes, je lève ma jambe et vise le menton de mon adversaire. Il saute pour m'éviter et atterrit plus loin. Non, il ne m'a pas évité. Je lui ai vraiment frappé le menton. Euh…pourquoi il commence à trembler là?…oh non, je me rappelle maintenant. Je l'ai vu sur une affiche de prime. C'est…un autre supernova…X-Drake…Ça ne prend pas long avant qu'il ne se transforme. Si je me recevais un coup d'une seule de ses pattes ou pire qu'il m'attrapait dans sa gueule, j'étais foutue! Plus qu'une chose à faire! Je range vivement mes lames et je retire mes gants, me foutant bien où je les lançais. Je frotte mes paumes avec mes doigts rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps! Je saute juste avant que sa tête ne m'atteigne. Il y allait pas de main morte! Je n'étais pas prête non plus! Je saute à droite et à gauche, bien contente d'avoir assez de vitesse pour l'éviter. Finalement, mes mains finissent par être entourées par l'aura blanche.

-Il était temps!

Je cours vers l'énorme dinosaure qu'était X-Drake, la zone de mémoire se formant et s'agrandissant à chacun de mes pas. Je passe sous lui et je me revire d'un coup, posant ma main sur le rebord blanc du cercle :

-Tu vas oublier ce combat!

Une grosse bulle se forme autour de X-Drake et Je plonge ma main dedans. Je revois vite fait le souvenir et referme mes doigts comme des serres. Oubliant pourquoi il s'était transformé, X-Drake redevient normal. Alors que le cercle disparait, je regarde le papillon entre mes doigts. Il était blanc. Les sentiments reliés à ce souvenir n'avaient rien de mauvais. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Je lève la tête vers Z-Drake, qui lui se tient la tête. La perte d'un souvenir peut causer des étourdissements ou des maux de tête. Je me rapproche de lui, conservant mon calme et le papillon bien en sûreté. Je m'accroupis devant le supernova :

-Hey, vous m'entendez?

Il ouvre les yeux et me fixe. Il avait vraiment un regard effrayant quand il venait de redevenir normal. Il avait toujours les yeux d'un T-Rex.

-Ça va votre tête?

Il sort vivement son épée pour la faire siffle dans ma direction. La lame s'arrête tout près de mon cou. Son regard redevient doucement normal :

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Shikyo…ça devrait mieux aller pour votre tête bientôt.

-Comment vous savez ça?

Je souris un peu tristement :

-Parce que c'est de ma faute si vous avez une migraine.

Il baisse le regard vers ma main droite qui tenait toujours le papillon. Il semble comprendre quelque chose :

-La condamnée…

Je soupire :

-Décidément, ce titre va me suivre partout.

-C'est…un souvenir entre vos doigts?

-Oui, le vôtre.

Son regard semble devenir inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire?

Cette question m'étonna. C'est vrai ça, j'allais en faire quoi? Je lève ma main près de mon visage, gardant le souvenir à hauteur des yeux :

-Je peux vous le redonner. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer avec les souvenirs. C'est beaucoup trop précieux pour être ainsi abîmés.

Il hausse un sourcil, ce qui me fait sourire :

-Mais j'apprécierais ne pas me faire attaquer, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il me fixe un moment, puis retire sa lame. J'ouvre mes doigts et le papillon vient se loger sur le front du supernova avant de disparaître. Ses yeux s'agrandissent pour un moment, fixant le vide. Quand ses yeux reprennent une forme normale, il se retourne vers moi, plus calme :

-Vous m'avez calmé…

-Je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'un combat en ces circonstances. Vous vouliez vaincre les bandits, moi de même.

Je me redresse et, sans vraiment y penser, je lui tends la main. Il fixe ma main, comme si ce geste pouvait lui être fatal, mais il finit par la prendre. Je l'aide à se relever. Il relâche ma main dès qu'il est debout et s'en va sans un mot. Je le regarde partir…et tombe à genou moi-même.

-Si ça ne s'était pas passé comme je l'imaginais, je serais morte!

Il semblerait que j'ai bien analysé son caractère, pourtant. Des bruits de pas calmes s'avancent vers moi et je soupire :

-Il n'est pas question que je remonte, tu entends? Law va être furieux quand il va apprendre que c'était que des salades ce que tu lui as raconté.

-Je suis furieux pour une autre raison.

Je fige sur place. Merde, j'avais eu assez de courage pour affronter un T-Rex, pourquoi je tremblais à l'idée de le voir furieux?

-Regarde-moi.

Je tourne légèrement la tête. Il était debout juste à côté de moi, mais je ne voyais que ses bottes et le bas de ses jambes. Bon, est-ce que je me risque? Je lève les yeux et je frissonne. Il était vraiment furieux…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec X-Drake?

Minute, c'est quoi cette question?

-J'essayais de ne pas me faire bouffer.

-Il était pas transformé.

-Il l'était ya un instant.

-Alors pourquoi t'étais à côté de lui?

Mais il me cherche ou quoi?! C'est quoi ces questions?! Je me redresse d'un coup, même si j'étais encore épuisée :

-Non mais, tu t'écoutes parler?! Tu sonnes comme un gamin qui veut savoir pourquoi sa mère est allée voir une autre enfant! Si tu veux tout savoir, t'as juste à demander ce qui s'est passé au lieu de poser des questions inutiles!

Il avait vraiment un don pour me faire frustrer. J'ai toujours pu garder mon calme avec un sourire. Pourquoi avec lui, je ne pouvais pas?! On se fixe comme ça pendant un moment, puis je le vois changer son Nodachi d'épaule :

-Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il était toujours furieux, mais au moins il allait entendre la vrai histoire, peu importe ce qu'il s'imaginait dans sa tête. Je soupire tout de même :

-Très bien, mais s'il-te-plait, ne me coupe pas, d'accord? Quand Shachi t'a appelé sur le den den mushi, on était vraiment monté à l'observatoire. Je voulais partir avant que tu arrives, je l'avoue, parce que j'avais pas envie d'être mêlée à son plan, peu importe ce que c'était. C'est là qu'il y a eu des cris. J'ai regardé et il y avait des bandits qui attaquaient les villageois.

Je fais un mouvement du bras pour les montrer, même s'il ne les regarderait eut être pas.

-Je suis donc allé me battre. X-Drake est arrivé derrière leur groupe et a cru que j'en faisais partie, alors il m'a attaqué. Je l'ai peut-être insulté ne le frappant au visage, il s'est transformé juste après. J'ai préféré le calmer plutôt que de me battre contre lui, alors j'ai créé la zone sous lui et je lui ai fait oublier le combat. Le problème avec ça, c'est que les gens ont une méchante migraine quand je leur retire des souvenirs. Alors quand il est redevenu normal, il a mis un genou en terre et se tenait la tête. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, alors je lui ai redonné le souvenir et je l'ai aidé à se relever. Voilà.

Law reste silencieux, puis son visage devient voilé par l'ombre de son chapeau :

-Pourquoi tu l'as aidé? Tu aurais pu le vaincre quand il était au sol.

-Je n'avais pas de raison valable pour me battre contre lui, alors encore moins de l'achever dans un moment de faiblesse. Peu importe comment tu as analysé cette scène, c'est seulement parce que je ne tue pas les gens sans avoir une bonne raison.

-La bataille sur le sous-marin?

-Si je ne les tuais pas, ils s'en seraient pris à toi ou aux autres membres de l'équipage. Crois-moi, je suis la dernière personne qui tuera seulement pour tuer ou pour me montrer supérieur. Pour moi, la vraie force c'est de savoir retenir les coups.

_***Légère note pour dire que je change de musique- Hisou***_

Bon, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps sur mes jambes. Je n'avais jamais utilisé mon pouvoir à une telle amplitude avant, alors pendant un combat…Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je soupire :

-Ah et pense ce que tu veux, alors! Je vois pas pourquoi je t'explique tout ça alors que tu t'en fou.

Apparemment, c'était de trop. Alors que je le contournais, il m'attrape vivement par le poignet :

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Ailleurs. Pourquoi je resterai? Tu ne m'écoute même pas quand j'essaie de t'expliquer qu'il ne s'est rien passé. En plus, tu m'évite depuis l'histoire du souvenir dans le scalpel. Ça devrait te soulager de ne pas me voir le visage, non?

Son regard devient alors sadique quand il me sourit :

-J'espère que tu aimes l'île, parce que toi tu y reste.

Je dégage mon bras, d'un coup sec :

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais prends mon sac dans la chambre.

Je m'éloigne d'un pas vif. C'était son sous-marin, après tout. Il ne voulait pas que je reste à bord, je ne le ferais pas. J'avais déjà ramassé mes choses, de toute façon. J'aurai dû me douter que ça finirai comme ça, que je ne resterai pas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Bon, avant que vous vouliez toutes (je doute qu'il y ait des garçons vraiment à ce niveau) me tuer, je précise que je prépare quelque chose et que c'est la première étape. **_

**Shachi : Quoi?! Tu sais déjà ce qui va se passer?!**

_**Bin, logiquement, vu que c'est moi qui écris…minute, pourquoi t encore là? T'es libre, tu sais.**_

**Shachi : avec Shikyo qui part et Law qui me cherche, je suis bien mieux avec toi.**

_**Euh, d'accord…*Va barrer sa porte pour être certaine que Law n'entre pas s'il passe***_

_**En tout cas, je m'excuse pour ceux que ça choque, s'il y en a, et ne sortez pas de corde! Ça va pas finir comme ça! C'est juste un chapitre! Je me concentre pour la suite, alors tenez le coup!**_

_**Ps : Quand Shikyo voit X-Drake se transformer, j'ai juste la chanson du vidéo « Hidan meets a dinosaur » Qui me vient en tête XD**_


	16. Encore toi?

_**Salut tout le monde! Je me sens un peu étrange, en ce moment. Ya Shachi qui ne veut pas quitter ma chambre! Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque avec Law, mais il ne me croit pas! Il dort sur mon matelas de rechange…Je crois que je vais avoir bien du mal à m'endormir, moi. Bon, revenons-en aux faits!**_

_**Au fait, désolé pour le coup du texte en anglais, j'étais fatiguée et je n'avais même pas remarqué -_-'**_

_**(Chibi-Kotori) Vraiment? Contente de voir que j'ai réussi à remettre quelqu'un dans le bain! (expression XD) Oui, oui, on va revoir Drake ^-^ J'étais surprise car personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué…**_

_**(lala) Non, en effet, ça a même empiré XD Ce ne sera pas long ^-^**_

_**(Guest) Bin oui, ya pas de nom, pas obligé de mettre de reviews à chaque chapitre que tu lis. Si tu n'as rien à dire, c'est bien correct. Oui, je voulais qu'il agisse un peu jaloux ^-^ Il voulait garder ses distances pour arriver à se contrôler, mais ça a donné que, à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller voir Shikyo, elle était entrain de parler avec Shachi XD**_

_**Bon, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps! Bonne lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 16- Parting song (Pandora Hearts)**

Je me penche sur le bord du lit, attrapant le sac en-dessous. Je tremblais. J'étais furieuse, mais contre moi-même. Je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller. Maintenant, je devais partir. J'entends quelqu'un arriver devant la porte en courant :

-Shikyo! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste? Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce que vous disiez!

Shachi…Il avait voulu nous rapprocher, c'est certain. J'avais fait le contraire. Je me relève, le sac en main, et je ramasse mon foulard pour me le passer autour du cou. Shachi me regarde avec de grands yeux :

-Minute, pourquoi tu as toutes tes affaires avec toi?

Je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire calme :

-Je suis allée trop loin.

Je m'approche de lui :

-J'ai été contente de te connaitre, Shachi.

Ses yeux deviennent tristes :

-Quoi? Tu pars? Mais pourquoi?

-Ordre de votre Capitaine. Tu pourras passer le bonjour aux autres? Je ne pense pas que je les reverrai sur l'île ou ailleurs, alors…

Shachi me prend par les épaules :

-Il n'en est pas question! Tu restes! C'est ma faute si ça a tourné au vinaigre!

Je ris doucement :

-Tu as seulement voulu aider, Shachi.

Je me dégage doucement de son emprise :

-Au revoir…

Je le contourne et je sors.

-Shikyo, attends! On ne partira pas avant quatre jours à cause du Log Pose. Reste sur l'île en attendant! Je suis sûr que je trouverai un moyen…

Je me tourne vers lui avec un expression sérieuse :

-Arrête, Shachi. Ça ne sert à rien.

Je m'éloigne sans ajouter un autre mot. Je retenais les larmes du mieux que je le pouvais. J'aurai préféré que cela se passe d'une autre façon. Je ne pouvais rien y changer, maintenant. Alors que j'ouvre la porte menant au pont, j'arrive nez à nez avec Trafalgar. Je ne le regarde pas. Je baisse la tête avec respect :

-Désolé pour tout, vous n'aurez plus à me supporter, dorénavant.

Je le contourne sans attendre et je descends du sous-marin d'un bond. Je voulais m'éloigner normalement, mais je le fis en courant. Je voulais m'éloigner le plus vite possible. Quand je fus certaine que j'étais assez loin du sous-marin, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais monté en haut du point d'observation, je m'assis en boule contre un mur, la tête cachée contre mes jambes et je laisse finalement les larmes couler. J'avais mal…Ma vision change autour de moi, me montrant les énergies. Merde, où sont mes gants? J'avais oublié ça…Je sèche mes larmes doucement et je me concentre sur mon sac. Bon, c'est plus compliqué de voir avec ces énergies…Ah! En voilà une paire. Je les enfile juste au moment où je vois une énergie rouge monter les marches dans ma direction. Minute de réflexion…je ne reconnais pas…regarde la forme…c'est pas mieux…Je cligne des yeux et me renfrogne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui?

-La rumeur était donc vrai, vous faites partie des Pirates of Heart.

Je vais lui en ficher des rumeurs dans le derrière moi! Pourquoi est-ce que X-Drake venait ici? Je regarde ailleurs :

-Je n'en faisais pas partie. J'étais à bord, tout simplement.

-Vous n'y êtes pas, en ce moment.

Je lui lance un regard agacé :

-Bravo, monsieur je sais tout. Vous en avez d'autres comme ça?

Son visage reste impassible. Il semblait toujours l'être, d'ailleurs, même quand je lui avais donné un coup de pied au visage. Il se rapproche, ce qui me fait vivement me relever…et tomber sur le dos sous la fatigue. Je me mords les lèvres à l'atterrissage, les yeux fermés :

-Et merde…

J'avais complètement oublié ça! Et v'là que je le sens qui se rapproche! S'il décide d'attaquer maintenant, je suis foutu. Hum…pas que ça me dérangerai, maintenant que j'y pense. J'ouvre les yeux et suis surprise de le voir me tendre une main. Euh…est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose? Voyant clairement ma surprise, il me prendre par le bras droit et m'aide à me lever.

-Vous avez utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour notre rencontre.

-C'était ça ou essayer de me battre contre un dinosaure avec deux épées et aucune aptitude pour le Haki.

Je pose ma main gauche sur la rambarde pour me tenir et il lâche doucement mon bras. Je soupire :

-C'était imprudent, mais c'était la meilleure solution.

Je le regarde, un peu gênée :

-Désolé pour…enfin…le coup de pied…et mon humeur à la con…

-Nul besoin. Vous vouliez vous défendre. Ce combat est terminé depuis un moment.

Si calme et réfléchit. Beaucoup plus facile de lui parler que je le pensais. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était méfiant plus tôt alors le moins de mots possible était pour le mieux. Il me regarde avec sérieux :

-Pensez-vous pouvoir vous en sortir?

-Hein?

-Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes.

Je regarde vers mes jambes. Elles tremblaient encore. Je soupire :

-Je vais devoir faire avec. Si je me repose, ça devrait passer. Ça va aller.

Je disais ça, mais je crois que je ne peux pas lâcher la rambarde, même si j'ai l'air de simplement avoir la main dessus. Il l'a remarqué, étrangement, car il me prend doucement par le bras et m'éloigne de la rambarde. Je vacille et m'accroche à la seule chose qui était proche…son bras. Je retire vivement ma main, même s'il me tient encore :

-Je suis désolé! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

-Vous demandez pardon souvent.

Je reste silencieuse. Oui, comme Bepo…je regarde ailleurs, mon regard devenant sombre. Il ne me pose pas de question, heureusement.

-Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel pour être certain que vous ne vous effondriez pas de nouveau.

Il me dirige doucement vers l'escalier. Bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment résister et je n'avais pas envie de me le mettre sur le dos. De plus…il essayait de m'aider. Bon, je ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon et j'ai pas un honneur bidon à conserver.

*POV Law change la musique pour Green sleeves de Xenosaga*

Elle est passée…juste comme ça…Je me retourne pour essayer de lui faire dire autre chose, mais elle avait déjà sauté par-dessus bord pour se diriger vers la ville. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Je pensais qu'elle protesterait! Qu'elle aurait continué à répliquer!…Elle ne s'est même pas attardée. Elle voulait partir ou quoi? Bepo pose une patte sur mon épaule :

-Capitaine…

-Elle est partie, Bepo, et elle ne reviendra pas.

Elle n'était plus en vue.

-Capitaine, pourquoi lui avoir dit de partir si vous ne vouliez pas?

Ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que Bepo, il se serait pris un regard glacial. Je ferme les yeux :

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Elle m'a choqué et j'ai dit la première chose qui m'a passé par la tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle…

Je me tais. Je n'avais vraiment pas compris pourquoi elle avait réagis comme ça. Je me tourne vers Bepo :

-Je vais aller m'asseoir dans ma cabine. Que personne ne me dérange.

Je me rends dans ma chambre et je me laisse tomber sur le sofa. Je lève les yeux quelques instants. Je pouvais voir les deux den den mushi d'ici, surtout celui qui n'avait rien de spécial. Je ne l'avais pas déplacé depuis…Je me passe la main devant le visage. Je devais oublier. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser toute cette histoire.

*buruburuburuburu*

Je retire ma main. Est-ce que c'était…?

*buruburuburuburu*

Le den den mushi sonnait. Qu'est-ce que ce serait, cette fois? Je m'approche du den den mushi et je soulève le combiné.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Compte toi chanceux qu'ils n'aient pas fouillés mes poches, sinon tu serais dans de beaux draps!»

C'était la voie de Shiyko? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait lui fouiller les poches?

«Bon, ça me fais de la compagnie en attendant. C'est fou ce que tu peux me rendre nostalgique. La dernière fois c'était aussi dans une cave sombre derrière des barreaux. Marrant, non? J'espère que Law va bien.»

Mais elle disait n'importe quoi! Pourquoi elle parlait de cave et de barreaux?…non…elle n'est tout de même pas…

*POV Shikyo, expliquons un peu*

Drake m'avais conduit à l'hôtel et était partie pour rejoindre son équipage un moment. Il ne les avait pas prévenus qu'il me suivait plus tôt. Génial, je me faisais suivre par combien de personnes comme ça? En voyant un groupe un peu louche venir vers moi, je me dis que j'aurai dû me taire. Ils sont visiblement heureux de voir que je suis assise avec mes jambes tremblantes.

-On te cherchait partout, la condamnée.

Je soupire et je ferme les yeux :

-Désolé, mais la personne que vous tentez de contacter n'existe pas. Réessayez de nouveau.

-Te fou pas de nous! Ta tête vient juste d'être mise à prix sous ce nom!

De quoi? Je les regarde, gardant mon calme :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

L'un d'eux me tend un papier et je le prends. C'est un avis de recherche avec une photo qui avait dû être prise durant la bataille de la dernière fois. Il devait en rester un de vivant, caché quelque part. « Shikyo la condamnée, morte ou vive » Je regarde la prime, déconcertée. 85 000 000 Berri…un peu plus et j'atteignais une prime de supernova. Et je n'avais rien fait! À part me battre contre des marines sur leur bateau…et échapper à une exécution…J'entends la bande autour de moi rire :

-C'est une bonne affaire que tu te sois épuisée à combattre X-Drake! On peut te capturer sans histoire!

Je lève les yeux vers eux pour voir leurs sourires triomphants :

-Surprise qu'on soit au courant? On voulait arrêter ces bandits que tu as combattus avec le gars. T'es trop épuisée pur te défendre, tu tiens même plus sur tes jambes.

Sur ce, ils m'attrapent par les bras et me soulève de la chaise à quelques centimètres du sol. D'accord…pire journée de ma vie…J'en entends un derrière moi :

-T'en fais pas, tu seras pas conduite aux marines tout de suite vu qu'ya pas de base en ville. Ils devraient venir dans quatre jours.

Quatre jours…bon dieu, pourquoi fallait que ce soit un chiffre du genre? C'était exactement le temps que ça prenait au Log Pose pour être prêt à partir. Ils me jettent un sac sur la tête et je les sens se déplacer. Pourquoi je me faisais toujours avoir dans des moments comme ça?! Mon foulard commence à glisser de mes épaules…ah, voilà, il est tombé. Et puis à quoi bon m'en inquiéter? C'est juste un foulard! Je l'aimais bien…mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Surtout quand je sens un plancher se former sous moi et que je m'écrase tête première au sol. J'arrive à retirer le sac, mes bras étant libérés. Je n'ai ni mon sac, ni mes épées, mais ils ne m'ont pas fouillé. Minute, c'est quoi qui vient de bouger dans la poche de mon manteau? J'arrive à me retourner sur le ventre et je vois un petit den den mushi sortir de mon manteau. _***Strong enough to cry, Shiloh***_

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Comptes-toi chanceux qu'ils n'aient pas fouillés mes poches, sinon tu serais dans de beaux draps!

Il me regarde avec un air surpris, ce qui me calme :

-Bon, ça me fais de la compagnie en attendant.

Le petit den den mushi se rapproche de mon visage et je souris :

-C'est fou ce que tu peux me rendre nostalgique. La dernière fois c'était aussi dans une cave sombre derrière des barreaux. Marrant, non?

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. La dernière fois, j'étais tombé sur la ligne de Law par accident.

-J'espère que Law va bien. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas le rendre furieux. Je suis même pas certaine pourquoi il s'est autant énervé de me voir près de X-Drake. J'ai juste voulu l'aider à se relever.

Je regarde le petit escargot :

-Ne réagit pas de manière bizarre, d'accord?

Pas de réaction de la part du petit escargot. Tant mieux. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse les sentiments et les larmes que j'avais retenu de nouveau à cause de l'arrivé de X-Drake. Je sais qu'il ne m'entendra pas, mais je dois le dire.

-Je suis désolé, Law. J'aurai dû aller te voir au lieu de passer du temps avec Shachi et l'équipage. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne pas garder ses distances malgré tes ordres. C'est le seul à qui je pouvais parler quand tu n'étais pas là. J'aurai dû…être plus ouverte et aller vers toi.

Je sèche les larmes, un léger sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres avec une légère teinte rose sur mes joues :

-Il y a autre chose que j'aurai dû te dire…Je t'aime…Ce ne sont que deux mots…mais je ne les ai jamais dits…j'aurai dû…

Tiens, c'est moi ou le den den mushi a l'air embarrassé?

«Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.»

Minute…cette voix. J'ouvre de grands yeux en fixant le den den mushi :

-Law?! Comment…qu'est-ce que…Depuis quand tu écoutes?!

«Depuis le début. T'avais pas remarqué que le combiné du den den mushi était décroché?»

Je baisse les yeux vers mon manteau. La petite corde tortillée se rendant à ma poche. Je soupire :

-Bin non, pas de la manière dont j'étais placée.

Le den den mushi est encore rouge…si il copie vraiment la personne de l'autre côté…

-Law…pourquoi tu rougis?

«De quoi tu parles?»

-Le den den mushi est complètement rouge.

«Un den den mushi est rose, tu dois le voir un peu mal là où tu es.»

-Le den den mushi qui se trouve sur ma poitrine est gris normalement, Law.

Pas de réponse.

«Peu importe, dis-moi où tu es»

-Pourquoi?

Il a l'air étonné, mais je suis bien sérieuse.

«Je vais venir te chercher, qu'est-ce que tu crois?»

-Et à quoi ça va te mener?

«Pardon?»

-Law, tu ne voulais pas que je reste. Si tu changes d'avis comme ça, tu vas détruire ton image si bien conservée.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je me fou de mon image! Je te laisserai pas croupir dans une cave!»

Je souris :

-Dommage que je ne puisse pas te dire où je suis, cette fois. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les marines devraient arriver dans quatre jours. C'est là que je partirai.

Je l'entends marmonner un peu de son côté :

«Ne t'attires pas plus d'ennuis. Je viens te chercher.»

Il raccroche le den den mushi. J'aurai voulu qu'il reste…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Désolé si ça tourne en rond avec l'idée. Ça ne se passera pas de la même manière, cette fois. Mais ça, c'est pour le prochain chapitre! *entend Shachi qui bouge sur le matelas* Bon, je vais me recouvrir de couverture, même si il fait trente dehors, et je vais aller dormir. À la prochaine tout le monde!**_


	17. Une cave? Non!

_**Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour la version anglaise de la dernière fois. Je crois que je dormais debout à ce moment-là. Shachi est parti pour donner un coup de main à Law. C'est de nouveau toute seule! Bah, au moins je peux vous garder informé! Je vous transmets donc les évènements!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 17- Arabesque (Nightwish)**

Ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, qu'il dit. Marrant, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à faire. Je m'assoie, empêchant le petit escargot de tomber, et je regarde autour. C'était bien une cave. J'étais dans une salle donc seule le mur des fondations était en pierre, le reste était fait de barreaux. Pierre marine ou pas, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose contre en ce moment. Il y avait des boîtes en bois partout où je regardais. C'était une cave pour le rangement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde et il roupillait, assit sur une chaise avec ses bras croisés et sa tête tombant devant lui. Les clés pendaient à sa ceinture. Je vais chercher le petit combiné dans ma poche et je le dépose sur le den den mushi avec un sourire :

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, petit bonhomme.

Je le tourne vers le garde :

-Tu vois le garde? J'ai besoin des clés qui sont accrochées à sa ceinture. Tu peux aller les chercher?

Pour toute réponse, le den den mushi descend de ma main et passe sous les barreaux en direction du garde. J'adore cet escargot. Il glisse vers le garde, remonte le long de la chaise et s'approche des clés. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais toutes les clés entrèrent dans sa bouche. On ne voyait que l'anneau, maintenant. Il décroche l'anneau et redescend pour venir vers moi. Quand il est près de moi, j'attrape l'anneau et il les sortir les clés :

-Bravo, petit bonhomme.

Le den den mushi remonte se cacher dans ma poche. Je baisse les yeux vers mes jambes. Elles ne tremblaient plus. C'est fou comment je récupère vite…j'aurai préféré être en état quand ils sont arrivés, mais on ne pouvait pas trop en demander. Je me lève et m'approche des barreaux. Du métal bien normal. J'essaie les clés une à une et fini par trouver la bonne. La porte grince légèrement quand je l'ouvre. J'aurai cru que c'était assez discret, mais ce fut assez pour réveiller le garde qui leva la tête vers moi :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?!

Il se lève d'un bond et plonge vers moi. Je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête. Je me tasse de la porte. Il s'écrase par terre dans la cellule. Je sors vivement de la zone et je referme la porte, la barrant. Il a pas l'air de se relever, mais je ne prendrais pas de risques. Je cache les clés dans ma poche, le den den mushi les gobant au passage, et je me dirige vers le passage que je voyais. Il était en piteux état. Il y avait des trous par-ci par-là, même certains assez grands pour qu'une personne passe dedans. Il fallait faire attention. Finalement, c'est pas dans une cave que j'étais. En regardant par les trous, je pouvais voir qu'on était à une certaine hauteur. Merde, c'était une pièce à part reliée à une tour. Mais où diable est-ce que je suis? Des bruits de pas se dirigent vers moi. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y avait un trou juste au-dessus de moi qui me permettrait de grimper sur le dessus du passage. Utilisant des trous dans le mur, j'atteins le trou et je me hisse au travers, arrivant sur le toit de ce truc. Je m'écarte du trou alors que j'entends comme le bruit d'une porte dans le passage.

-On va voir si elle se tient tranquille et on décampe. J'ai pas envie de rester trop près si ce qu'on dit sur elle est vrai.

Merde, déjà des renforts? Faut que je déguerpisse! Je me redresse légèrement et me rends compte de la force du vent. Il allait y avoir un orage bientôt. C'est pas le moment de me laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit! Je calme ma respiration et laisse ma vision se changer. L'air était assez agité autour de moi. Je devais être prudente. Ne restons pas complètement debout…non, en fait, je vais rester collée contre le sol…enfin, vous me comprenez. Surveillant les différences d'énergie pour voir les trous arriver, je rampe vers ce qui semble être la tour. Je ne vois pas les détails, je ne vois que l'énergie. J'espère juste que je ne fais pas une trop grosse bêtise.

_***POV Law Catch, Bleach***_

J'entre dans la salle des machines où se trouvent Penguin et Shachi. Ce dernier me regarde avec de grands yeux sous ses lunettes :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Capitaine?

J'avais mon Nodachi sur l'épaule et mon chapeau sur la tête. J'ignore la question :

-Vous deux, vous venez avec moi. On retourne en ville.

-Maintenant? Mais la nuit vient de tomber, Capitaine.

Je lui lance un regard glacial :

-Tu contredis mes ordres?

Shachi devient blanc :

-Non! Bien sûr que non!

-Alors suivez-moi.

Je sors sans rien ajouter. Ils me suivent. C'est bien. Bepo est déjà à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien, mais j'arrive à voir son sourire. Penguin me rattrape un peu :

-Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en ville?

-Chercher Shikyo.

Il s'arrête presque de me suivre, mais me rattrape avant de me perdre. On sort du sous-marin, la noirceur de la nuit étant déjà tombée. Ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de la retrouver. Bon, par où commencer? Elle est allée à ce point d'observation avec Shachi, elle peut très bien y être retournée dès qu'elle est sortie du sous-marin. Peut-être que Bepo pourra la pister de là.

_***POV Shachi***_

D'accord, j'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours compris ce qui se passe dans la tête du capitaine, mais là ça me dépasse complètement! Il vient de changer d'idée? Minute, il ne va tout de même pas suivre sa trace pour la tuer?! Si c'est le cas, je crois que je pourrais pas obéir. C'est vrai qu'elle est pas restée longtemps avec nous, mais j'ai quand même appris à l'apprécier! On est remonté au point d'observation et Bepo essai de repérer son odeur. Bon, le Capitaine ne me tient pas près du cœur depuis quelques temps, mais je dois savoir.

-Capitaine…

Encore ce regard glacial. C'est à se demander comment je fais pour ne pas congeler sur place.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on la cherche?

Il me tourne le dos là?

-Elle s'est encore attiré des ennuis et elle a le den den mushi que tu as perdu à son village sur elle. Il faut juste trouver où elle est.

À l'entendre, il ne lui a jamais dit de partir. Ils se seraient parlé sur le den den mushi? Ça semble familier comme scénario. Ah, c'est vrai, c'est comme ça qu'il a appris son existence au départ. Shikyo, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit dans ce den den mushi, mais ça semble lui avoir fait réaliser qu'il ne peut pas se passer de toi. Trop forte… Bepo a trouvé une piste! Pourquoi il fait une drôle de tête?

_***POV Law***_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bepo?

-Il y a une autre odeur mêlée à la sienne.

Je lève un sourcil :

-Qui?

J'avais ma petite idée.

-X-Drake.

Bin voilà, je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce que Drake lui voulait? C'est pas important pour le moment.

-Retrace-la.

Bepo hoche la tête et commence à suivre une piste invisible. Il n'y a plus personne dans les rues. Les gens doivent préférer le soleil, dans le coin. Bepo s'arrête devant un bâtiment, incertain. Bon, autant entrer pour voir. Je pousse la porte…et découvre à mon plus grand déplaisir que X-Drake questionne la fille qui s'occupe de surveiller l'entrée.

-C'est une question simple, vous devriez pouvoir y répondre.

La fille a visiblement peur :

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre.

Je m'approche comme à mon habitude, mon sourire apparaissant :

-Tiens donc, X-Drake. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que d'effrayer des villageoises?

Il se tourne vers moi :

-Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, Trafalgar. La fille de ton équipage que j'avais apporté ici a disparue et je questionnais cette fille.

Minute, que lui avait apportée ici?! Je croise les bras, comme si j'étais indifférent, mais je garde mon sourire :

-Je vois pas pourquoi elle t'aurait suivi ici.

-Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et était émotionnellement ébranlée. Je l'ai aidé pour qu'elle puisse prendre du repos.

Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes? Comment…? Elle semblait tout à fait normale quand…non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était tombée à genou à ce moment et elle tremblait. Merde, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer?! X-Drake me fixe encore :

-Je vois…elle vous l'a caché.

Je lui lance un regard glacial :

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Drake.

-C'est en partie ma faute si elle a disparue. Je l'ai laissée seule un moment alors qu'elle ne tenait toujours pas debout.

-Bin laisse la tranquille maintenant, tu veux? Je m'occupe de la retrouver alors t'a plus rien à faire ici.

Il lève quelque chose de sa main droite. C'est son foulard!

-C'était où?

-Je le dirai seulement si je peux vous aider à la retrouver.

Mais il m'énerve à vouloir l'aider comme ça! Bon, je la retrouve et il part, c'est pas plus compliqué.

-Où?

Gardant le foulard, X-Drake sort du bâtiment. Je le suis. J'ai pas envie qu'il me devance. Il avance pendant un moment, puis s'arrête en plein milieu des rues pour se tourner vers moi :

-Ces rues ne sont presque jamais utilisées. Tu devrais pouvoir la retracer d'ici.

Il me tend le foulard de nouveau et je le prends. Bepo renifle un peu autour :

-Je peux sentir sa trace, Capitaine.

-Suis-la.

Il repart plus rapidement. X-Drake nous suis. Mais il m'énerve…

*buruburuburuburu*

Je m'arrête net. Bepo cesse de suivre la trace pour se tourner vers moi.

*buruburuburuburu*

Je décroche le combiné :

«Law? Tu m'entends?»

-Shikyo? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou?! Tu vas te faire repérer si tu appelles comme ça!

«Pardon, pardon, je voulais juste corriger ce que j'avais dit plus tôt…»

Je soupire. Elle jouait avec le feu, là.

-Vas-y…

«C'est pas une cave…c'est une tour.»

-Quoi?!

«J'ai réussi à m'évader de la cellule et j'ai voulu sortir, mais c'était juste une pièce relié aux escaliers qui mène en haut.»

Le den den mushi frissonne :

«Très haut…»

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur des hauteurs.

«Normalement, non…mais il fait noir d'avance et je ne vois que les énergies, là.»

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

«La ville…enfin je crois que c'est la ville. Presque rien ne bouge alors c'est dur à dire.»

Je fais signe à Bepo de continuer à suivre la piste. Il comprend et le fait plus doucement.

-Et là?

«Ah, il y a un groupe qui se déplace.»

Un autre frisson.

-C'est près?

«Oui et non…»

-Shikyo…

«Pardon, pardon, ça semble quatre rues plus loin…Je peux voir les couleurs…minute, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec X-Drake?»

-Plus tard. Dirige nous.

«Sur la droite après la lumière. Si vous continuez tout droit, vous atteindrez la tour.»

-Maintenant reste cachée.

«Promis»

Je raccroche le den den mushi.

_***POV Shikyo retour à la première musique***_

Je raccroche le den den mushi à mon tour. Mon dos contre la tour, je continue de regarder les petits points d'énergie qui suivaient le chemin. J'arrivais à voir l'énergie des gardes qui couraient dans tous les sens pour essayer de me retrouver. À chaque fois que j'avais essayé de passer par un trou pour me déplacer, une énergie était arrivée courant, me forçant à rester sur le toit. Je ne pense pas que je tiendrais comme ça bien longtemps. Au pire des cas, je serai capturée de nouveau, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Si seulement je pouvais savoir où mes épées étaient. Avec le sac qu'ils m'avaient mis sur la tête, je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Je cache le den den mushi dans mon manteau, regrettant de ne pas avoir mon foulard. Le vent nocturne commençait à être froid. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais? Law m'a dit de rester cachée, mais…

-Enfin te voilà!

Ah, en voilà un qui avait réfléchit. Je le vois grimper à travers le trou et s'approcher avec un revolver :

-Maintenant, tu vas me suivre bien gentiment.

-Je resterai pas debout, si j'étais vous.

-Tais-toi! Fais juste venir par ici!

Je regarde vers le côté et soupire :

-Voilà le vent qui s'amène.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi!

Étant assise contre la tour, je pouvais tenir facilement. Pas lui. La bourrasque le frappe de plein fouet et il tombe du toit. Je vois son énergie tomber et je frissonne :

-Écrasé par le vent…triste…

J'entends quelque chose craquer. Merde, c'est le mur derrière moi. Il s'effondre et je tombe à la renverse dans la tour, m'écrasant sur des marches. Je grimace. Décidément, je n'avais pas de chance, aujourd'hui.

-Mais d'où tu sors?!

J'ouvre les yeux. Un, deux, trois…quatre gars avec des épées. Sympa…Risquant de me faire plus mal encore, je replis mes bras devant mon visage et je roule vers le bas de l'escalier, faisant tomber deux des gars du même coup. Je ramasse les deux épées qui venaient de tomber au sol et prends position. Ils hésitent. Ils ne pensaient pas devoir me combattre. Ils avancent quand même vers moi…et trébuche vers le bas de l'escalier sur les corps de leurs compagnons.

-Bon, ce fut bref comme combat.

Je regarde les deux gars au sol. L'un d'eux était encore conscient. Je m'assis sur le gars qui sursaute :

-Mes affaires…elles sont où?

-J'te l'dirai pas!

Bon, il semblerait qu'il faille utiliser la manière forte avec ces gars-là. Je retire un gant :

-Tu te promènes souvent dans la tour?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais?

-Tu sais donc où sont mes affaires?

-Je te le dirais pas!

J'écrase ma main sur la tête du gars :

-Une carte de l'endroit et l'emplacement de mes affaires.

Et voilà, j'avais ce que je voulais. Utilisant le pommeau de l'épée, je donne un bon coup derrière la tête du gars et il tombe inconscient. Bon, je vais garder ça en attendant de retrouver mes propres armes. Je me relève, remontant le plan de l'endroit à ma mémoire et remettant mon gant. Parfait, je n'avais qu'à descendre un peu.

_***POV Shachi***_

Je trouvais déjà cette tour étrange. C'est encore pire maintenant que je viens de voir un gars tomber du ciel et s'écraser au sol. Shikyo se trouvait vraiment là-dedans? Le Capitaine vient de sortir son Nodachi :

-On y va.

Bon, quand faut y aller! Attends-nous, Shikyo!

_***POV Law***_

Je coupe la porte en deux et je rentre dans la tour. Une bande de chasseurs de prime se retournent vers moi :

-On nous attaque!

-Quoi?! Trafalgar Law?!

-La prisonnière qui est libre et un supernova qui nous attaque de front?!

X-Drake entre après moi :

-Je reconnais ces hommes. Ils observaient notre combat.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Tout ce que je vois, c'est des corps à trancher.

Un seul mouvement de mon Nodachi et ils sont séparés en deux. Je regarde un peu et je vois deux escaliers qui montent. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas n'y en avoir qu'un. X-Drake prend tout de suite l'escalier de gauche. Je me tourne vers Bepo :

-Où est son odeur?

-Vers la gauche.

Merde.

-Vous trois vous restez ici. On ne sait jamais si elle va redescendre d'un autre moyen.

Je pars vers la gauche. Reste saine et sauve, Shikyo.

_***POV Shikyo***_

Étrange ce long couloir. Il est en meilleur état que celui menant à la prison, mais il est tout de même long. Il y a des gens qui cours et qui cris dans l'escalier que je viens de quitter. Ils doivent être furieux. Peu importe. J'atteins une salle remplit de tonneaux. Ils aiment être en ordre il semblerait. Mais je ne vois pas mes affaires. Où est mon énergie?…Ah! Derrière ce tonneau! Je m'en approche et regarde de l'autre côté. Tout y était! Drôle d'endroit pour déposer des objets personnels. J'entends le son d'un pistolet qui se prépare à tirer. Je me redresse lentement et me retourne. Un des gars me pointait de son arme :

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir. C'est des tonneaux de poudre à canon, autour de toi.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. De la poudre à canon? Mais il est malade de vouloir tirer avec un revolver!

-Tous ces tonneaux?

-Nah, yen a que c'est de l'alcool.

Bon, ce n'était pas mieux. Essayons de tester sa résolution :

-Vous savez que ça va vous faire exploser vous aussi si vous tirez?

-Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu feras pas de bêtise et que tu vas gentiment mettre les menottes en pierre marine que j'ai avec moi.

Parce qu'il avait des menottes en plus?! Je fais quoi, maintenant? Je laisse tomber les deux épées qui ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je garde les miennes à ma ceinture. Si je pouvais dévier les balles loin des barils, il ne pourrait pas les faire exploser. À moins que je ne fasse ma résignée pour mieux le frapper au bon endroit. Je lève les bras derrière ma tête.

-Je savais que tu serais raisonnable. Allez, viens.

Je fais un pas dans sa direction…et voit une épée le transpercer. Je cligne des yeux, ma vision redevenant normale. Le gars tombe au sol, laissant la place à X-Drake. D'accord, c'est officiel, je ne comprends plus rien. J'abaisse les bras, sous le choc :

-X-Drake?!

Il lève les yeux vers moi, finissant de retirer le sang sur sa lame :

-Vous allez bien?

-Hum…oui…je vais bien…mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?!

-Votre capitaine vous cherche.

Il a évité la question! Bon, c'est son droit de ne pas répondre, mais quand même!

-Je peux comprendre pour lui, mais pas pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes devant moi.

-C'est sans importance.

Bin voyons! Vous venez de me sauver la vie, mais c'est sans importance! Je soupire :

-Bon, très bien…

J'avance vers lui et il s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Je baisse légèrement la tête près de lui :

-Merci…

Je le vois tressaillir légèrement, mais il ne répond pas. Il m'a entendu, au moins. Je garde ma main gauche sur Tsuki, prête à me défendre. J'entends de nouveau des cris, mais je peux les entendre, cette fois.

-Ah! J'ai perdu mon bras!

-Cours, crétin! Il nous rattrape!

-Ma jambe est détachée!

Pas besoin d'être savant pour savoir qui remonte les escaliers. Au moment où je sors du couloir, quelques bandits arrivent dans ma direction :

-La prisonnière!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

-Elle a ses armes!

-Attaquez!

Ils n'en ont pas le temps. Ils sont tranchés en petits morceaux qui tombent par terre. Un léger sourire apparait sur mes lèvres :

-Law…

Je le vois monter les marches calmement et s'arrêter devant moi. Avec une marche de différence, j'atteignais sa grandeur. Il me regarde avec sérieux :

-Tu sais que tu causes vraiment beaucoup d'ennuis?

-Je m'en doute un peu, surtout depuis que j'ai vu l'énergie de X-Drake avec toi.

Le supernova en question arrive derrière moi, toujours aussi impassible. Law le fixe, visiblement agacé, mais rabaisse les yeux vers moi :

-T'es blessée?

-Non.

-Tes jambes?

Ah, il est au courant.

-Ça va.

Je le vois bouger son Nodachi et je sens quelque chose me pousser légèrement derrière le mollet. La couverture éclate. Mes jambes recommencent à trembler et je perds l'équilibre. Il me rattrape avant que je ne tombe vraiment et je l'entends soupirer à mon oreille :

-Mais t'es pas croyable.

Je ris légèrement :

-Désolé…je vais me tenir au mur en descendant.

-Hors de question que tu marches avec tes jambes comme ça.

Je le sens passer un bras autour de ma taille et me soulever. Je deviens rouge :

-Law! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Je peux marcher…

-Non, tu ne peux pas.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton catégorique. Je soupire. Il était entêté…Il descend les marches et ma tête ballotte un peu à chaque pas. Je crois que je vais devoir me reposer. X-Drake suivait derrière, prenant soin de ne pas me regarder. Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête…On arrive finalement à un étage plus plat.

-Shikyo!

-Miss Shikyo!

-Elle est en vie!

Je ne pouvais pas les voir, mais j'avais identifié les voies de Shachi, Bepo et Penguin. Voilà donc les points rosé, bleu blanc et bleu brillant que j'avais vu avec Law et X-Drake. Je commence à être étourdie…Je crois…que je m'endors…non, pas tout de suite, je ne peux pas m'endormir comme ça! Law me retire de son épaule et je suis transférée dans les bras de Bepo. Et merde, il fallait bien. Law me regarde :

-Endors-toi.

Puis se tourne vers X-Drake. C'était donc voulu que je sois placée dans les bras chauds et doux de Bepo. Law…tu m'énerves…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Repose-toi, Shikyo, tu le mérites. Alors? Est-ce que je me suis bien rattrapé? Shikyo est saine et sauve! Totalement épuisée, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. *Quelqu'un m'attrape par derrière, les bras autour de mon torse***_

**Shachi : Jinsei!**

_**Mais tu fais quoi là?! Lâche-moi, tu veux ?!**_

**Shachi : Je veux pas.**

_**Et en quel honneur tu me serres dans tes bras comme ça?!**_

**Shachi : Shikyo est saine et sauve.**

_**Sérieusement? Tu crois vraiment que je lui aurai fait quelque chose de grave? L'histoire vient à peine de commencer! *fini par rougir* Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant?**_

**Shachi : hum…non**

_**Et merde. Bon, je décolle Shachi et je vous reviens tout le monde. À plus!**_


	18. Je suis revenu

_**Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris avant de poster un nouveau chapitre! J'étais plutôt occupée ces derniers jours et ça m'est sorti de la tête. *Une main se pose sur ma tête***_

**Shachi : T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.**

_***retire sa main de ma tête* Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?!**_

**Shachi : T'avais l'air toute triste dans ton coin comme ça.**

_**Bin voyons, je suis toujours comme ça.**_

**Shachi : C'est pourquoi je suis là!**

_**Mais il fait exprès, en plus. *se tasse avant de recevoir un câlin* **_

_**(Roro) Les primes de départ de North Blue sont plus importantes que celles d'East Blue. De plus, ils pensent que c'est une tueuse en série et, en effet, elle a un fruit du démon. La raison pourquoi je rougis, c'est parce qu'on me fait pas de câlin du genre d'habitude! En plus, il me lâchait pas.**_

_**(Ju) Oui, je connais, j'ai regardé la saison au complet avec une amie. Sympa, va falloir que je retourne les lire, d'ailleurs. Hé! Surveille ton estomac! Il va te manger de l'intérieur!**_

_**(Tomotomese-chi) Désolé si ce n'était pas vite. Première fois que tu m'écris et j'ai perdu le fil du temps, chouette…**_

**Shachi : J't'ai dit de pas t'en faire!**

_**T'es sûr que t'es normal, là? T'as les joues un peu roses…Et merde, il est saoul. Bon, espérons que c'est temporaire cet envie de…*se fait attraper* D'accord…il va pas bien. Au moins, j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre! Bonne lecture!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Chapitre 18- Light never goes out**

***POV X-Drake***

Elle s'est endormit dans les bras de l'ours. Elle utilise beaucoup d'énergie quand elle se bat. Elle a été chanceuse que rien de grave ne lui arrive. Trafalgar Law me lance un regard glacial :

-Bon, ça te va, maintenant?

J'hoche la tête :

-Elle est saine et sauve, c'est tout ce que je voulais, Trafalgar.

-En parlant de ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importait autant? Elle ne fait pas parti de ton équipage. Tu l'as même combattu.

Il semble vraiment protecteur envers elle.

-Mes raisons me concernent.

-Elles concernent un membre de mon équipage et donc me concernent aussi.

Persistent. Bien des pirates l'étaient. Si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison d'en devenir un en quittant les marines, j'aurai peut-être été agacé par son attitude.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cela.

-Tu l'as aidé avant que cela ne se produise.

Il a toujours eu une bonne mémoire, même gamin.

-Il y avait des rumeurs disant qu'il y avait une fille parmi les Pirates of Heart et que c'était une ancienne condamnée. Elle a une prime sur sa tête, d'ailleurs. Le chirurgien de la mort aurait-il appris à se rapprocher des autres avec le temps?

***POV Law***

Je le fixe à la remarque. C'est vrai que j'avais croisé X-Drake étant enfant, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait gardé cela en mémoire. Je croise les bras :

-Ça ne te concerne pas vraiment.

***POV X-Drake***

Il est sur la défensive. Il s'est donc vraiment rapproché de quelqu'un. J'ai compris pourquoi, en réalité.

-Peut-être, mais il est curieux de voir que tu sois aussi protecteur envers quelqu'un d'autre, surtout une femme.

Il agit de manière à ne jamais montrer ce qu'il pense, mais il est évident qu'il a quelque chose pour elle.

-Ce fut intéressant de voir cela.

Je me détourne et m'éloigne.

-Où tu vas comme ça?

Je me retourne vers lui :

-Je m'éloigne. Tu devrais te concentrer sur elle plutôt que sur moi, maintenant.

Je repars donc. Il semblerait que cette fille ait réussi à lui faire ouvrir son cœur. Elle a pris de meilleurs choix que son père. Prends soin de Trafalgar, jeune Shikyo.

**_*POV Shikyo, grosse coupure de temps*_**

Il y a une chaleur réconfortante autour de moi. C'est parce qu'elle est partie que je me suis réveillé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai d'abord cru que j'avais imaginé tout depuis le moment du den den mushi dans la tour. Il faisait noir autour de moi et je ne voyais rien. Je bouge légèrement et sens une surface douce sous moi. Je bouge ma main et sens la texture de couvertures sous mes doigts. Bon, il n'y avait pas cela dans la cellule, alors je n'ai rien imaginé. Alors pourquoi fait-il si sombre? Je m'assis doucement, ne sentant pas le glissement familier de mon manteau. Je vérifie vite fais avec mes doigts ce que j'ai sur moi. Il me manque mon manteau, mon foulard et mes épées. Je n'ai pas le sac, d'ailleurs. Je passe mes jambes sur le côté du lit et me redresse doucement. Ah, je n'ai pas mes bottes, mais j'ai mes bas. J'en ai un peu mare de ne rien voir. Je calme ma respiration et je vois apparaitre les énergies. Je reconnais cette pièce. C'est celle dans le sous-marin. Je suis donc de retour…zut, des larmes. Ça embrouille la vision. Je les sèche rapidement. Durant ce mouvement, je remarque qu'il reste des traces récentes d'une énergie qui est entrée dans cette pièce. Une énergie bleu pâle. Je décide de suivre les traces. Bon, pas vers sa chambre. Je dois me dépêcher avant que les traces ne disparaissent. De ce côté…j'entre dans une pièce. Des tables, c'est la salle à manger…les traces se rendent à la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je cligne des yeux. Il y a une légère lumière qui vient de sous la porte. Je pousse la porte et entre lentement dans la cuisine. Il était debout près d'un comptoir, tournant le dos à la porte. Je pouvais tout de même sentir l'odeur de café qui flottait dans l'air.

-Law…

Il se retourne vers moi, son habituel sourire apparaissant :

-Tu es donc réveillée. Tu as finalement dormit comme une personne normale.

J'hoche la tête, un léger sourire gêné apparaissant sur mes lèvres :

-Combien de temps je dors comme ça?

-Quatre jours.

Quatre jours?! Je ne pense pas avoir dû dormir aussi longtemps avant. Minute, si cela fait vraiment quatre jours…pourquoi j'étais dans le sous-marin? Ma confusion devait être évidente, car il dépose la tasse de café qu'il avait en main :

-Nous sommes déjà parti de l'île. Les marines allaient bientôt arriver et ç'aurait été imprudent de te laisser là.

Je baisse le regard vers le sol :

-Je vois…merci…

Il s'avance vers moi et me fait relever la tête doucement. Son regard était calme :

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en arrière, de toute façon. Pas après ce que tu m'as avoué.

Il se rapproche de moi et viens chercher un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et lui rend le baiser. Quand il se recule, il avait un léger sourire amusé. Je devais être toute rouge. Je me dégage doucement de son emprise et fait mine de grimacer :

-Tu goûtes le café.

Son sourire narquois apparait :

-Normal, je viens d'en boire.

Je ris légèrement.

-Shikyo…

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il avait repris un air calme :

-J'ai découvert la prime sur ta tête. Tu es officiellement une pirate.

Je deviens sérieuse :

-Il semblerait, en effet. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, c'est officiel.

Il devient soudainement sérieux :

-Revenir en arrière? Et pourquoi tu ferais cela?

Je ferme mes yeux :

-Bon, ce n'était pas un bon choix de mots. Mais, à moins que je devienne plus forte, je ne pourrais simplement pas retourner à mon village. Et même là, ce ne serait jamais la même chose.

-Hors de question que tu partes de ce sous-marin.

Je le regarde, intriguée.

-Et pourquoi cela?

Va-t-il le dire?

-Tu fais partie de l'équipage maintenant, dans un sens. Il est hors de question que tu partes.

Bon, pas cette fois il semblerait. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il le dise. Je souris doucement :

-Je suppose, autrement je ne serais pas là, non?

Je lui tourne le dos :

-Bon, je vais retourner m'étendre.

Je m'avance vers la porte.

-Shikyo.

Je me retourne vers lui. Son visage est caché par son chapeau, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être fâché.

-Je…c'est parce que je…

Je souris doucement :

-Bonne nuit, Law. Je t'aime.

Je sors de la cuisine, calmant ma respiration. La pièce était vraiment dans le noir. C'était bien plus facile de m'orienter et de ne pas foncer dans quelque chose grâce à ça. De petits points de lumière. C'est à ça que ça ressemblait. Le bruit d'une porte résonne derrière moi et Law arrive avec la chandelle qu'il avait dans la cuisine pour s'éclairer.

-Tu ne verras rien si les lumières sont éteintes.

Je souris :

-Les lumières ne s'éteignent jamais, Law. C'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Il n'a pas l'air de me comprendre et je me mets à rire :

-C'est pas grave.

Je recommence à marcher et il me suit, ce qui me calme. J'aimais sa présence. Il s'arrête seulement quand je suis rendu à ma chambre. Il s'arrête au cadre de porte.

-Repose-toi, tu auras besoin de beaucoup d'énergie quand les gars vont apprendre que tu es debout.

Je souris doucement :

-Compris.

Il sourit et s'éloigne. Je referme la porte et vais m'étendre sur le lit. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais j'étais heureuse d'être de retour.

_***Lendemain, changement pour A bit of Happiness***_

Il était déjà midi quand je me suis réveillée. Je ne trouvais pas mon manteau. J'avais beau regarder partout dans la pièce, il n'y était pas. Laissant le foulard sur le lit et enfilant mes bottes, je sors de ma chambre. Les autres devaient déjà être dans la salle à manger. En ouvrant la porte qui menait à la salle, un silence complet tomba sur la salle. Et merde, pourquoi maintenant? C'est là que j'aperçois une tuque et un chapeau accourir dans ma direction et me sens étouffée.

-Shikyo! Tu es debout!

-On a cru que tu reviendrais pas!

-Tu es sûre que tu peux te promener comme ça?

-T'as l'air encore un peu épuisée.

-Hey, t'es toute rouge!

Je les repousse assez pour arriver à prendre une bouffée d'air :

-Vous m'étouffez…

Ils me relâchent, un peu gênés :

-Désolé.

Je souris :

-Faites juste plus attention la prochaine fois, d'accord?

-Oh, Shikyo!

-Oui, Shachi?

Il farfouille dans une poche et en ressort mon manteau.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé avec manteau?

Shachi a un petit sourire :

-Disons que j'ai ajouté un petit détail.

Il déplie le tissu noir pour me montrer. Je prends doucement le manteau entre mes doigts, ne sachant que répondre ou même comment réagir. Il y avait le symbole des Pirates of Heart brodé en petit sur le devant à gauche et en grand dans le dos avec un fil blanc. Je lève les yeux vers Shachi :

-C'est toi qui l'a fait?

-Ouais, ça m'aidait à passer le temps en attendant que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu aimes?

Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres :

-Il est génial. J'adore, Shachi.

Ça semble le rendre heureux. J'enfile mon manteau et un large sourire apparait sur mes lèvres :

-Merci.

Il regarde ailleurs :

-Bah, il faut bien que tu en aies un, non? Après ce qui vient de se passer, je crois pas que tu vas quitter l'équipage de sitôt. J'ai jamais vu le Capitaine changer d'avis aussi vite.

Il n'aurait pas dû changer d'avis du tout, en réalité. Je regarde un peu autour et je le vois assit plus loin avec Bepo. Il semblerait que des mots peuvent déplacer des montagnes, parfois. Shachi m'attrape par les épaules et me pousse en direction de Law :

-Shachi? Qu'est-ce que tu…?

-Pas de question, fais juste avancer.

-D'accord, d'accord…

On rejoint Law à la table et Shachi me fait asseoir à côté de lui :

-Vous voyez, Capitaine? Elle est réveillée et en pleine forme!

Law lui lance un regard glacial qui le fait déguerpir en vitesse. Je croise son regard :

-Bon matin.

Son expression devient moqueuse :

-Finalement.

Je soupire :

-Hey, je me suis reposé, au moins.

Il me tapote la tête, gardant son sourire :

-C'est vrai. Je devrais te laisser te faire enlever plus souvent, comme ça tu te reposerais pour de vrai.

Je retire sa main de ma tête :

-Je dors normalement, tu sauras.

-Ça reste à voir. Tu dors quand même plus longtemps dans mes bras.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent à cette phrase. Alors…cette chaleur réconfortante…Je regarde ailleurs, rougissant un peu :

-Tu m'as réveillé en te levant, d'ailleurs.

Il se rapproche un peu plus près :

-Oh? Tu aimais donc cela?

Je me tais, mais je rougis un peu plus. Il m'énerve vraiment quand il fait ça. Il se rassit normalement :

-Au moins ta couleur est honnête.

Je le regarde de biais :

-Bon, d'accord, j'étais bien dans tes bras. Ça te va?

Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que je l'avoue comme ça. Même la salle semblait s'être tus de nouveaux. Comment vas-tu te sortir de là, maintenant? Un sourire amusé se forme sur ses lèvres :

-Je viendrais plus souvent alors.

Eh bien, comme ça. Je me tourne complètement vers lui, pensive :

-Parce que tu arriverais à tenir sans rien faire d'étrange?

L'équipage nous observait, se demandant sûrement lequel d'entre nous allait se fâcher en premier. Je fini par sourire :

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je te fais confiance, alors je connais déjà la réponse.

Je me lève doucement et allait le saluer d'un mouvement de tête, quand Penguin apparait juste à côté de moi :

-Hey, Shikyo! On va célébrer ton retour!

Il m'attrape par la main et m'amène vers l'équipage sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

***POV Law***

Elle me fait…confiance. Je regarde Penguin la tirer vers l'équipage, ne montrant aucune émotion. Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que X-Drake avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais accepté une fille à bord, auparavant. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour elle. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais la première fois qu'elle m'a parlée et elle est restée la même après l'avoir su. Elle ne voyait pas le pirate si sadique que l'on voyait sur les avis de recherche. Elle me voyait…moi. Tiens, les voilà qui commencent à boire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

***POV Shikyo***

Pourquoi je me retrouve avec une bière dans la main? Je regarde les membres de l'équipage qui ont commencés à chanter pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je souris. Je les aimais bien. J'entends des bruits de pas calme et je vois Law qui vient se joindre au groupe. Je crois bien que, même si je pourrais, je ne partirais pas de cet équipage pour retourner à mon village.

**_*Passons un peu, d'accord?*_**

Je ne pensais pas voir ça avant, mais c'est le cas. Il y a de la musique à tue-tête et l'équipage chantent et dansent comme des fous. J'ai bien remarqué, ils sont souls. Je me suis fait demandé pour danser plusieurs fois, surtout par Shachi et Penguin. J'ai accepté certaines fois, mais je commence à avoir le tournis à force de danser comme ça. Je me suis assise sur une chaise pour me calmer. Bepo est assis de l'autre côté, n'ayant pas touché à une seule bière. Sûrement que c'est lui qui donnait un coup de main pour s'occuper de tous ceux qui étaient saoul. Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que la musique vient de se changer en valse?

-Shikyo…

Je lève la tête. Law s'était arrêté près de moi. C'est moi ou il a une légère teinte rose sur ses joues? Il tend une main vers moi :

-Puis-je…avoir cette danse?

Je le regarde, un peu surprise. J'hésite un peu :

-Je…je ne sais pas danser sur ce genre de musique, Law…

-Je peux t'apprendre.

Il avait répondu vite. Je regarde sa main un moment. J'espère juste que cela ne tournera pas en catastrophe. Je lui prends doucement la main et il m'aide à me relever. On s'éloigne un peu des chaises et il lève ma main pour la placer au bon endroit. Je pose une main sur son épaule et il me rapproche en posant sa main dans mon dos. Il me chuchote doucement à l'oreille :

-Laisse-moi te guider, d'accord?

J'hoche la tête. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je baisse un peu la tête.

-Ne baisse pas la tête. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Je relève la tête. Son regard était attentionné, en ce moment. Ses pommettes sont toujours roses. Il commence à danser, m'entrainant avec lui. Étrangement, j'arrive à le suivre sans faire de faux pas. En fait, je ne pensais même pas à mes pas. J'étais comme absorbée par son regard. C'est seulement quand la musique s'arrête et qu'il se recule doucement pour me donner un baiser sur la main que je reviens à la réalité. Quand il relève le regard, ses pommettes sont encore roses.

-Law…est-ce que tout va bien?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Tes joues sont roses depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est normal, tu ne peux pas les voir.

Il se rapproche de nouveau, ses joues rougissant un peu plus. Là, il rougissait pour de vrai. Il vient chercher un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il goûte la bière. Alors, il est saoul? Bah, ce n'était pas si grave. Il se recule :

-Shikyo…promets-moi une chose…

Je le regarde, intriguée :

-Une promesse?

Il sourit doucement :

-Peu importe ce que je dirais…ne…ne me quitte pas…tu veux?

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. Je rougis et j'hoche la tête :

-Promis…

Son sourire devient narquois :

-Je vais m'en rappeler, tu sais?

Je ris légèrement :

-On verra bien. Je garderais quand même la promesse, même si tu l'oublies, quitte à te faire remémorer ce qui s'est passé.

Je l'entends rire un peu :

-Tu n'auras pas besoin.

Il semble trembler légèrement. Je le regarde, un peu inquiète :

-Law, tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui, ça va.

Bepo arrive près de nous :

-Capitaine, l'équipage au complet est au lit.

Je lève les yeux vers Bepo. Il faisait attention pour que je ne voie pas, mais il s'assurait que Law ne tombe pas. Law se tourne vers lui :

-Bien.

Je souris doucement :

-Ils vont sûrement avoir la gueule de bois plus tard. Espérons que nous ne tomberons pas sur quelque chose de trop gros pendant qu'ils dorment.

Je regarde autour. La pièce était dans un drôle d'état. Je me tourne vers Bepo et Law :

-Je crois que je vais nettoyer l'endroit. Vous pouvez sortir le temps que j'ai fini?

Bepo hoche la tête joyeusement :

-Oui, miss Shikyo, désolé…

Je ris doucement et ils sortent de la pièce. Et voilà, un honneur sauvé.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Vous comprenez pourquoi Shachi était saoul, maintenant? Il dort sur le matelas, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé ici plutôt que dans sa chambre, mais au moins je peux le surveiller pour que rien ne lui arrive. *écoute le silence autour d'elle* Bin mince, il ne ronfle pas.**_

**Shachi : Je ne dors plus.**

_**Eh bien, tu es capable de te lever normalement? Je pensais que tu aurais la gueule de bois!**_

**Shachi : Ne parle pas si fort, je suis pas sourd.**

_**Ah, une gueule de bois, finalement. Tu veux quelque chose pour ton mal de tête?**_

**Shachi : Non, ça va…pourquoi je suis là, au fait?**

_**Euh, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes?**_

**Shachi : La fête pour Shikyo…je crois que je l'ai invité à danser…**

_**Okay…je ne peux pas te dire le comment, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais tu es venu dans ma chambre alors je t'ai couché sur le matelas…pourquoi tu rougis là? Bon, peu importe. Assis-toi en attendant. Il est grand ce lit, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à te trouver une place.**_

_**Alors, c'est comment? Je me rattrape? J'avais envie de faire une scène comme ça ^-^**_

_**Laissez-moi vous dire une chose…il y a une autre raison pourquoi X-Drake s'est intéressé à Shikyo et ça dès qu'il l'a vu avec les bandits. Mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard.**_

_**À la prochaine tout le monde!**_


	19. Oiseaux dans le noir

_**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? Moi je m'ennuie un peu. Je suis toute seule dans la pièce encore T-T J'ai écrit le chapitre au moins. Pas de reviews pour le chapitre 18…*sniff* Bah, c'est pas grave, je vais bien me trouver quelque chose à faire en…*entends quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce* 0-0 Law?!**_

**Law : Quoi?**

_**OMD ! Je t'ai pas vue dans cette pièce depuis des lustres! Comment ça va?!**_

**Law : Arrête de crier, tu veux?**

_**Oh, pardon, mal de tête?**_

**Law : En quelque sorte…**

_**Pourquoi tu es debout, alors?**_

**Law : je m'assure que tu ne fais pas de bêtise. Shachi m'a dit que ça fait un baille que tu restes toute seule ici.**

_**…et tu t'inquiètes? Non, ne réponds pas, je veux pas savoir (pas être déçue, en fait) Bon, J'allais envoyer ce chapitre, moi!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Chapitre 19 **_***Désolé, pas de fond musical pour ma part T-T***_

Je faisais partie de l'équipage. Je me l'étais retourné dans la tête plusieurs fois depuis la fête. On allait débarquer sur une île, bientôt. On devait rejoindre Law sur le pont avant. J'avais hâte, bien que j'anticipe ce qui allait se passer. La dernière fois, ça avait un peu tourné au vinaigre. J'étais tout de même prête. Ma bourse, mes épées, mes gants sur les mains, même le petit den den mushi se trouvait dans ma poche de manteau. J'avais eu le droit de le garder puisque Shachi en avait un autre et que Law ne voulait pas perdre contact avec moi. J'avais la manie de me retrouver dans des cellules avec ce den den mushi, alors…

-Tu restes avec moi, petit bonhomme!

Je sors de la pièce, mon manteau flottant derrière moi. Quand je suis sortie sur le pont, l'équipage est déjà là. Zut, j'étais en retard. Law me voit arriver et me lance un sourire narquois :

-Bon, maintenant que Shikyo est arrivée.

Je rougis en les voyant se retourner. Génial…

-Il faut faire attention sur l'île. Elle est sous la surveillance des marines. Tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtise et que vous revenez au coucher du soleil, ça devrait aller, mais restez tout de même près. Si quelque chose se passe, on part de l'île au plus vite. Je me suis fait comprendre?

-OUI CAPITAINE!

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

L'équipage se sépare et Law vient vers moi :

-Tu es en retard.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que cela m'avait pris tant de temps.

Il s'arrête assez près :

-Au moins tu le reconnais.

Il avait son Nodachi et son chapeau et Bepo restait près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire?

-Regarder un peu autour, je suppose, surtout faire attention aux marines.

Il se penche un peu pour croiser mon regard et sourit doucement :

-Fais attention à toi, tu veux? Avec la prime sur ta tête, tu risques d'avoir encore plus de gens qui te courent après.

Je ris légèrement :

-Qu'ils courent. Je ne me ferais pas avoir, cette fois.

-Tant mieux.

Il se redresse et débarque du sous-marin. Bon, je devrais faire de même! Je descends au sol et commence à marcher. C'était vraiment une grande ville. Heureusement que je ne peux pas oublier quoi que ce soit, sinon je me serais perdue. Les bâtiments étaient hauts et peu espacés, empêchant qui que ce soit de trouver de point de repère en hauteur. Sympa. Les rues étaient vivantes à certains endroits et complètement vides dans les plus petits endroits. Ces recoins étant sombres, je n'y allais pas. J'avais eu ma part en ce qui concernait les ruelles sombres. De plus, j'avais la drôle impression de me faire observer à chaque fois que je passais devant une de ces ruelles. Ça commençait à me donner froid dans le dos, tout ça. Je me passe une main devant le visage :

-Je dois me ressaisir.

Je passe de nouveau devant une ruelle et jette un coup d'œil. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine alors que je pense avoir croisé un regard, apercevoir un sourire assez large pour remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de son propriétaire. Je me fiche d'avoir l'air courageuse ou pas. Je devais partir… Maintenant! Je fais demi-tour et reviens sur mes pas en courant. Je n'avais pas assez retenu la carte de la ville pour pouvoir revenir au sous-marin plus rapidement. J'avais deux choix, suivre mes propres traces ou passer par les ruelles et ça, il n'en était pas question! Même si je suis dans des rues bondées, je continue de courir. J'accroche des gens au passage, perdant malencontreusement mes gants.

-Manquait plus que ça!

Je devais me dépêcher. Si je n'atteignais pas le sous-marin…! Je sens soudainement mon corps se raidir et je m'arrête de courir. Étant arrêtée, la sensation de raidissement disparait. Pourquoi je m'étais arrêtée?! Je voulais courir! M'en aller! Alors que j'allais repartir, le raidissement revient et je regarde avec horreur mes jambes me guider vers une ruelle. J'essaie de résister, mais mon corps ne m'écoute pas.

-Non…non! Je ne veux pas!

Rien à faire. Je pénètre la noirceur. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma respiration pour me permettre de voir. J'étais affolée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et j'avançais encore dans la pénombre. C'est là que j'entends une voix.

-Fufufufu, serait-on effrayée?

Je tremblais. Pas encore…pas cette fois…j'avais dit à Law que je ne me ferais pas avoir!

-Quel beau Jolly Roger sur ton manteau. N'est-ce pas celui de Trafalgar Law?

_***Something in the woods, Blue Stahli***_ Je devais me calmer! Je devais le localiser! Le raidissement disparait de nouveau, me laissant libre de mes mouvements de nouveau. La ruelle apparait tout autour de moi alors que mes yeux s'habituent enfin à la pénombre. Il n'y a pas juste une ruelle. Un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un se rapproche. Grand, de longues jambes, avec un manteau à plumes bizarre et des lunettes cachant son regard. Pourquoi des lunettes soleil alors qu'il est dans le noir? Je m'en fiche, son sourire qui remonte jusqu'à ses oreilles me fait flipper! Je recule d'un pas, posant une main sur mes épées. Je le vois qui se met à rire :

-Fufufufu, alors, tu me vois maintenant?

Oui, et je le regrettais. Je recule de nouveau d'un pas.

-Tu auras beau reculer, tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

On verra bien. Je tourne les talons vivement et commence à courir. Je ne fus pas assez rapide. Quelque chose passe par-dessus ma tête et il atterri juste devant moi. Je m'arrête d'un coup sec, prête à sortir une épée, mais il se rapproche vivement de moi. Trop près! Je recule et trébuche, tombant sur le dos. Je ferme les yeux pour endurer la soudaine douleur derrière ma tête, me l'étant frappée contre le sol, et sens quelque chose m'écraser les jambes au sol. J'ouvre les yeux, paniquée. Il était par-dessus moi et me retenait avec une seule jambe! Et ça a l'air de l'amuser!

-Fufufufu, je comprends pourquoi les gens veulent tant te capturer. Tu es amusante à pourchasser, surtout quand tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

Merde, j'aurai pas dû me promener seule!

_***POV Law***_

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La ville est trop calme. Je devrais rejoindre Shikyo et m'assurer que tout va bien. Elle devrait avoir le den den mushi sur elle. Je sors celui que je trimballais et tente de la contacter. Ça ne répond pas. Je fronce les sourcils :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je réessaye et ça fini par répondre…pour laisser entendre une voie que j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre :

«Fufufufu, allons, reste sage et sourit. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre quelque chose, non?»

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste?!»

«Tu es bien celle qui a le fruit de la mémoire, non?»

«Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde! Ôtez-vous de sur moi!»

Minute, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là?

«Fufufufu, hors de question. J'ai quelque chose à te faire voir»

J'entends Shikyo s'exclamer de surprise.

«N…non! Arrê…tez!»

Pourquoi est-ce que je reste sur place, moi?! Je dois la retrouver!

_***POV Shikyo***_

Merde, je n'ai pas mes gants! Alors c'est lui qui me contrôlait plus tôt?! Je n'arrive pas à empêcher ma main de bouger et je suis clouée au sol! Minute, est-ce que le den den mushi dans ma poche vient de bouger? Ignore-le, qui sait ce que ce maniaque lui ferrait!

-Je suis certain que Law ne veut rien te montrer. Laisse-moi donc te faire voir ce passé dont il a si honte.

Non, non, non! J'essaie de résister, mais ça ne fonctionne pas! Je ne peux pas voir son passé! Si Law ne voulait pas le montrer, il avait ses raisons! Et pourquoi est-ce que cet emplumé saurait quelque chose? Non! Ne pas se poser de questions! C'est sûrement ce qu'il veut. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'arrive à arrêter ma main juste quand j'allais toucher la peau de son torse. Bien, je dois résister! Mon bras tremblant assez violemment, j'arrive à le reculer petit à petit.

-Fufufufu, alors on arrive à résister? Il semblerait que tu aies un peu de Haki en toi. Mais ça ne change rien.

Il attrape mon poignet gauche pour le coller au sol et sert mon poignet droit. Je lâche un cri de douleur. Finalement, il me faisait encore mal. J'avais oublié que les entorses pouvaient rester douloureuses encore un certain temps après la guérison. J'espère que ça n'empirera pas. Ça l'amuse?!

-Tiens donc, y aurait-il quelque chose à ton poignet?

Il se serre un peu plus fort, m'arrachant un nouveau cri. Merde, ça fait mal!

-Fufufufufufufu, bon, assez joué.

Il tire sur mon bras et ma main entre en contact avec sa peau. J'étais trop affolée pour ne pas réagir.

_Un petit garçon est assis au sol. Le chapeau est assez reconnaissable. C'est Law. Le grand blond se rapproche du petit Law :_

_-Allons, allons, Law, tu sais très bien ce qui arrive quand tu ne m'écoute pas._

_Law se retourne vers lui, un petit scalpel à la main, et le blond sourit. Il lève une main et Law est forcé de se relever, approchant la lame de son propre bras._

J'arrive à rouvrir les yeux avant de voir quoi que ce soit, arrivant à me calmer.

-Fufufufufu, ce n'est pas amusant si tu ne regardes pas. Essayons autre chose, alors.

Il serre mon poignet de nouveau et la douleur me fait réagir.

_Bien assis sur un fauteuil, le blond regarde Law se faire tabasser par un homme…_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai retiré mon bras droit de l'emprise du blond et j'ai attrapé Nishibi. Je fais un mouvement vif devant moi, sortant l'épée du fourreau, mais il s'éloigne de moi en sautant, relâchant son emprise. J'avais mal au poignet, mais je ne pouvais pas rester plantée là! Je me redresse d'un bond, sortant Tsuki avec ma main gauche et me préparant à…peu importe ce qu'il ferait, je réagirais!

«SHIKYO!»

Oh non…Le blond penche légèrement la tête sur le côté :

-Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas la voie de mon cher Law?

Le den den mushi dans ma poche commence à gigoter. Non, ne sort pas! Et merde…Il glisse de ma poche et vient sur mon épaule, ce qui fait rire le blond :

-Un den den mushi? Fufufufufufufufufufufufufu! Alors il a tout entendu? Quelle belle coïncidence!

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il pouvait pas arrêter de se marrer?!

«Shikyo?! Tu m'entends?!»

J'attrape le petit combiné, agacée :

-Oui, je t'entends.

«Est-ce que tout va bien?»

-À part que je suis en fasse d'un drôle d'oiseau, ça va.

«Peu importe ce qui se passe, ne le combat pas. Va-t'en et rejoins le sous-marin. Il est trop fort pour toi.»

-Merci pour le conseil.

Ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est que je me rappelle pas avoir vu ce gars avant! Pas même sur une affiche! J'aurai vraiment dû lire les journaux. C'est impossible qu'un gars comme lui n'y soit pas affiché! Le den den mushi est resté éveillé. Il écoute encore? L'emplumé s'avance vers moi :

-Fufufufufufu, allons, jeune fille, pose ces armes. Tu pourrais te blesser.

Je recule, prêtant attention à l'endroit où je mettais mes pieds, cette fois. À quelle distance pouvait-il contrôler les gens? Je calme ma respiration. Si je voulais avoir une chance de m'échapper, c'était le seul moyen! Ma vision change pour me montrer les énergies qui m'entourent. Je pouvais voir les traces de mon énergie au sol. Elles se dirigeaient derrière mon adversaire. Si je pouvais le faire passer de l'autre côté…non, il allait le faire de lui-même! Je tourne les talons pour courir. Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres alors qu'il tente de nouveau de sauter par-dessus moi pour me bloquer le chemin. Je retourne sur mon chemin initial et cour bien plus vite qu'à la normale. C'est étrange, mon énergie a changé. Elle est encore blanche, mais elle semblait plus brillante. Je verrai cela plus tard. Je devais m'échapper! Je réussis à sortir de la ruelle et continue à courir. Je ne range pas mes épées en approchant de la foule, mais je déplace les lames à chaque fois que je m'approche de quelqu'un. Les gens crient de peur et de surprise à mon passage, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer de mes armes maintenant! Si il me rattrapait…je ne pense pas que je pourrais en ressortir vivante, cette fois!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Mouahaha, coupé! Je sais, c'est pas un film, mais je voulais dire ça. J'ai le don d'arrêter des chapitres sec XD *sens un regard glacial dans son dos***_

**Law : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

_**Euh…de l'écriture? *reçoit un coup sur la tête* Oooouuuch! Ça fait mal!**_

**Law : C'est pour encore mettre Shikyo dans les ennuis!**

_**Parce que tu es mieux pour l'avoir laissé toute seule alors que tu sais que les gens lui courent après?! *s'était retourné pour le regarder, rétrécit sous le regard mortel* Euh, bon, je crois que je vais courir pour ma vie. Ciao!**_

_**Petite note posé sur la table : Je vous jure, en écrivant le moment où Shikyo s'enfuit en courant dans les rues la première fois, la chanson « Kagome, Kagome » de Vocaloid a commencée à jouer. J'avais autant peur qu'elle et c'est moi qui écrivais XD n'hésitez pas à commenter!**_


	20. Petite mais grande

_**Salut tout le monde! Je viens de m'échapper de là pour me rendre ailleurs pour écrire juste au cas. Just en attendant qu'il se calme. Je ne suis pas trop certaine où je suis, mais je devrais arriver à retrouver mon chemin. Sur quoi je suis assise, au fait? C'est une texture intéressante…enfin, peu importe.**_

_**(Kyona-sama) Yeah! Bien retour parmi nous! Je vais être plus gentille avec Shikyo, c'est promis.**_

_**(minimillie) pas de soucis pour Dofly, je ne le laisserais pas avoir Shikyo! Mais bon…je vais devoir essayer de rendre les choses un peu plus calme.**_

_**(Natsuko) Pas de soucis, c'est à ça que servent les reviews, non? Je suis nul pour faire des résumés, en fait XD euh…ses yeux…ah oui, brun XD bin, il n'apprécie pas vraiment ce que je fais, je les espionne un peu, maintenant que j'y pense.**_

_**(Yukii24) Je l'avais mise en anglais en premier vu que je n'avais pas eu de reviews encore en français. Je voulais attendre un peu.**_

_**(Lovely Manga) vraiment? *.* merci ^-^ J'ai même plus de personnes qui lisent celle an anglais, étrangement.**_

_**(lucy) Ah! Encore le problème de la voie/voix T-T plus de description…d'accord, je prends note. Pour l'équipage, je ne pensais pas vraiment à créer mes propres personnages, au départ. Et je ne voulais pas donner de noms aux bandits, qui sont des chasseurs de primes, au fait. J'avais pas pensé aux journées, en fait…j'écrivais comme ça…ils sont dans Grand line en ce moment, je crois que je ne l'avais pas dit vu que je parlais de Log pose… Pas besoin de t'excuser, ça me donne de bon conseil! C'est le plus long message que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent XD**_

_**(Dekomia) 0-0 minute, c'est sérieux? *rougis* wow, je suis flattée. Ma langue maternelle est le français, mais j'ai vécu dans une région assez proche d'un coin anglais et les cours étaient plus exigeant sur la qualité de l'anglais. Parlant de Uta uta no mi, je pensais la traduire en français. Ce serait une bonne idée, tu crois?**_

_**Bon, sérieusement, cette texture m'intrigue. *Allume une lumière* 0-0 Des plumes…roses…? Et merde! *se lève vivement, tenant le portable* C'est juste son manteau, mais…je ferrais mieux de sortir d'ici! *Se rend à la porte* Oho…elle ne s'ouvre pas! T-T**_

_**Bon, je dois me calmer…Je sais! Je vais écrire le chapitre! Peut-être que ça va me donner des idées…ouais, je n'ai rien à part mon portable, en ce moment…juste chercher du courage, alors.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Chapitre 20- Will (Pandora Hearts)**

_***POV Law***_

Je peux l'entendre courir et les gens réagir sur son passage par le den den mushi. Elle a réussi. Elle lui a échappé. Il doit être entrain de la pourchasser. Je dois me dépêcher. J'ai déjà contacté l'équipage pour qu'ils rapatrient and ils m'ont tous déclarés être arrivés. Les seuls manquant ton moi, Bepo et Shikyo. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là au plus vite. Je le connais assez bien, mais je ne peux pas me battre contre lui, encore. Tiens le coup, Shikyo.

_***POV Shikyo***_

D'accord, ça ne sent vraiment pas bon tout ça. D'abord cet emplumé, maintenant une bande de marines?! Je laisse passer un sifflement alors que je block l'attaque de l'un d'eux :

«Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous!»

Je tourne sur moi-même avec mes lames, ouvrant des plaies sur les bras de l'homme. Il tombe au sol, souffrant, alors que son bras tenait encore. Comment je savais que c'était des marines? Eh bien, des citoyens ne se seraient pas regroupés autour de moi pour m'attaquer l'un après l'autre juste comme ça. Une autre raison serait qu'en arrivant ils m'ont dit «Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Shikyo la condamnée!». C'était assez évident pour moi. Je dois juste me dépêcher avant que mes traces ne disparaissent. J'ai une bonne mémoire, mais pas de sens de l'orientation. Ils me font tourner dans toutes les directions, en plus! Ce qui me fait penser, où il est passé l'emplumé? Je ne vois son énergie nulle part. Aurait-il abandonné? Ça me semble impossible. Il avait été assez persistent quand il…Stop! Ne pas se remémorer! Un marine saute dans ma direction, l'épée dans les airs, et je lui donne un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac :

-Tu pensais tout de même pas que ça allait fonctionner, j'espère?

Ils étaient stupides ou quoi? Ah! L'énergie! Elle disparait! Ignorant les marines complètement, je fonce pour suivre l'énergie de nouveau. Allez, je dois pas me perdre! Je ne peux juste pas! Ce serait ironique, en fait. Le seul moment où j'ai besoin de ma mémoire, elle me laisserait tomber…Non, ne pense pas à ça!

-Concentre-toi, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire.

Du moins, je voulais me concentrer. L'énergie est entrain de disparaitre. Je vais devoir faire partir ma vision. En fait, je crois que je vais le faire maintenant pour avoir un repaire avec les détails de mon entourage. Je cligne des yeux et les ouvre assez grand. Juste sur mon chemin, il y avait une bande de marines entourant…une petite fille?! Cheveux roses, une camisole blanche, des shorts et un chapeau duveteux, elle lance des regards noirs aux marines. D'accord, est-ce que c'est idiots sont sérieux?! Je regarde atour. Des boîtes en bois, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je sais que j'ai dit à Law que j'irais droit au sous-marin, mais je ne peux pas laisser ces marines faire ça! Je me dirige vers les boîtes, grimpe dessus d'un bond et saute par-dessus les marines. La lame de Tsuki pointant vers le bas, j'atterris et bloque une épée dirigée vers la fille. Je regarde le marine d'un air sombre et sérieux :

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être entrain de faire?

Le marine recule, terrifié :

-La…la condamnée!?

La petite fille se tourne vers moi :

-Hey, je peux m'défendre toute seule, tu sais.

Je la regarde, calme :

-J'ai seulement cru pouvoir t'aider. Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux te laisser seule.

Elle regarde ailleurs, boudant :

-Je t'ai pas dit de partir, je te dis que je peux me défendre.

Est-ce qu'elle me disait de la laisser tranquille ou de rester?

-ARRÊTEZ DE NOUS IGNORER!

Un autre marine viens vers nous et je lui donne un coup de pied au visage :

-Tu vois pas qu'on parle?!

J'entends la fille rire légèrement :

-Tu as de bonnes manières avec moi, mais tu rage contre ces marines.

Je soupire :

-Dur moments et ils commencent à m'énerver.

Je fais tourner mes lames and lance un regard noir aux marines :

-Je les combattrais tous volontiers, en ce moment.

-Laisse-en pour moi.

-Si tu veux. _***Shadows, Lindsey Stirling***_

Je fonce droit vers un marine qui visait la fille avec un sniper. L'idiot, un sniper c'est fait pour tirer de loin et caché, surtout quand la cible n'est pas seule! Je lève le fusil avec Tsuki et donne un coup de pied sur le gorge du marine. Il part souffle et tombe au sol. Parfait. Je suis peut être une épéiste, mais tuer n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je passe à un autre marine, bloquant son épée et le frappant sur la tête avec le manche de Nishibi. Certain marines essaient de m'entourant, mais je ne fais que sourire. J'en frappe un dans l'estomac, tourne sur moi-même pour couper l'un d'eux aux jambes pour qu'il tombe at donne un coup de pied derrière la tête d'un autre. Je crois que j'ai entendu la file rire. Je tourne la tête et reste planté sur place, mes yeux grands ouverts. D'où sortent tous ces bébés et grands-pères?! Et où sont partis les marines?!

-Ahahahahahaha! Magnifique!

Elle riait au visage des grands-pères et bébés. Minute, c'est elle qui a fait ça? Bon, les marines ne peuvent plus nous combattre comme ça. Je range mes lames et regarde la fille :

-Me tromperais-je en disant que ce n'est pas ta vraie taille?

Elle me sourit de manière narquoise :

-Non, t'as raison, j'suis plus grande que ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi?

Je la regarde, un peu perdue :

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Tu me reconnais pas du tout, c'est ça?

-Hum…non, devrais-je?

Bon, comme les choses vont, elle doit être une pirate. J'ai bien peur de ne connaitre que ceux de North Blue…ce qui me fait me demander qui était cet emplumé. S'il était avec Law quand ce dernier étant un enfant, pourquoi je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui?! Bon, ce n'est pas le moment.

-C'est pas une perte si tu l'sais pas.

La petite fille se rapproche et je la vois vieillir, devenant un peu plus vieille que moi. Elle place ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit :

-J'ai juste à me présenter. Moi c'est Bonney, Jewelry Bonney. Et toi?

Elle me tend une main. Je regarde cette main une seconde, puis la prend et sourit calmement :

-Mon nom est Shikyo.

Bonney sourit de manière narquoise :

-Pas mal comme nom. C'est ton vrai? T'as pas l'air du genre à apporter la mort même si t'as deux épées».

Je deviens un peu sombre :

-C'est mon vrai.

-Eh bin, là tu parles!

Elle me donne un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule :

-Mer ci pour le coup de main. Pourquoi t'as aidé, au fait?

Je réfléchis un moment. Eh bien, elle était en petite fille quand je l'ai remarquée.

-Je passais, je déteste les marines et je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, alors je suppose que j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête.

-Sur un coup de tête, hein?

Elle sourit :

-Je devrais remercier cette tête, alors.

Ça me fait sourire. Bonney regard mon manteau, devenant soudainement sérieuse :

-Minute, ce serait pas le Jolly Roger de Trafalgar Law sur ton manteau?

Je le regarde :

-Oui, je viens juste d'être officiellement admise dans l'équipage.

Je l'entends se marrer :

-T'es sérieuse? Il a accepté une fille dans son équipage? J'croyais qu'il en voulait pas une seule!

J'hausse les épaules :

-Je suppose qu'il a fait une exception…

Je me tais. Bonney me regardait d'une drôle de manière de la tête aux pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle sourit de manière narquoise :

-Toute une exception, je dirais. Alors, tu r'tournes au sous-marin, j'suppose?

C'est vrai! J'avais oublié!

-O…ouais, j'étais supposé rentrer.

-Ça t'dérange si je suis? J'vais retourner à mon navire.

-Pas de problème, mais je dois me dépêcher.

-Pas d'prob!

Bon, plus aucune raison de rester ici. Je calme ma respiration et essaie de retrouver les traces. Encore là?! Tu parles d'une chance! Je commence à courir, sentant l'énergie de Bonney me suivre. J'ai juste besoin d'aller un peu plus loin…ah! Voilà! Je ralentis en apercevant le sous-marin. Juste pour être certaine, je me retourne. Bonney était là, mais aucun signe de l'emplumé. Où était-il passé?

-Shikyo!

Je me retourne pour voir Law venir dans ma direction. Il a l'air assez sérieux.

_***POV Law***_

Parfait, elle va bien. Heureusement que j'ai continué d'écouter à travers le den den mushi, sinon je me serais vraiment demandé pourquoi elle est aussi calme. Je n'aime pas trop le fait que Bonney l'ai suivie, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je remarque que son poignet a une drôle de position. Je prend son poignet et elle se mord les lèvresé Elle s'est encore fait mal.

-Comment t'es-tu faite mal, cette fois?

-C'est rien. Ça n'a même pas changé de couleur.

C'est vrai, mais ça lui fait tout de même mal.

-Est-ce que je vais devoir t'enfermer dans le sous-marin pour être certain que tu ne tombes pas sur des ennuis?

Elle semble surprise pour un moment, mais elle regarde ailleurs, honteuse :

-Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Une main me fait soudainement lâcher prise et Bonney attire Shikyo à elle :

-Hey, Trafalgar! Tu d'vrais pas être plus gentil avec une dame?!

Je lui lance un regard noir :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses faire?

Elle sourit :

-J'm'assure que tu traites la seule fille de ton équipage correctement.

Elle commence à marcher, amenant Shikyo, dont les yeux s'étaient ouverts assez grand, avec elle.

-Alors j'la garde jusqu'à ce que t'apprenne les bonnes manières, Trafalgar!

Je sors lentement mon Nodachi :

-Lâche la, Bonney.

Elle me tire la langue :

-C'est ça, ouais! Tu la grondais parce qu'elle avait mal au poignet alors qu'elle est en un morceau et en vie! Tant que tu s'ras pas prêt à être gentil envers elle, J'la garde!

**_*POV Shikyo*_**

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?! Je lève les yeux vers elle :

-Bonney…

-J'changerais pas d'avis. Il doit apprendre à t'respecter.

-Mais…

-On rouspète pas.

Je soupire. Je n'arrivais pas à me soutirer de son emprise, même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me battre pour m'en sortir. Pourquoi elle faisait ça, au fait? Je lance à Law un regard disant « désolé » alors que Bonney m'amène à son bateau. Je regarde les hommes abord alors que Bonney me fait monter sur le pont.

-Capitaine, c'est un nouveau membre?

-Nah, elle est avec Trafalgar.

-Une prisonnière?

Bonney soupire :

-Laissez-moi parler au lieu d'poser des questions.

Me laissant me tenir normalement, elle me passe un bras autour des épaules :

-Elle c'est Shikyo. Trafalgar fait son salop avec elle, alors j'ai décidé de la garder en attendant qu'il retrouve ses manières.

L'équipage me fixe et je regarde ailleurs.

-Est-ce que c'est le Jolly Roger de Law sur son manteau?

-Elle fait partie de son équipage?

-Ouep, et c'est la seule file, alors il doit apprendre à la respecter avant que je lui rende.

Je regarde Bonney :

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fais ça?

Elle sourit :

-D'abord pour énerver Trafalgar et aussi pour t'aider. Tu m'as donné un coup de main tout à l'heure et j'ai un honneur en tant que pirate. Alors je t'aide en ce qui concerne la manière dont ton capitaine te traite!

-Euh…d'accord…

Comment est-ce que tout cela allait tourner?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Bon, écrire m'a calmé un peu. *soupire* Ça explique pas pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans cette pièce. *se couche sur le manteau duveteux et se frotte contre* Hum, c'est confortable…*porte qui débarre, se lève d'un trait avec le portable en main* 0-0 et merde…**_

**Doflamingo : Fufufufufufufufufu, finalement réalisé où tu étais?**

_**Hum…bin, je suppose dans une cellule, ou quelque chose comme ça…**_

**Doflamingo : Fufufuf, bien, une chose de moins à expliquer.**

_**Pourquoi je suis là, d'ailleurs?**_

**Doflamingo : Je voulais attraper la personne qui a aidé la fille à m'échapper.**

_**Et merde…là je suis mal.**_

**Doflamingo : Tout dépend de la réponse que tu me donneras.**

_**Ma réponse?**_

**Doflamingo : Tu peux contrôler la fille, non? J'ai besoin de la capturer, alors tu vas m'aider à le faire.**

_**0-0 hum…est-ce que je peux y penser?**_

**Doflamingo : Fufufufuf, bien sûr, mais ne prend pas trop ton temps, je n'aime pas attendre.**

_***sorts et barre la porte de nouveau* À l'aide T-T Je fais quoi maintenant? Je peux pas faire ça! Pauvre Shikyo! Je veux pas qu'elle soit prise avec lui! T-T J'aurais peut-être besoin d d'aide, moi…**_


	21. Une fleur qu'il faut remarquer

_**Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien? Moi je suis encore pris dans la cellule. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de là. Je suis trop sur les nerfs. Avec Doflamingo qui risque de se pointer de nouveau, j'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. T-T Je vais vous répondre en attendant, d'accord?**_

_**(Mystrale9331) Désolé pour la taille du chapitre T-T**_

_**(Yukii24) Je dirais Shikyo puisqu'elle se fait mal. Moi j'arrive souvent à m'en sortir avec rien de plus qu'une peur bleue XD Pas grave pour le double post, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.**_

_**(ssamot) XD il s'est pointé pendant ta visite en France! Je ne sais pas si je vais tous les mettre. Pour les fautes…..*toussote* majoritairement inattention, en effet. Je vais peut-être refaire le tour de mes chapitres (oui, oui, même le premier) pour faire une révision. Peut-être même rajouter des détails ;)**_

_**(Kyona-sama) Ce qui se passe dans la tête de Doflamingo, c'est toujours un mystère. Il joue peut être à Angry Birds XD**_

_**(Natsuko) Ça me fait plaisir ^-^ Pour Shikyo, elle ne lit pas le journal et n'a jamais vraiment sortie de son village. Les seuls qu'elle connait sont vraiment juste ceux qui viennent de North Blue, donc X-Drake et Trafalgar.**_

_**(Dekomia) Ça va dépendre de lui XD Je crois que je vais la traduire moi-même. Ça me fait de la pratique et le français est tout de même ma langue maternelle. La bouche d'aération?...**_

_***regarde en haut et met une main devant son visage* Bin mince, il y en a vraiment une. Et le pire c'est que je peux l'atteindre et que je suis assez petite pour passer par là. Décidément, je ne réfléchis pas fort quand je panique. * retire sa main* Bon, je vais poster le chapitre et tenter une évasion digne d'un film d'espionnage!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Chapitre 21- Harmony**_

La première chose que je remarque quand je me réveille, c'est que je ne suis pas dans la chambre du sous-marin. C'est une petite chambre avec des murs faits en bois. Il y a une table de travail et une chaise et le lit sur lequel je suis étendue. Je m'assois, sentant le frottement familier de mon manteau sur mes épaules. Je baille un peu, confuse. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, déjà? La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et Bonney entre dans la pièce :

-Hey, Shikyo! T'es réveillée? Ah, oui, tu l'es.

Je souris et ris un peu :

-Oui, je viens d'ouvrir les yeux.

C'est vrai, c'est le bateau de Bonney. Elle s'approche de moi, souriante :

-Parfait! Tu dois avoir faim, non? Y'a le déjeuner qui attend qu'nous!

Elle attrape ma main et m'entraîne hors de la pièce. C'était étrange de me retrouver sur un navire, comme ça. Le sous-marin est beaucoup plus stable. Alors que Bonney m'amène avec elle, je regarde les murs de bois et les différentes portes. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais c'est vraiment nouveau, pour moi. On entre dans une grande pièce avec une longue table de bois et plusieurs chaises. L'équipage est déjà là entrain de bavarder. Bonney m'amène au bout de la table et me fait asseoir avant de prendre place elle-même et commencer à manger. Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais vu une fille manger autant comme ça avant aujourd'hui.

-Tu manges *mâche mâche* pas, Shikyo?

-Euh, non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Comme tu veux *rôt* *mâche mâche*

C'était si soudain que je dû m'empêcher de rire. Bonney me regarde :

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

-Oh, c'est rien.

C'était une bande assez animée. Ça riait de tous côtés avec entrain. Je commençais vraiment à me demander ce que je faisais là quand Bonney se relève :

-Bon, maintenant que c'est fait…

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres :

-Et si on s'arrangeait pour qu'il te voie vraiment comme une femme?

Elle m'amène hors de la pièce de nouveau, mais ne s'arrête pas à ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête? J'ai un peu peur de le savoir. Elle passe une porte et la referme dès qu'elle m'a fait passer. J'ouvre de grands yeux en voyant la pièce. Des supports, des tablettes, des armoires…et beaucoup de vêtements et accessoires.

-Est-ce que c'est…une garde-robe?

Bonney sourit :

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'c'est?

Je ne réponds pas. Une pièce complète pour une garde-robe?! Elle lâche ma main et commence à farfouiller un peu autour.

-Minute, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'trouve quelque chose de mignon que je pourrais te faire porter.

-Quoi?!

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire narquois :

-Je te l'ai dit, non? Tu n'rouspètes pas et tu fais c'que je dis.

-Mais pourquoi des vêtements?!

-Tu vas voir, fais-moi confiance.

Elle sort certains vêtements et se tourne vers moi de nouveau :

-Allez, retire tout!

-Est-ce que je peux au moins être seule pour ça?

Elle rit :

-Une petite gênée, hein? Bon, d'accord.

Elle me met les vêtements dans les bras et sort de la pièce. Je baisse les yeux vers les vêtements, perplexe. Bon, je garde quand même le manteau. Je retire mes vêtements et prend le temps de regarder ce qu'elle avait sortie. Mince, c'était court. J'enfile les jeans courts qui n'allaient pas plus bas que mi-cuisse et la camisole sans bretelle verte. Elle avait même choisit des souliers?! J'enfile les sandales dont les attaches remontaient en haut de mes chevilles. Observant tout cela sur moi…

-Hey! Shikyo! Tu as fini? Ça te va?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire…

-J'entre!

Et elle ouvre la porte pour sourire avidement en me voyant :

-C'est parfait! Avec ça, même Trafalgar ne pourra pas te résister!

-Me résister?! Mais à quoi tu penses, au juste?!

-Bin, on sort en ville!

-Quoi?! Hors de question!

Pas avec Doflamingo qui se promène! Et pourquoi ces vêtements?! Bonney semble s'amuser :

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Je ne peux pas!

-À cause des vêtements? C'est pas une bonne raison! C'est très bien comme ça!

Elle m'attrape par la main de nouveau :

-Mais il faut te faire encore plus jolie!

Elle m'attire ailleurs de nouveau.

_***POV Law***_

Je vais la tuer. Dès qu'elle n'aura plus Shikyo près d'elle, je lui fais la peau. Me prendre un membre de mon équipage comme ça…et je ne pouvais pas frapper avec Shikyo si près d'elle! Merde, je vais vraiment la tuer!

-Capitaine!

Je me tourne vers la porte alors que Bepo vient de l'ouvrir :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bepo?

Il se met au garde-à-vous :

-Bonney vient de sortir de son bateau avec Shikyo, Capitaine.

Je me lève, prenant mon Nodachi et posant mon chapeau sur ma tête :

-On y va.

Je sors sur le pont, suivit par Bepo. L'équipage est regroupé sur le pont, tous contre la rambarde à regarder vers le bas. Je m'approche d'eux :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Ils se retournent tous vers moi. Certains d'entre eux saignent du nez.

-B…Bonney veut vous voir, Capitaine.

Je soupire. Ils agissaient comme ça pour Bonney? Bon sang, ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots. Je me rapproche de la rambarde et regarde vers le bas. Non, finalement, ce n'est pas à cause de Bonney. Une camisole rouge sans bretelles qui moulait ses formes, de petits jeans qui laissaient ses jambes bien en vue, ses cheveux bruns remontés par un ruban rouge qui ondulaient derrière elle comme une cascade, son regard chocolat mit en évidence avec douceur par une légère teinte de maquillage autour de ses yeux…Je dois garder mon calme. Bonney me lance un sourire malicieux :

-Hey, Trafalgar! Te v'là enfin!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bonney? Tu viens me rendre la membre de mon équipage?

Elle se mare :

-Bin non, crétin, je venais te dire que je l'amène en ville.

-Sans ses armes?

-Bin ouais! Elle sait taper et je suis là, alors pas besoin!

-À quoi tu joues, Bonney? C'est une épéiste, elle a besoin de ses épées.

Elle fronce les sourcils :

-Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment regardé se battre, Trafalgar?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Mais, t'es con ou quoi? Elle te les assomme, ses adversaires! Elle aurait une lance, c'aurait eu le même résultat!

Je regarde vers Shikyo qui a pris une légère teinte rose. Reste calme.

-Très bien, mais je vous accompagne.

-Hein?! Et pourquoi tu nous accompagnerais!? J'veux pas t'avoir dans mes jambes!

-Tu veux te promener avec un membre de mon équipage. Je viens.

Pas question que je la laisse se promener en ville seule après ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne compte pas Bonney comme une accompagnatrice. Elle peut très bien laisser Shikyo tomber. Je descends du sous-marin et Bonney lance un regard noir derrière moi :

-C'est déjà une plaie de t'avoir, je veux pas avoir l'ours en plus!

Je regarde derrière pour voir Bepo qui déprimait déjà. Je soupire :

-Bepo, surveille le sous-marin.

-Oui, Capitaine!

Et il remonte à bord. Bonney commence à marcher vers la ville, attirant Shikyo avec elle.

_***POV Shikyo***_

Est-ce qu'ils ont tous eu une bagarre générale? Il y en a qui saignent du nez. Alors que Bonney m'attire vers la ville, je me rapproche pour chuchoter :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'm'assure qu'il soit l'seul avec nous. Il va s'cacher derrière son ours s'il nous accompagne.

-Il ne se cache pas derrière Bepo.

-Oh, il va vouloir le faire, crois-moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête? Elle me fait me déplacer pour que je sois entre elle et Law avec peu de distance entre nous. Law a une drôle de couleur. Il a de la fièvre?

-Law, tu te sens bien?

Il détourne le regard.

-Oui, parfaitement.

D'accord…je ne le crois pas. Je passe devant lui et lève une main à son front. Hum, pas de fièvre, mais il est tout de même un peu rouge. Étrange.

-Qu'est-ce…que tu fais?

-Je regardais si tu avais de la température. Tu es un peu rouge.

Il retire ma main, ne voulant pas croiser mon regard :

-Je vais très bien.

-Bon, d'accord.

Bonney m'attire vers elle de nouveau avec un léger sourire.

_***POV Law***_

Je vais tuer cette foutu pirate aux cheveux roses! Elle savait que Shikyo ferait ça! Shikyo était…collée contre moi…et merde, je vais tuer Bonney! Huh? Pourquoi elle cache Shikyo comme ça?!

_***POV Shikyo***_

Maintenant de l'autre côté de Bonney, je n'arrive pas a le voir. À chaque fois que j'essaie, Bonney se déplace. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête. Bonney se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire :

-Je sais exactement où on va aller!

Elle m'attrape par la main de nouveau et commence à courir. Où est-ce qu'elle va comme ça? Elle pousse une porte et je regarde avec de grands yeux tout autour. Une boutique fleur? Il y en avait tellement…et toutes ces couleurs!

_***POV Law***_

Elle regarde partout comme si elle n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie. Son regard est brillant. Des pas se rapprochent et je lance un regard glacial au vendeur. Parce que oui, c'était un homme.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Y avait-il quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour vous faire plaisir?

Mais il regarde où, ce con?! Je me place entre lui et Shikyo :

-Nul besoin.

Le gars semble rapetisser en m'apercevant et sourit nerveusement :

-Oh, je vois, veuillez me pardonner.

Il tourne vivement les talons pour aller au fond de la boutique. C'est mieux comme ça. Pourquoi elle sourit comme ça, cette idiote aux cheveux roses?! Et où est Shikyo? Je me tourne et la vois penchée sur des fleurs. Elle a l'air…heureuse. Bonney se rapproche de moi :

-C'est donc vraiment ce que je pensais au départ.

Je lui lance un regard glacial :

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je suis pas une conne, tu sais? Tu l'aimes.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi.

-Très bien, r'garde la et dit moi sans rougir qu'elle t'fais rien.

Je regarde Shikyo…mais rien ne sort de mes lèvres. J'entends Bonney rire légèrement.

-J'attends.

-Ya rien à dire.

-Alors tu avoues?

Je reste muet. Bonney se tourne un peu plus vers moi :

-Très bien, si tu veux rester borné. Tu vas en baver, mon cher.

Elle se dirige vers Shikyo.

-Hey, Shikyo, qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Elle se tourne vers Bonney avec un sourire gêné :

-J'essayais de me rappeler la signification de certaines fleurs.

-Huhum, et qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire, celles-là?

Bonney pointe du lilas.

-Premier sentiment d'amour.

Elle pointe des fleurs d'aubépine.

-Espoir.

Elle pointe des perce-neiges et Shikyo rit un peu :

-La même chose.

-Et celles que tu regardais? C'est quoi au fait?

- La seringa et la pervenche, elle représente la mémoire.

-Bin mince, t'en connais des choses.

Shikyo rit doucement :

-Disons que je trouvais cela intéressant.

Son sourire est un peu triste. Shikyo doit s'être rendu compte que je fixais. Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit doucement. Reste…calme.

_***POV Shikyo***_

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas tenté de me rappeler de ça. Je me redresse et Bonney se tourne vers moi :

-Bon, on va se promener ailleurs?

Elle me prend par la main de nouveau, mais plus calmement, avant de sortir. Tiens, Law n'a pas suivi. Bonney semble sourire :

-Il fait un peu chaud, non?

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Pas grave! On rentre au bateau! J'ai envie d'aller à la plage!

Drôle d'idée, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ça va me changer les miennes.

_***Time skip***_

-Hum, Bonney, je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment sortir avec ça.

Je l'entends rire de l'autre côté de la porte :

-Et pourquoi pas? Allez, sors!

Je baisse les yeux. Un deux pièces vert… assez peu couvrant sur le haut et attaché avec des cordelettes. Au moins c'était d'une forme normale dans le bas, j'aurai voulu mourir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce maillot de bain?!

-Oh, allez! Fais pas ta gênée! Tu dois être adorable!

-Écoute, je crois que je vais rester ici et…

-Ah, non! Pas question!

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Bonney me regarde :

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu voulais pas sortir.

-Je n'ai jamais porté de truc du genre.

-Pourquoi? Ça te va!

-Juste…jamais porté.

-Bon, très bien.

Elle me sourit :

-Mais ne pense pas pouvoir t'en tirer! Tu vas pouvoir porter ton manteau pour te rendre là-bas, mais tu restes en sandale et tu le retires rendu à la plage!

Je soupire, mais enfile vite fais mon manteau. Bonney semble approuver ma décision :

-Allons-y dans ce cas!

-Euh, Bonney…

-Hum?

-Je ne peux pas aller dans l'eau de mer.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai un fruit du démon.

Elle me regarde un moment, puis hausse les épaules :

-Pas obligé d'nager!

Elle sort comme si c'était normal. Bon, je peux toujours essayer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais bien se passer?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Bon, allez, je peux l'atteindre. *grimpe un peu et tremble* le courant d'air est froid *attrape le manteau de Doflamingo et le met* hum, c'est plus chaud que je pensais *grippe dans la trappe d'aération et avance dedans sans faire de bruit* si je suis chanceuse, je vais me rendre dehors. Si je le suis pas…en fait, je veux pas y penser. Je vous revois plus tard!**_


	22. Chaud et Froid

Bonney semblait vraiment heureuse de se retrouver à la plage. Bien franchement, j'ai peine à comprendre son enthousiasme. Pourquoi un utilisateur de fruit du démon aimerait la plage ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retirer mon manteau, maintenant que nous sommes là. Bonney se tourne vers moi :

-Allez, Shikyo, fait pas ta gamine! Enlève le manteau!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on ne porte pas de manteau sur une plage!

Elle attrape le manteau et me le retire d'un coup. Je tourne rouge et me cache, bien que je n'étais pas nue. Bonney se met à rire :

-Bon sang, t'es marrante à te cacher comme ça. De quoi tu as peur?

Je regarde ailleurs :

-Je n'ai pas peur…je suis juste…mal à l'aise…

-Pourquoi? T'as rien qui ait besoin d'être caché! Allez, on va s'amuser !

Elle m'attrape par la main pour me faire marcher sur le sable. Même avec les sandales, je pouvais sentir la douce chaleur qui émanait du sable. Le soleil réchauffait tout ce qui se trouvait sous son regard hardent. C'était…agréable. Je me calme et cela semble rendre Bonney heureuse.

«Bin voilà! C'est beaucoup mieux avec un sourire!»

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

_***POV Shachi***_

D'accord, si c'était pas une adversaire du capitaine, je crois que je l'aurai remerciée ! Pas pour le maillot qu'elle a mise sur Shikyo ! Bon, j'avoue que c'est vraiment mignon et que j'ai le nez qui saigne, mais c'est pas pour ça ! Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué parmi l'équipage. Shikyo aime bien le capitaine et elle ne le rend pas indifférent non plus. Mais il ne se passe rien entre eux ! C'est décourageant ! Elle est plutôt belle, Shikyo. Si le capitaine ne fait rien, quelqu'un risque de la prendre à sa place ! Voilà pourquoi je veux remercier Bonney. Elle fait tout pour que Law remarque notre camarade. Bon, ça risque d'attirer d'autres gars, mais ça va peut-être prouver au capitaine qu'il doit se grouiller et lui dire ! Bon, c'est décidé, je vais chercher le capitaine pour qu'il voit ça.

**_*POV Law*_**

Mais pourquoi une plage? Elle aurait pu emmener Shikyo n'importe où, alors pourquoi ici ? Shachi est venu me chercher en trombe, disant que je devais absolument venir, que c'était important. Il ne se passe rien, ici, à quoi est-ce que…je viens de les trouver. Mais qu'est-ce que Bonney fait?! Shikyo tremble sous ses mains…je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Elle ne porte qu'un bas de maillots, étendue sur le ventre avec le haut détaché.

_***POV Shikyo***_

On s'est assises sur des serviettes, appréciant le soleil et écoutant le son des vagues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Bonney a insisté pour me mettre de la crème dans le dos. Bon, je n'ai pas refusé, mais c'est un peu bizarre. Étendue sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, je frissonne par le froid de la crème. Je n'aime pas trop les gros contrastes chaud et froid. Je peux sentir Bonney rire avec les tremblements de ses mains.

-Ya de la visite, on dirait.

J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit Law un peu plus loin. Comme si je n'étais pas assez gênée avec ce maillot de bain, le haut est détaché et il est là ! Je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate et tourne la tête de l'autre côté.

-Euh…B…Bonney ? Pourrais-tu rattacher les cordes ? S'il-te-plait?

-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérangeait pas ya quelques secondes.

-Il y a quelques secondes, il…! Enfin…s'il-te-plait…

Elle se met à rire :

-Que t'es mignonne! C'est d'accord.

Elle finit d'étendre la crème vite fait et rattache les cordes. Je m'assoie, vérifiant que le haut soutenait correctement, et Bonney envoie la main à côté de moi :

-Hey, Trafalgar! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? T'es habillé bien trop chaud pour la plage!

Je me tourne vers lui, un peu gênée. Il est encore tout rouge. Mais pourquoi il est habillé comme ça ? Il regarde ailleurs, agacé :

-Je n'aime pas l'eau de mer. Tu devrais le savoir. Pourquoi tu viens à une plage?

Bonney devient agacée :

-J'vois pas pourquoi j'peux pas apprécier une plage. Ya pas que l'eau, tu sais. Ya le soleil, le sable chaud…

Elle passe un bras autour de moi avec un sourire :

-Ya de belles choses à voir parfois, d'ailleurs. T'es pas d'accord, Trafalgar ?

Il ne fait que soupirer :

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir sur une plage qui peut être considéré beau.

-Ça, c'est ton problème, Trafalgar.

Elle se lève, me redressant du même coup.

-Viens Shikyo, on va aller se promener ! J'ai remarqué un stand de crème glacée, ça pourrait être bon !

Elle m'attire plus loin, laissant les serviettes là. Je regarde vers Law quelque secondes, mais décide de simplement suivre Bonney. Rien de beau à voir…Je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper, mais…

-Hey, Shikyo! D'où il sort cet air sombre?

Je cligne des yeux et tourne mon regard vers Bonney.

-Oh, c'est rien.

Elle me donne un petit coup de poing sur la tête.

-Alors fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas voir, il va changer de discours.

Arrivé près du stand de crème glacée, elle me fait asseoir sur un banc, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Attend moi là, je reviens.

Elle se dirige vers le stand, me laissant là. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je ne devrais même pas y penser. Il n'aime pas la plage, c'est tout…mais de quoi est-ce que j'essaie de me convaincre? J'entends des pas se diriger vers moi et s'arrêter à une certaine distance.

-Shikyo? Pourquoi t'es seule?

J'ouvre les yeux, reconnaissant la voix. Il semblerait que Shachi prenne la plage plus au sérieux que Law. Il ne porte pas son habit, bien qu'il ait gardé son chapeau et ses lunettes. Il a enfilé un maillot bleu comme son chapeau. Il avait une crème glacée molle au chocolat à la main. Je souris, un peu gênée :

-Bonney m'a demandé de l'attendre ici alors…

Shachi hésite une seconde :

-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi?

J'hoche la tête et tapote la place à côté de moi :

-Bien sûr!

Une légère teinte rosée semble apparaitre sur ses joues juste avant qu'il ne prenne place. Mais, alors qu'il allait se retourner vers moi, il prend un drôle d'air, comme s'il était effrayé ou nerveux.

-Shachi?

_***POV Shachi***_

D'accord, j'aurai dû me douter me douter qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Je sens son regard glaciale d'ici qui me fixe pour que je fiche le camp. Il est vraiment du type jaloux, bon sang. Bon, je ferais mieux de ne pas être trop familier ou trop près. À moins que…et si je m'arrangeais pour qu'il réagisse ? Bonney ne s'en privais pas, je pouvais bien en faire de même.

_***POV Law***_

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je n'arrive pas à voir… Il est si près d'elle. Je lui ai pourtant dit…! Et pourquoi je me cache pour la surveiller ? Je devrais…j'aurai dû être à ses côtés. Bonney est partie, j'aurai pu la reprendre. Elle a l'air heureuse qu'il soit venu la voir…Je détourne le regard. J'ai l'impression de les épier.

-Elle est tellement grosse.

Minute, de quoi elle parle là? J'entends Shachi se mettre à rire :

-Je ne te la donnerais, elle est à moi. Mais, si tu veux, je peux te faire goûter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là?!

_***POV Shikyo***_

Mes yeux s'agrandissent.

-Vraiment? Je peux?

Shachi se remet à rire et me tends la crème glacée :

-Si je te le propose, c'est parce que je veux, non? Mais juste une bouchée, d'accord?

Je souris joyeusement :

-Merci, Shachi!

Je pose ma main sur le cornet et prend une petite bouchée, heureuse.

_***POV Shachi***_

Elle est trop mignonne! Elle brille tellement elle est heureuse. Le problème…c'est que je peux sentir le capitaine paniquer pour je ne sais trop quelle raison dans son coin. Bon, si ça peut le faire bouger un peu, ça me va.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?

_***POV Shikyo***_

Je lève les yeux et aperçois Bonney qui venait de revenir avec des crèmes glacées en main. En voyant la taille de celle dans sa main droite, je su exactement laquelle était la sienne. Elle avait l'air agacée de voir Shachi. Je rends lui la crème glacée et me lève, souriante :

-Il est venu me tenir compagnie.

Bonney soupire :

-Non mais, sérieux…

Elle parle d'une voix plus basse :

-Si tu es aussi sympathique avec tous les garçons que tu croises, c'est pas étonnant qu'il n'essaie pas de se rapprocher de toi.

Shachi se lève à son tour.

-Jewelry Bonney…je peux vous parler un moment?

Elle le regarde, irritée :

-De quoi?

Il reste silencieux un moment, regarde dans une direction, puis vers moi avant de la regarder de nouveau. Bonney semble comprendre quelque chose et sourit de manière malicieuse :

-Très bien.

Elle se tourne vers moi joyeusement :

-Tu veux bien attendre un peu plus longtemps? Je te laisse la crème glacée. Fais attention, hein?

Et les deux s'éloignent. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, alors. Je ne peux pas vraiment me promener avec deux cornets dans les mains. Je me demande de quoi Shachi veut lui parler…


End file.
